Animals
by tonyamic10
Summary: The fantasy of forever had long since withered away in the ashes of their former lives. Anger, hurt, rejection and hatred were all that remained. Jacob Black hoped to never set eyes on Bella Cullen again. Once he did, it all came back. Gone was the innocent teenage couple, equally dangerous monsters stood in their place. Full summary inside [post-BD, AU, Jacob/Bella]
1. Prologue: Outcast

_**~A/N Lets face it, I could probably write a Twilight fic off any Maroon V song out there. After hearing "Animals" a few times, I had a fleeting idea about a rather contentious relationship between Vampire Bella and Jacob, that turns into passion. I shared my thoughts with my pal Urban Rose, and then I added I probably couldn't write that sort of story. Guess what she did? She made this incredibly sexy and awesome banner, and I think my first words were, "Dammit, now I've got to write this fic." **_

_**Pre-reader and all banner credits: Urban Rose**_

_**Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**So here we go...**_

Animals

**Summary: The fantasy of forever had long since withered away in the ashes of their former lives. Anger, hurt, rejection and hatred were all that remained. Jacob Black hoped to never set eyes on Bella Cullen again. Once he did, it all came back. Gone was the innocent teenage couple, equally dangerous monsters stood in their place. The new dilemma was who was predator and who was prey and would either survive the angry reunion that ensued.**

Prologue: Outcast

Jacob wiped his lip where the blood oozed down his chin. She was feisty, like always. It didn't matter, she could do her worst; he'd heal up eventually. He had to admit the hurt always felt so good when it was inflicted by her. It actually fueled their fire. He grabbed hold of her hair and roughly pulled her head to exposed her neck. His tongue traced a path upwards against her ice cold skin and she hissed in satisfaction. He stopped just under her ear.

"How do you want it this time?"

She shoved him off of her with such force, he flew through the air and landed on his back in the soft grass. There was no time to react since she was already on him when he shook his dazed head. Her fingers got to work immediately with his jeans. She'd already torn the shirt he wore. They both knew by then whatever clothes they had on wouldn't survive the encounter. He usually put up a little more fight back and forth with her, but he decided to concede for the evening. She wanted to be in control of it all and he'd let her. It was so fucking hot.

As soon as she sheathed herself on him, his eyes rolled back in his head.

He couldn't contain his pleasure, "Fuck, Bells...you're so perfect."

An iron hand clamped over his mouth, "Shut up...you know the rules. No talking."

Sure, he knew that rule, but he didn't think it applied in the moment. She kept her hand gripped over his mouth and nose as she moved up and down on him. He would need to make a decision soon enough: kick her off and take a much needed breath or let her continue to fuck him without the aide of oxygen until he passed out. She picked up speed like only Bella could with him, taking his choice away. No way was he kicking her off. Dizziness and pleasure built up and just at the last possible second she released her hold.

There was no disputing, she always knew exactly what he needed. He gasped at the air only for a few breaths before she covered his mouth again. That time it was with her own greedy mouth. The two of them continued to take from each other's bodies which could easily go on and on. He knew they'd never tire, even him but eventually he'd finally succumb to desire and flesh when he'd spill himself deep inside her. It was only a pause if she wanted more. Most often, they never slowed and went on and on for the entire night.

She pulled off that time without hesitation. She went around collecting her clothes. He followed her to where she was standing on the edge of the overlook. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah, I have to get back tonight." There was a part of him that wanted to beg, _please stay_; but that wasn't how it was with them.

He reached around and helped tuck in her blouse. He continued to assist her even though she'd probably do it better and quicker. She allowed him to button the last two top buttons. For once, he hadn't scattered buttons all around their feet. Bella never said much, but he still needed the conformation.

"I'll see you in four weeks?" It was a combination of a question and a statement.

"You know I can't stay away." The words were exactly what he had to hear. In the beginning, she always said it was the last time, but now she knew there was no point to the lie. She always came, every month; always to the same place. He'd suggested a room once before but she shot that idea straight to hell. She said it would seem too much like an affair if they did that.

He wasn't quite sure where Bella learned the meaning of affair, but she met him in the woods every month to fuck his brains out for almost a year. She was still married to Cullen and not a soul had a clue what they'd been doing. He kinda surmised that they were up to their eyeballs in a fucking affair, but she didn't want to accept that for whatever reason, so he didn't argue.

At first, there had been very little kissing on the mouth, but now it was expected. Before he watched her leave, he bent down one more time and took what he wanted from her. It would have to tide him over for the next four weeks. She responded with such eagerness, he thought she'd reconsidered for a brief second, but she abruptly stopped and said, "Bye Jake." She darted off into the night in a blur.

He circled around their primitive love nest. Several trees still carried the scars that their activities produced. He didn't like to be there alone, too many haunting memories. He and Bella had been completely different people at one time. Now they only used each other; screwing in the forest like a couple of wild animals. He shook the images away. If she wasn't going to keep him out all night, he might as well join his friends for the bonfire, he knew they were having. He'd politely declined the invites which would have been no surprise to any of them.

Even though she was long gone, he finally said it back, "Bye Bells." Then Jacob phased and returned back to his normal life to pretend once again that nothing that happened out there mattered when he knew that was the biggest lie of them all. It mattered more than anything.

* * *

><p>Jacob marched through the sand following the noise and smell of the fire. He was freshly showered and feeling almost normal even though it'd only been an hour or so.<p>

Quil ran up to greet him first, "Hey Jakey, I thought you weren't making it tonight."

"Naw, I made room in my schedule, so I decided to grace you fools with my presence. This is kinda low key, huh?" There wasn't a huge crowd like some of their bonfires, mostly pack and significant others. He winced at the thought because he'd never have her at his side with his friends. That was a lifetime ago when she was still herself, her human self and they 'd all hang out. He made his way over to his father, and Charlie. He found it nearly impossible to look his one time, second father in the eyes anymore. He had distanced himself from him since it happened. Charlie never understood it all, and was left with so many unanswered questions. Jacob could never give him a straight answer, so he had to accept whatever Bella had told him.

"Hey, what a surprise, my boy actually showed up."

"Nice to see you too, Dad. Hey Charlie."

"Jake," was all Charlie said.

He made small talk before he used the excuse he needed to find some food. Jacob made a plate and had a seat in between Embry and Quil. It was refreshing to sit around and bullshit for once. Jacob had been a lone wolf for awhile. After all the dust settled, Sam offered him the choice to come back, no hard feelings. He at one time had Seth and Leah and a couple of newbies, as a result of all the vampires ascending on the region when the Volturi made their stand. Quil and Embry had already pledged their loyalty to him as well, but in the end; he sent them all back to Sam. He wasn't qualified to lead any of them. It was a lonely existence for his wolf, but at least he still managed to keep up the human relationships somewhat.

Quil nudged him, he was afraid he hadn't been paying attention to what they'd been discussing. "Isn't that right Jake?"

"What?"

"That the reason you're disappearing so much is because you've got a hot piece of ass that keeps you behind closed doors."

"Um, sadly no. Where'd you get that idea?"

"I don't know, you never answer our calls or texts and even when you're here like now, you're somewhere else. I'm pretty damn sure there's a woman involved. Only question is why the secret? I mean this is you, Jake. She's hot, I'm sure of it. Why not show her off?"

Jacob tried to change the subject which made him look guilty as charged.

Paul threw in his two cents, "What the fuck do you even know Quil? You're dating a 4th grader. You don't know shit about women and the only reason Jake's distant is because he still thinks he's better than us. He used that vamp money and got himself a degree and shit. That's why he doesn't give you the time of day anymore dickhead, he's an important business man. Were all a bunch of rez rats, isn't that right?"

Jacob didn't even have the energy to respond to Paul other than the silent "Fuck you."

Quil, however, was very defensive on his imprint to the young Claire. "Take that back. You know it's not like that with Claire. I don't fucking date her, ass clown. I'm practically a monk, that's why the least you could do, buddy is throw some details my way," he tossed his arm around Jacob's shoulder. "Please, let me live vicariously through you. What's the story?"

"There's no damn story, Quil. I'm busy with work, like Paul said except I don't think I'm better than anyone. That's bullshit and you all know it." Jacob drained half his beer in one swig hoping that was the end of the conversation.

"Holy shit...I just figured it out. She's married, isn't she?"

Jacob couldn't let his guard down in front of them. He'd been trying to be aloof about the whole line of questioning since it was instigated by Quil. They all knew he was a special case. Poor bastard had been the horniest out of all of them as teenagers when he was pretty much cursed with a child imprint. He had to change so much to be what little Claire needed which was only a protector, a big brother of sorts. How in the hell did he come up with that?

Jake finished his beer and tossed the bottle in the flames. The glass shattered and splintered in the glowing embers. "For the last damn time, Quil...I don't have anything special going on besides the occasional one night stand to satisfy my urges. Might I suggest you go to a club or a bar and do the same thing, so you don't fucking let your mind run crazy."

Quil apologized and said he'd drop it, but he reminded Jake what he suggested was not possible. "You should know as well as I do, I can't do that Jake. I mean, it wasn't that long ago since..." Jacob was in his face in an instant shutting him down before his big mouth got him into trouble. He loved him like a brother, but he would have knocked him out cold and they all knew it.

"Don't...don't fucking think about saying her name. You don't want to go there with me."

He furiously shook his head, "Sorry man, I didn't mean to bring it up. Forget it. I'm a moron, everyone knows that."

"Finally, someone's speaking the truth around here," Paul said as he tossed a can and clocked Quil in the head. It managed to break up the tense situation at least. They all started a bit of a food fight with the scraps left on their plates. Jake used the distraction to make his escape. He shouldn't have gone, it always pointed out the obvious; how he didn't belong with them anymore. He briefly stopped by his father and told him goodbye and goodnight. Rachel stopped him before he headed to the parking area.

"Jake, wait up...the old man was happy to see you."

He shrugged, he hadn't noticed.

"Will you come to dinner soon...please? We all miss you."

"Lahote misses me?"

"Well, maybe in his own way, but Dad and I do. Please say you'll come."

"Sure, sure Rach, just let me know when. I'd love to have dinner with the family."

He had a lonely stretch of road between the reservation and his place. He had a cabin out in the middle of nowhere. It suited his needs, but was nothing fancy. He actually was at work more than home anyway. Paul was right about some of the shit he said. He had taken money from Carlisle and taken classes online when he lived with them those years. He'd got a degree in mechanical engineering and he was making a shitload of money that he rarely even dipped into. Other than the basic necessities and his custom truck, which he did spend a chunk of change on, there wasn't much else that interested him.

He sat out on his small porch sipping his routine glass of whiskey before bed. No wonder, he was so foreign to his one time brothers. He'd abandoned them all; first for her and then for her daughter. He looked out into the night and the forest that echoed life all around him even though he felt dead inside, something he had in common with Bella. He took aim and tossed the glass at the nearest tree and as the glass shattered in the moonlight, he whispered the one name he'd halted Quil from uttering, "Renesmee."

_**~Thanks for reading**_

_**FYI: All Breaking Dawn happened and this is 6 years in the future after the magical "Forever" ending. Don't expect quick fixes, if you only want warm and fuzzies, this isn't for you. However, I promise that one day a sequel exists that will make you smile again. FYI: if you are also on TR, I'm ahead on that site and will probably continue to be, since I will only post this one once a week for now.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Nothing but Time

_**I'm super excited about this story. It's truly for those that are committed for the long haul, no quick fixes. This chapter will probably answer some of your questions or it might give you some new ones.**_

Chapter 1: Nothing but Time

_3 years prior_

Jacob was busy trying to get the last of his assignments in for the week. He was in his room or his den as Blondie nicknamed it because she was so damn funny or so she thought.

He tried to live out a somewhat normal life as best as he could given the circumstances. He was enjoying college at least even if the majority of it was online, but he was starting to work on campus more often. He usually put on his headphones and zoned out for hours at a time to do nothing but work on the computer or bury his head in a book. He preferred the solace as opposed to pretending he was one of them when clearly he wasn't and never would be.

Jacob lived in the bottom level of the new house that Dr. Fang built with everyone in mind. They were an hour or so outside of the city so he could continue to be a doctor at one of Seattle's largest hospitals. The split level place was hidden on a remote stretch of property with forests on all sides.

A couple of years ago they were all worried for their very survival since that anguished blonde vampire from Denali ratted them out to the Volturi. In the end, everything had been resolved peacefully, not including Irina losing her head in front of everyone for crying wolf, pun intended. Most of the credit went to Renesmee, his young imprint. She had just the right blend of innocence and intelligence to convince them all she wasn't a threat. She was an exceptional child and Jacob loved her like they all did. She was part of Bella which was easy to see, but she was Edward's child as well. It was a harsh reminder of just how far they'd gone from when he first fell in love with Bella as a hopeful 16 year old boy. He was a much more realistic 21 year old. Fairytales and happy endings weren't in his future.

He had some peace with the outcome that he'd bonded with Bella's only child, but there was something buried deep in the back of his mind that realized it should have gone a different way. He knew he felt paternal or brotherly towards the child and highly doubted he would ever change. His former pack could say what they thought might happen one day because of the legends, but no one knew his mind any longer; not even her. She use to and at first the two of them tried to pretend it was the same: Jake n Bells, best friend duo but that's not how it was. Half the time, their animosity was palpable.

It bothered Ness and she vocalized her feelings to Jake whenever she spotted the tension. It was a relief that she didn't have any crazy notions, as well, about him because she was starting to get into that preteen phase when girls might notice guys. Nessie honestly treated him like a big brother and he knew it bothered all the Cullen's for some unknown reason. Perhaps, they needed a more viable reason for his permanent presence in their lives. Even the little pixie tried to convince him things would change. She'd apparently had a "vision." He'd learned through observation, half the time her visions were full of shit.

"Jake," she called his name as she knocked.

"Come in, Nessie."

She walked in and looked around. "Whatcha doing?"

"Applied Mechanics."

"Oh, sounds boring."

"It's not. What's up?"

"Mom made a special dinner, so why don't you come up and join me?"

He grimaced, "No thanks, I'm not hungry."

"Since when?" She laughed and smiled at him the way only she could melt his heart. She was paler, if that was possible. He thought her cheek bones protruded a little more as well.

"Come on, it's fettuccine alfredo with grilled chicken. She has all the sides too. I can't believe you didn't smell the French bread." He had but he was trying to ignore it.

"Are you actually going to eat all that?"

"Yeah, the pasta at least and maybe a slice of bread. I'm going to try. Anyway, you know she made it mostly with you in mind."

He made a few grumbling noises. Why the hell did she go and do something like that? They all knew Renesmee had become pretty sensitive to damn near everything. She was mostly on nutritional shakes while Carlisle tried to figure out why she was losing weight and her growth had pretty much stalled that year. Jacob wasn't too worried, because they'd met that healthy looking guy, Nahuel that was similar to Ness. Alice found him in the Amazon and he was like 150 years old so they all expected her to lead an extremely long life.

"Alright, Lil Boss, maybe I'll come make a plate later. You go on and dig in. You need to eat, but I have an hour's worth of work left here and I don't want to lose my focus."

"Mom's going to be disappointed."

"I highly doubt that."

Ness spun around and surveyed his living quarters once more. "This is messy again, Jake. You know Mom doesn't like it when you let it get this way. She has her system."

"I'll pick up this weekend, but I've been busy so as far as I'm concerned, Bella can take her system and shove..."

The child shook her head slow and exaggerated. He had to watch his mouth around her, she never let anything slide. That's why he'd dubbed her Lil Boss. She ran the place as far as he was concerned, but she never let it go to her head. She always kept her sweet disposition.

She came up behind him and gave him a hug. "I'll see you upstairs shortly. I know you'll come."

She had gone full circle with her eating habits. In the beginning, her craving for blood was strong, so he'd overseen much of her hunting. He wanted to be damn sure, she understood animals were the only place to receive nourishment from. As her cognitive abilities became even more keen, he started encouraging her to try new foods with him. She had a little bit of hero worship going on and started to want to be more like him, than the rest of the family; so her diet eventually became more human-like. She had a voracious appetite for such a tiny thing. He missed those days, pigging out on ice cream in the kitchen with her or sharing a bowl of popcorn while watching Disney princess movies. They were the only two real food consumers in the household so they bonded over many a dish.

Bella still liked to cook and Jacob caught her staring at her creations from time to time. He knew she wished she could eat with them at times. He was petty enough to rub it in too. He'd been known to dangle a fry or two in front of her face. "Remember these? Crispy, salty just the right amount of oily goodness." Then he'd swipe it through the ketchup that he remembered Bells adored and chomp it right in front of her, not even bothering to keep his mouth closed. She'd thrown some things at him a few times, but most of the time, she acted like she didn't care. That was the kicker, he still knew every time she tried to lie or hide something. Husband Eddie, clueless as ever, never knew unless she made a point to let down her shield.

He was pissed at the reminder Bella tried to control how he kept his area. She had nothing better to do those days, so she'd turned into some sort of obsessive compulsive vampire, or a clean and organizer freak. He was sick and damn tired of all her systems. Jacob kicked his hamper over and further scattered clothes on the floor. "There, Queen of Clean, how's that? Fuck your system and fu..."

"I heard that," Bella opened the door before he could finish his tirade.

"Even the little one knows to knock, Bella."

"Sorry," she firmly pounded on the inside of the door after she was already inside. "Knock, knock."

"What do you want?" he rudely asked.

"Um, I think you know the answer to that?"

He stalked towards her, with a hint of mischief in his eyes, "I think I do and that's why you've turned into such a frigid bitch. You're embarrassed they'll all figure it out."

"Screw you, Jake. I'm talking about dinner and you know it."

"What a mouth you have now. How come you never talk like that in front of your doting husband?"

"Are you coming to eat or not? You're the best one at encouraging her."

"Why'd you make all that shit? You know she can't eat it."

"Because she needs the calories and the carbs. Can't you tell, she's lost again?" There was a hint of despair in her voice. He could always hear her frustration whenever he knew she wished she could still shed tears.

Jacob thought it was time to stop trading barbs with her. She was really worried and he tried to do what he use to be so good at and that was cheering her up. "Bells, it's just a phase, I'm sure. She was off the charts for long time. I'm sure she's only leveling out. We met Nahuel. She's going to be fine."

"Is she? I saw the look on Carlisle's face the last time he examined her. He's running a bunch of tests this weekend. He's concerned, so are Edward and I. Please..."

He stepped a few steps closer and did something that he never did. He touched her lips with his finger. "Stop worrying, and I'll go upstairs with you. I'll work my magic and get her to eat extra helpings, I swear. It's going to be fine." Bella was so different. She was graceful and strong and self-assured, but when he looked closely the old version was still buried deep inside that stone exterior. He felt the urge to hug her. He couldn't remember the last time he'd done that. He was staring at her with intent. He decided to stop hesitating and he pulled her into his chest. She pushed off in an instant.

"Don't, please...Edward doesn't like to smell you on me. I've told you that before."

She'd almost made him revert to his pussy ways, but never again. He wasn't going to look desperate in front of her again. "Whatever you say. You can blame him, because we both know it's you that finds it difficult to be surrounded by my scent. It does things to you, but you'll never admit it."

"Get over yourself. You smell like a wet dog, and I don't care for that all over me. Speaking of wet dog, this room is disgraceful. Why are you not getting your laundry done? I told you I'd do it if you bring up the hamper I gave you."

"Fuck that, I don't want my underwear mixed in with all of you and your bloodsuckers' skivvies."

"I said I'd do it separately. I have the time."

"Forget it, I'll do it when I'm not busy, but I have a life outside of this place. I'm trying to better myself."

"Sometimes, you act so much like a teenage boy still. Grow up, Jake."

"I am, so quit trying to mother me. It doesn't work for me in the least, unless you're eager to start experimenting and you want to try spanking me or something."

She looked enraged or slightly turned on but she stomped his fucking foot and he heard the damn thing crack. "Oweee, dammit, you broke my foot."

She walked to the door, "It'll heal...I'll see you in five, upstairs."

* * *

><p>"Anymore, Lil Boss?"<p>

Ness shook her head, "Sorry, Jake but it hurts too much. I don't want it to come back up."

Yeah, that wouldn't be good, he imagined, so Jacob accepted she was done at managing a quarter of a serving of pasta and two bites of bread. He was finishing up his second helping while Bella put away the leftovers for him the next day.

"Renesmee, why don't you go upstairs and have a relaxing soak in the big tub?"

Ness gave Jacob a hug and told him goodnight. "Why were you limping earlier?"

He looked towards his assaulter and she smirked. "Um, I tripped over something in my messy room, no biggie. It's all better now."

"See...Mom's always right. You should keep your room picked up and you wouldn't have accidents."

Jacob didn't bother to respond. He only encouraged her to listen to Bells and run up stairs to have a bath. He realized she wanted to speak to him in private without little ears listening in.

"What'd she mean about it coming back up? She's been vomiting too?"

Bella craned her neck and waited until the faucet in the bathroom upstairs came on. "Yes, Edward and I took her hunting this morning. We thought maybe that would give her some more energy. You know she still has it occasionally. We had to do it all for her Jake, she isn't strong enough anymore. She drank, but within minutes it was all coming back up and she was frightened. We all were."

Jacob didn't want to picture it, but he couldn't help it. Vomiting blood must have been a horrible scene. The rest of the Cullen's filed in the kitchen area. Jacob had a good rapport with Carlisle so he immediately started asking him what he thought. The doc didn't sugar coat things. He told them all if they didn't find something that worked soon, Renesmee's health would rapidly decline. He was performing tests over the weekend, but with the rarity of her species, he didn't have much to go on.

Jacob watched as Bella reached out for Edward, but he shook his head and said he needed a moment. He ended up leaving her alone and left the house. Bella started clearing up the dishes, while Blondie advised her she'd go upstairs with Ness. Jacob picked up the large pot and started to help out.

"You don't have to."

"I know, but I want to. You'll be done twice as fast if I help you."

She turned her head and met his eyes with her golden gaze. "All I have anymore is time, Jake."

_**~Thanks for reading.**_


	3. Chapter 2: Kick Start my Heart

**~_Thanks so much for reviewing and following. I really want it to catch on so I'm posting one more this week. _**

**_Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephanie Meyer._**

Chapter 2: Kick Start my Heart

Months had gone by and Renesmee had only gotten worse. Carlisle had a feeding tube inserted and she was on IV's for hydration. She still managed to walk around the house some, but she was not strong enough for the outdoors. Jacob had to be upstairs more than he liked but it was important that he saw her everyday. Sometimes, he'd bring his laptop and camp out with his schoolwork on the couch while she watched TV. Other times he'd carry her to the porch and let her get some sunshine.

Of course, the family was beside themselves with worry. They all had their own coping mechanisms. There was a lot more bickering going on behind the scenes. They all pretended in front of her since no one wanted to further upset her. She still had a positive outlook. Edward had to have been the worst. He didn't know the first thing about being there for Bella. He imagined a perfect life for them, but watching a child slip away was about as ugly as it got. He was good to his daughter and made good use of their time together. They still bonded over music and literature. He often avoided his wife though and Bells looked as lonely as he'd ever seen her.

No matter what sympathy he was feeling for her, the two of them continued to let their relationship further deteriorate. Jacob was coming in late from school one evening. He'd have to miss Ness because she was already sleeping. He couldn't wait to hit the bed as well. He went to his bathroom and got a shower. He pretty much threw himself on his king sized bed without any extra thoughts to pulling back the comforter. He lifted his head and noticed the room was tidier than normal. "Dammit, woman..." she'd been in there while he was out. "She has some nerve."

Jacob rolled over to his stomach and heard a crinkling noise. He reached under his stomach and pulled out the offending paper. It was a folded piece of paper from a notepad which he knew was Bella's not to mention he could smell her all over it.

He opened it. She'd actually written him a short letter. Why not just text? They texted when it was necessary. Oh, he wondered if the bloodsucker spied on her phone and she didn't want him to know something. He wouldn't put it past him.

Bella wanted him to meet with her in private away from the house and he wasn't to say a word. She instructed him to leave the letter under the mat before he went to bed with an appropriate time and place that would suit his schedule.

He wrote down the name and address of a coffee shop close to campus. He had a study session set for 6:30 the next evening so he told Bella to meet him there anytime after 4:30. Jacob put the note under the mat and climbed in bed. His mind couldn't help but wander. Why all the secrecy? It couldn't have been about them. He'd leave those dead fantasies to his wet dreams. Why he still had those about her was beyond all reason. He was over it. She was married and he was a semi-content bachelor. They didn't even get along anymore, yep...it definitely had nothing to do with them. He needed to quit thinking about it so much and go to sleep, but she was already on his mind. Now he was sure to have a dream.

Jacob startled when the scent permeated his senses in the middle of the night. She was outside his door. He couldn't hide his curiosity, he got up and spied on her through a small window close to the door. Bella had the paper in her hand. She'd had more than enough time to read his reply, but she just kept standing there. He could open the door, that was always an option, but he opted to keep spying on her instead. She eventually brought the secret communication between the two of them closer to her face and then she clutched it against her chest. Then she turned towards the door. He briefly thought she was coming in which meant he'd need to jump back in bed and pretend he was sleeping. That wasn't what she did. Instead, Bella placed her palm to his wooden door like she was paying homage to his living quarters. She held her hand there awhile until she finally let her head fall forward letting her forehead rest on the door. His sensitive ears picked up her whispering. All she said was, "Oh, Jake...what happened to us?"

She left in the time he blinked his eyes. He laid back down and allowed his mind to run wild. Good thing he could function on only a few hours of sleep. He didn't think he'd sleep another wink. The way she was acting, what she had said; what was going on with her? It had to be related to the stress of Ness's illness. He kept replaying her words over and over. _What happened to us?_ This...he thought, the life they were in is what happened. Most important, her stupid rash decisions made as a teenager...that's what happened. He had suspected she was full of regret, but she'd never admit it. She always made a point to put on a show with Edward to make sure he knew she was blissfully happy in a perfect marriage. Once Ness started her decline, she didn't bother so much and he saw what was really happening. Edward never seemed as taken with her like he was when she was human. That was the allure of the entire relationship. He saw it, Blondie had slipped and mentioned it before as well, so he wasn't imagining it.

* * *

><p>Jacob was eager, so he was in his usual spot at 4:20 just in case she showed early. The door jingle went off at about 4:45 when she sauntered inside. She was in full incognito mode. He laughed. It was her Jackie O disguise: scarf wrapped around her head, large sunglasses, double breasted jacket and dark gloves. She approached his table and had a seat in the opposite chair.<p>

She didn't say anything, not hi or how long have you been waiting. She just sat there and stared or so he thought. He could see anything through those ridiculous glasses.

"Bells, lose the get up. I can't take you seriously and you look like a moron inside with those glasses."

"Sorry," she peeled all of it off in front of him. A naughty voice inside his mind said, _keep going,_ but she stopped with the jacket.

"Why are you wearing the contacts?" Her brown eyes gave him a wave of nostalgia.

She shrugged. "I don't like the way some people stare at the natural ones. A remnant of my self-consciousness I suppose."

He preferred the golden ones, no reason to pretend about what she was.

"So I'm here, what's the big secret?"

Bella gave him the latest update, since he'd been swamped at campus. He hadn't seen her in two days. She was weaker, and her lab work looked much worse. Things he knew were going to occur, but hearing it wasn't easy. She continued to talk and told him some of the moments they'd had together when Ness felt like talking. She kept her spirits up through it all. He was happy that Bella was having that time with her and he felt the pull to see her that evening. He wasn't wanting to be out too late, but study sessions with Chastity had been known to go all night and he hadn't had one in awhile. Considering all the stress he was experiencing, he really needed it.

Jacob couldn't help let his mind dwell on that for a second when Bella's confession rocked him. "So I called Sam."

"You did what? Why?"

She said she wanted to inform him about Renesmee. His pack had helped them in battle and everyone seemed fond of her. Of course, she was also an imprint which brought her some sort of protection and connection to them, regardless of whether Jacob insisted on being a lone wolf.

"Sam actually had a conversation with you?" He knew Sam didn't hate her, but there was still underlying animosity.

"Yes, Emily answered and smoothed it over, so he would hear what I needed to say. He sent his apologies on behalf of his entire pack. He seemed truly shaken at what will soon be my daughter's fate."

"I'm sorry, I hadn't shared with anyone other than Billy. I wasn't sure if you wanted me to just yet. Bells, I keep holding out hope. Carlisle's a genius at this stuff. He's been around long enough, he has advantages to regular doctors. I still think he'll save her."

"Don't Jake...I can't go there right now. The reason I had to see you is Sam said some legends say if the imprint dies, so will the wolf. How could you not tell me that? You had to have known. Aren't you worried? What if I? I mean what..." her voice trailed off.

He had never told her the truth, could Bella even handle the truth? He wasn't sure if it was worth telling her or not, but the old Jake always told her the truth.

"Bella, I'm not going to die even if the worst happens and I'm still holding out hope Carlisle will help her...save her. If he can't, of course, I'm going to be broken...devastated. I don't know how any of us will get over it, but I'm not going to die."

"How do you know that?"

"Because my imprint to Ness isn't like the other guys."

She furrowed her brow, like she was trying to figure out his words.

"Do you really want to hear this?"

"Um, yeah, if it concerns my child; I think I need to know."

"I'm only partially imprinted to Renesmee."

"I don't understand."

"I was supposed to imprint on you, Bells, but you blocked me with that damn shield, so I imprinted on all that was left of you...the only part of you that was left. Ness is an open book, she didn't block me."

Those false, big brown eyes widened. She slammed her hands so hard on the table, a tiny crack formed across the middle. "That's a lie. Why the hell did you say that to me? You know how much stress I'm under. Do you really hate me that much now?"

"Hate you? Fuck...I'm pissed half the time but I never said I hate you. I'm just frustrated because of how your actions led us into this impossible situation. Why couldn't you have figured that shield shit out before? None of the Cullen's thought about it before when you blocked Edward from reading your mind?"

She was insistent he was wrong, that she couldn't be his intended imprint, but Jacob had his suspicions since they were preparing for the Volturi's visit when the knowledge of her shield became front and center. It was probably easier for her to believe that he was wrong or making it up to get under her skin, than for her to actually accept they were meant to have a completely different reality. He knew he was right. He'd been in their heads, and there was something different about the imprint. He wasn't like Quil, and he was the closest example to himself. Jacob never talked about it but he dated here and there and then he had girls like Chastity that were a little more than study partners every once in awhile. Quil had once said that was impossible, further proving, he was different. If he and Bella didn't wrap up their conversation soon, she'd end up meeting her. He, at first thought that was a bad idea, but a part of him wanted to see her reaction. After all, he had to suffer through the early marriage years with her and Edward. No one cared how hard that was for him. They all assumed he had Ness, who happened to be a baby, so no, it didn't exactly ease the pain. He knew he had a purpose to care for her and love her, but his love for Bella didn't die just because she did.

He wasn't sure when that finally happened, but he was pretty sure he didn't love her anymore. There was no point to it.

"I guess we're done here, I don't know why I was concerned. You seem to be content and carefree."

"Are you fucking kidding me? You have no idea..." She was making it seem like he didn't even care what was happening to Ness. Bella was basically making outrageous assumptions only because she couldn't handle the truth. He wonders if the thought that the shield worked on him ever had crossed her mind. Surely, he wasn't the only one that still used his brain.

He wasn't sure telling her had been worth it. They already were strained, and he could tell by her reaction they were sure to get worse. Ness didn't need them at each other's throats. She was so easily upset when they fought.

He decided the best thing to do was get rid of her. "Bella, I have a study session in a bit."

"I can't believe I took this risk to see you, just so you could make a mockery of our former friendship."

"Huh?"

She went on to elaborate a little bit on how she'd been sneaky, not wanting to cause problems with Edward. He wasn't dealing with all the emotions that were present since they were almost certain to lose their only child. Even though, he'd been a little more accepting of their friendship than he now admits he ever should have been; he was bothered by the fact that Jacob was still a presence in their lives. He witnessed the tension between them and had read into it a little differently than what Bella claimed to be the truth.

"I don't want him to misunderstand."

"Enlighten me, why are we so tense now after all these years if we're all supposed to know our place in life?"

She glared at him blinking her eyelids quickly even though she didn't need to. Maybe the contacts were bothering her.

"Don't ever wear those again in front of me."

He hated to see the chocolate brown eyes, but he couldn't turn away from them. They were both staring so intently, he didn't pay attention that Chastity had come in the cafe early.

"Jake, hey," she waved her hand close to his face.

Bella's attention soon moved to the tall blonde that would be his partner for the rest of the evening.

"Oh hey, Chastity...um, can I have a few more minutes while I finish up here?"

"Sure, I'm early. I'll go get our drinks."

He held up his that had gone cold since he barely thought to drink it.

"Oh, you have yours, okay. Do you want another?" she giggled and smiled. She kept sticking her neck out like she was wanting Bella to acknowledge her, but Bella kept her stone expression. Once she'd glanced her way and sized her up, she didn't even look at Chastity again who had since gotten in line to order coffee.

"Seriously, a study session? You expect me to believe that bimbo is in the engineering program?"

"Hell yeah, she's got a higher GPA than I do, why do you think I study with her?"

"I can't imagine," she frowned.

He couldn't hide his smirk.

She had the nerve to say he seemed proud of his actions despite her daughter. "I've definitely misunderstood what Renesmee meant to you all these years."

She acted like she was going to get up and leave the table but he grabbed her arm. That was not going to be the last word. "Quit lying, you aren't worried about Ness. You're jealous. You never wanted me with anyone else even if you didn't want me."

"So you're with the bouncy blonde?"

"No, not exactly and Ness knows I see women, but I don't have anything serious going on just yet. I'm more worried about my degree and my career."

"What? Why? That's disgusting, what do you tell her? She's only a child."

"Nothing inappropriate, just when I have a date or whatever. She's curious and she's smart. Ness knows it's normal for me to spend time with people my own age. Again, I've told you all, it's not like that with us. As you said, she's only a child."

"But Quil?"

"Doesn't date, yeah I know, but I'm not him." He paused, and told her what he could easily see, "This really gets under your frosty exterior, doesn't it?"

"I couldn't give a single fuck, Jacob as long as you don't hurt my daughter." Wow, Bella still sucked at lying. He could tell she cared very much.

"I don't."

"Do whatever you want, you obviously do," she added.

"You're damn right. I deserve some sort of life. I've given up everything else: my family, my pack, my freedom to live with a family of vampires. Do you think that's anything that I ever imagined for my life?" He had an obligation to watch over Ness and he wasn't resentful of her, but of what all of it involved...yeah, he was resentful.

Chastity came back to the table just about then and asked if we was ready to get started. The cafe was crowded, and he knew she probably wanted to sit down. It still wasn't 6:30 yet when they were supposed to meet, and like always; she was eager. Bella responded to her finally. "Look, Chesty...we're in the middle of something. Go sit someplace else and quit interrupting."

Chastity was a little spunky which he liked about her, but she was about to get in over her head. She stepped really close to Bella's side. "The cafe's full and there are no places to sit." She put her her hands on her hips and complained further, "Jacob, don't you have anything to say? You're the one that asked me here and you're sitting there speechless while this rude bitch you're with verbally abuses me."

Bella's face went through a subtle transformation. If Chastity kept staring long enough, surely her natural self-preservation instinct would kick in and she'd back off. Bella slammed her fist down once more and two more cracks ran through the wood. Chastity's eyes widen, it was finally sinking in. She was messing with the wrong person. "The wall's free, go stand over there and watch who you name call unless you want to see exactly how rude I can be."

Chastity backed away, spun around in circles, eyed the door like she thought she might flee the cafe, but in the end she obeyed Bella and walked over to occupy some empty wall space. He shook his head. Having the two of them meet was better than he'd imagined. It was pretty fucking entertaining. "I'm not done with you," he told Bella, but he got up and went over to smooth things over with her, since he had big plans for the evening.

"I don't know why I'm even waiting. What's going on? Who is that? She's married, I saw the rock on her hand. I know we aren't exclusive, but you're pushing it flaunting your affair in front of me," she pushed out her perky breast in a defiant posture.

Jacob held up his hand because there was a chance she'd never shut up. "It's not like that. Bella's a family friend. She's kinda my landlady, it's just business, but I really have to clear up something first and then I'm all yours for the rest of the day."

"Landlady?" She looked around him, to spy on Bella again. "Do you live with her? I thought you said you rented out a family's basement." None of this was her business and Jacob was regretting trying to get her to stay. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He didn't even know what else he was going to say to her, she wasn't worth it. Her notes were actually the only thing he valued from her at the present time. "Good, the witch is leaving. Let's get our table." His head twisted just in time to catch Bella's backside through the glass door.

"Dammit," he wasn't done. He wanted the last word. She'd invited him there and he was pissed she was walking out on him. "Fine, hold the table. I'll be right back." Jacob fled the cafe to follow the scent. Bella had made a right and headed down the sidewalk. She then crossed the street. He maneuvered through some traffic and realized exactly where she must be heading. The parking garage was a couple of blocks down. He picked up the pace and started running. She couldn't use her vampire speed out in public, so he still had a chance to head her off.

He entered the garage and scanned the rows of cars to see if he recognized her car. She blindsided him from the right side. Her body collided with his. "Stop following me. We're done."

She'd knocked the breath out of him. What the hell was her problem, they never got physical. Was she looking for a fight? He wasn't going to fight her. Bella sped up the ramp. Jacob didn't notice anyone else in the area, so he was quickly on her heels.

"Stop, Bells. You've seriously got issues. Still avoiding the truth after all these years."

She didn't like that one bit, because Bella stopped fleeing from him. Instead, she came at him with fury in her eyes. The two collided and he was shoved into the wall. The impact cracked the column behind him. He wasn't sure, his head might have cracked as well. The wolf awakened sensing the threat from his natural enemy. Vibrations ran through his body. She had a firm grip on his arms and for once the monster was easier to visualize than any part of his old Bells.

"The wolf wants at me. Let him out, Jake and see what happens."

Growls escaped him as he tried to form words of warning. "Back off..." he choked out. His body had the first glimpse of a shimmer. She wanted the wolf released, he was near the point of not being able to reign him back in. Her hold was painful, he might be able to kick with his legs and then he'd get the hell out of there before something occurred that neither could take back.

Bella pressed her rigid body closer. He stared in her amber eyes, she'd ditched the contacts along the way. His eyes burned, he knew they were rimmed in yellow by then. The animal within was ready to take over. Maybe that's what should happen, the two creatures should battle it out once and for all.

Never in a million years, could he have predicted how she'd handle the standoff. Bella's mouth engulfed his. She wasn't out to kill him, at least not in a physical sense. They were kissing, not like years before. It was rough, hard and full of passion. Her hands grasped his neck, his grabbed her ass and pulled her up. Bella's knees hit the concrete column and he pulled her against him. He was hard in a second and she was moving herself exactly in the right spot. Good that he was strong enough to hold her up with only one hand. He pulled his other hand through her hair to let her know, he needed more. How could he not be disgusted by what was happening? It went against all his natural instincts, but the wolf retreated as soon as the passion erupted.

Jacob and Bella kissed with such fervor, it caused him physical pain. He smelled his own blood. She'd split his lip and she was tasting his blood for the first time, but he had no fear. Maybe he should, but he was so focused on getting what he wanted from her...no needed. How did he not know that he still needed her like that? They'd been living a lie for over three years, both of them. It all came back to him, the only woman he'd ever loved; she was a bloodsucking demon. No, she was just Bells. He moved his lips in constant synchronization with hers only gasping at air when it was absolutely necessary. He finally pulled back enough and attacked her neck, instantly regretting he could never leave him mark there. She clung to the wall and his body and he gripped her breast as he kissed up and down her neck. She hissed in approval. He had already made the decision to pull her into the nearby elevator and fully have his way with her, but activity on the lower level became evident. A car door slammed and he sensed a group of people.

She pushed off and landed at least ten feet away from him. He kept his position on the wall. He had no idea what he looked like, but she looked pissed as hell. It was not what he expected after that encounter which she started, by the way. "I hate you, Jacob Black. Don't ever touch me again." Her form was barely a streak in front of his eyes and a couple of seconds ticked by before he recognized her engine. Bella's Mercedes screeched and squealed its tires as it spun around the parking garage at a ridiculous speed for such closed quarters.

"What the fuck just happened?" he asked himself. He was a damn fool. That's what. She'd mind-fucked him all over again. He might as well have been 16 again. It was exactly the same. All of her actions had told him she still wanted him, but then her words were definitive.

"I hate you."

He had nothing better to do but go back to the cafe and see if Chastity was still waiting on him. The study session could go to hell. Hopefully, she'd be ready and willing for a meaningless fuck like usual even though he'd been an asshole. He needed to forget and she was good for that. Luckily, she'd stayed.

"There you are. I was ten seconds from ditching you." She looked furious, but then worried. "Oh no, you're bleeding. What happened, did you get into a fight or something?" Chastity handed him a napkin. He still had quite a bit of blood oozing from his lip.

"Thanks," he wiped his mouth. "Yeah...something." That was weird. He wasn't sure what the deal was, but he smelled venom. She had hindered his healing. He knew they weren't susceptible like humans, but he wasn't sure what was happening. He excused himself and went to the restroom. Jacob had deep cut in lip. He immediately washed it with soap and water. As soon as he did that, he watched his lip wound knit back together. It was a visual confirmation that Bella was toxic to him in more ways than one. He brought his hands back up to his face, and even though he'd tried to wash it away, her scent still lingered. It was all over him.

He normally hated the smell of vampire, but she had never exactly had that effect on him. After being in an aroused state with her, a new scent was ingrained in his brain. It was the sexual side of both of them combined and it was like nothing else he'd ever encountered. How the hell was he supposed to go back out there with Chastity and ask her to take him to her apartment? He could shower, she'd think that was hot, but after scrubbing his hands two more times and lifting them to his nose; he knew it still wouldn't do the trick. What if he could never wash her away? He closed his eyes and saw what had happened again in his mind. A knock at the door pushed away his fantasy replay. "What?" he barked.

"Jacob, are you alright?" her voice grated on his ears. There was no way he was spending another second with her that evening. He doubted he'd ever see her outside the college ever again since he was being completely honest with himself. He slammed his fist in the mirror and watched it crack in every direction.

* * *

><p>Jacob finally pulled in the driveway with his lights cut off at around 4am. He'd missed Ness another day, but he swore he'd be in her room when she woke up that morning. None of this mess was her fault and it was wrong to not make time for her. He'd left the coffee shop without another word to Chastity. She'd screamed his name over and over making a huge scene as he walked out on her. He'd gotten in his truck and drove for awhile until he parked it near the woods. He needed to get out and run free which is what he did for the next several hours. <em>Where'd you go?<em> He asked his wolf. He easily phased and let the animal take over, but there was no answer as to why the wolf allowed what had happened in the parking garage. One second, he'd been close to ripping her apart and the next second he'd only wanted to rip her clothes off. He was as fucked up as she was, and that said a lot.

Bella would have thought he was with Chastity. He knew she paid attention that he hadn't come home. There was a tiny bit of satisfaction if he'd caused her any suffering. He walked in his room to find that it was a disaster. Even he wasn't that much of a slob. "Fucking bitch," he murmured. First, she'd been in there without permission to clean and now she was wrecking the place for no reason. It did no good to lock her out, that wouldn't have worked. He normally didn't lock the door. Maybe, he should go upstairs and spill all their dirty secrets. That'd get her where it hurt, but then he thought about Ness and he changed his mind.

Jacob dug through the piles of clothes on the floor, she'd even dumped out his drawers. Petty and childish, was what she was. Big mistake being an immortal teenager. He took a long, hot shower and scrubbed his skin raw until he was finally satisfied he'd washed all traces of her away. He slipped on some boxer briefs and a pair of gym shorts, brushed his teeth and exited the bathroom. He pushed all the crap she'd dumped across his bed and pulled back the covers, so he could go to sleep.

"FUCK!" he screamed. Bella had been in his bed. She'd rolled around in it for quite sometime judging by how strong the scent was. He was not sleeping there, that was for certain. He pulled a few extra blankets out and made a temporary bed on the floor. Jacob thought about all he'd need to do in the morning: open all the windows, wash the bedding, flip the mattress. Of course, that was all on top of cleaning the place up in general. He tried to shut his eyes tight and will himself to sleep. She said she hated him. Come to think of it, he hated her too. He buried his face into the pillow which he'd kept from the corrupted bed just to torture himself. He inhaled deeply, "But the hate feels so good." He breathed it in again. Technically, he wasn't dead like her, but he swore for the first time in three years, his heart had been adrenalized and kicked started and he was alive once more.

_**~Thanks for reading.**_


	4. Chapter 3: Rescue Me

~_**A/N Thanks for the new follows and reviews. Would love to hear what you're thinking. I'm trying to leave my comfort zone with this one. I know it's darker, but there's a purpose for that.**_

Chapter 3: Rescue Me

More months creeped by and Ness only grew weaker and sicker. Bella and Jacob had resumed their lives pretending like that one day never occurred between them. Although, when he was alone, he'd often recount every last detail and figured she did much of the same. She could barely even make eye contact with him any longer.

He had recently finished up his last semester since he'd also gone every summer as well. For once, having no job or other responsibilities had its advantages. He was fulfilling his last requirement for graduation which was a sixth month internship.

One late afternoon, he was taking his time heading home when his phone lit up.

She didn't call anymore unless it related to Renesmee.

"What is it? Is she okay?"

"No, she's had a seizure. She's coming to and she's asking for you. How soon can you be here?"

"Half an hour, at most...tell her I'm on my way." He hung up without any other conversation. Why had he held on to an unattainable hope all that time? He'd been the only one and he'd claimed to be a realist in all other situations. They were losing her and she was the only good left out of any of their mess.

Jacob pushed the accelerator to the floor and made record time. He didn't bother stopping off at his room, he ran straight upstairs.

"Jake..." a soft, hoarse voice breathed out.

"Lil Boss, I told you I'd be home early...you didn't have to be all dramatic to get me to come visit."

She tried to smile, but her dry, cracked lips didn't stretch that much. "Silly, I didn't do it on purpose."

He came closer to her hospital bed and combed through her hair with his fingers. "I know, I was only kidding. You're okay, right? It didn't hurt, did it?"

"I don't remember too much."

Thank God for small favors. He was sure it was a traumatic event. Ness looked as close to death as he'd ever seen another human being. Her pale skin was almost translucent. She had thin pink veins running all along the surface and sunken eyes shaded dark all the way around. Her beautiful, lustrous hair had thinned tremendously similar to someone that had started chemo. She'd asked Alice to cut it recently since it was so brittle. He was still trying to get used to the cropped off style. Who was he kidding? He could never get use to any of it. There was nothing more horrible that he could imagine. She'd once been so full of life, so adventurous and curious. They were all losing something so special.

"I'm tired, will you stay with me til I fall asleep?"

"Of course, I'll sit here all night if you want me to."

"No, that's alright. Someone else can, you still need sleep."

He bent over and kissed her chilled forehead and covered her with the extra blanket at her feet. Jacob sat in the recliner pulled all the way next to her bed and held her tiny hand until her breathing even out and she went into a deep sleep. He, himself, drifted off until a firm shake woke him up.

"Come on, Carlisle wants us all downstairs to talk about what we can expect."

Carlisle told him they were witnessing her last days. "All I can do anymore is attempt to keep her comfortable. She's written a letter for all of you and she would really like to see Charlie one last time. Can that be arranged, Bella?"

"Are you joking? My dad isn't going to be able to deal with this. What am I supposed to say?"

"Bells, come on...it's one of her last wishes. We'll figure something out with Charlie, like we did when she was born," Jacob wasn't going to let his young imprint die with any regrets.

She squinted her eyes at him, "It's all on you, Jacob. You took matters into your own hands then as well, never once caring about my feelings."

"You got to keep your father in your life, are you saying that wasn't something you wanted?"

"Dammit you two, cut it out. I liked it better when you were still moony-eyed over each other. This is about Renesmee...we're all losing her." Rose turned towards Bella. "Sorry, but the dog is right. If she wants to see him, you should call him. Right, Edward?"

"Do whatever, I don't care," he said completely defeated. There was nothing left in him, he was only an empty shell of his former self. Jacob even felt the slightest bit of sympathy for him. He was losing his only child and there probably wasn't anything on earth worse than that.

The reality started to take hold of Bella. The rest of them had been rather subdued listening to Carlisle. "Stop, wait...I can't do this Carlisle. It's like you're all sitting around planning her funeral. Can't you try something experimental? I don't even care if it's unethical, do something, anything." Bella's voice was desperate, but she was trying not to shout which might awaken Ness.

"Bella, I've tried everything medicine has to offer. Her system just isn't compatible with life. I don't know why."

"Alice, you and Jasper, go back to the Amazon...you need to search out Nahuel again or something else."

"We tried, you know that. There was nothing." Alice replied. She and Jasper had been there a few months ago, but they found nothing in the legends or with the other hybrid that would produce any benefits. They'd even procured some rare plants and concoctions requested by Carlisle, but those jungle medicines did nothing more than the westernized medicines.

"The venom, let's go ahead and inject her. Edward and I discussed it. I don't care about the rules. It's Renesmee, she'll be safe...not like an immortal child."

Carlisle slowly shook his head. "She already told me no, when I thought it might be our last hope. It won't work anyway."

"How do you know for sure?"

"I experimented with her cells under a microscope. She repels it. It looks like oil and water on the slide. I can only imagine it's because half her DNA comes from Edward. She's totally resistant, not to mention she was adamant."

"That she doesn't want to be cursed like us. That's what she's saying isn't it?" Jacob couldn't believe she'd said that in front of all of them, especially him. It showed how much pain she was in. Edward looked at his wife and then at Jacob. The room had never been more quite. Jacob could hear Ness's erratic heartbeat and shallow breaths from the upstairs room, but nothing else.

Edward walked over to the back door, and Bella followed him. She reached her hand out and touched his shoulder. He shrugged it off, and said, "Don't." He fled out the door without another word. The rest of the family went to their rooms. Jacob was reluctant to leave for his room, but he didn't think she wanted his company either. The whole situation felt so uncomfortable. He went into the kitchen and got the plate she'd left out for him and sat in the dim light from the oven while he ate the cold food. He didn't even feel like microwaving it.

As he was rinsing out his plate, he saw her step outside as well. Perhaps, she was going after Edward. They probably needed to talk. After all, they were married. They were both losing their daughter. It only seemed right for them to lean on each other, but why did he continually witness Edward rebuff her attempts at comfort. She was seeking it and trying to give it, but he allowed her neither. Jacob quickly went up to Ness's room once more and found Jasper and Emmett with her. He brushed his hand over her forehead and told them to come get him any hour of the night if she woke up or had a change in her condition and they both agreed.

As soon as Jake made it outdoors, it was clear that Edward and Bella had not gone the same direction. Edward had gone towards the west while Bella's scent descended down his staircase. Was she waiting on him? He looked inside to double check but she must have changed her mind. Bella had gone back up and then ran in the opposite direction of her husband. He had no idea what had come over him because without a second thought, he was in hot pursuit of her.

Jacob, only made a few strides as a man when he realized she could be many miles away. He dropped his clothes and grabbed them in his mouth as he went in search of her. It turned out she hadn't gone as far as he first imagined. It was most likely because of her need to stay close to her daughter. Jacob soon realized she was in pursuit of a buck. He'd smelled them both. She needed to hunt. He'd noticed that when she was yelling at him about Charlie. He had a good mind to leave her to it and go back to his room. He misunderstood her running off without saying anything. She was merely attending to her primal needs. He hadn't been keen on watching her take down a prey. In fact, the only reason he'd been involved in hunting was because he wanted to protect Ness as a small child. It wasn't anything he enjoyed. He preferred his meat out of hot skillet or an oven. The vampire's craving for blood as it pulsed out of a live creature still turned his stomach and it was something he didn't want to visualize with Bella. There were still parts of him that could remember the old Bells, and he thought he'd keep it that way.

Jacob had phased back while he thought about what he should do. Of course, just as he chose to leave the woods, noises filled the air. If animals cried, then that was what he was hearing. "What the hell?" he mumbled. The wind blew the scent of death through his nostrils. Bella had been after a buck, right? Why did he suddenly get the feeling a massacre was taking place? He knew she'd hear or smell him, but maybe she was distracted enough. He tried to remain calm as he walked towards the scene.

He peaked through some fallen tree limbs. There she was, his worst fear come to life. Well, not his worst since they weren't human corpses, but Bella had just massacred Bambi, his mom and dad, as well as, Thumper's family. He couldn't believe all the animal remains. Her vibrant eyes zeroed in on his as she held her last victim down...mountain lion. He'd probably been in pursuit of the family of deer. Predator had become prey.

Bella stood up and started to walk towards him not even bothering to wash the carnage from her lips. "What's the problem Jake? You know what I am, why so surprised?"

"Um.." he looked past her at the dead remains again. "What the fuck, Bells...no one's that thirsty."

"How do you know about my thirst? Sometimes, the frenzy overwhelms us...and we lose control. Isn't that why you exist, so we don't drink all the reservation dry or wipe out the city of Forks? You look like a little lost boy that just had his dreams crushed, like maybe the day you found out Santa didn't exist. Is that what it's like, seeing your old best friend in her true state?"

She'd fucking lost it. He wasn't sure how to handle her. He was actually afraid she might attack him just to prove a point. A bright red tongue slipped between her lips and cleaned the rest of the blood. "Um...so good."

"Bella, this isn't who you are or what you're about. I know you're hurting, but come on...I think you need to dial it back."

"What do you mean, it's not who I am? Of course, it is...I'm a bloodsucking demon. That's what you use to call the Cullen's. I'm one of them, it's been almost four years. This isn't new."

He tried to pull her arm but she jerked it back. "Come on, let's go back to the house."

"No, I'm not done with my hunt."

"Oh, yes you are. You're fucking done for a long time."

"No, I need more blood. At least, I don't hurt people. They're just animals, right soulless creatures just like myself."

"I...I," he didn't know what else to say to convince her. "Well, my people teach..."

"NO!" She shouted in his face. "Don't start spouting off some spiritual teachings to me about living creatures, Jake. You aren't a vegetarian. I've fixed you plenty a steak."

"I only eat what I need. You're enjoying hurting these animals because you're hurting. She wouldn't like to see this side of you anymore than I do."

Bella shoved him and he fell backwards where his ass hit the hard ground.

"Don't talk about my daughter," she shrieked.

He didn't listen. He started talking about her anyway. Bella started shaking a little with each word he uttered. He stood back up to face her again. "Let it out, Bells. It's just me and you."

"Let it out, huh? You think I don't want to cry a river of tears? I can't."

"Hit me."

"What?"

"I said, hit me. You need to let your frustrations out and I don't want you to kill another animal tonight, so hit me. I can take it."

He wasn't sure she'd do it or if it would help, but she started to pound her iron fist into his chest. He flew back a few times and he thought she might split his chest wide open eventually, but he kept getting back up and letting her do it over and over. She needed the release and he'd stay with her until he passed out.

* * *

><p>Jacob pulled his pounding head up off the pillow. Shit, he was in his bed and he didn't even remember getting there. "Ahh, that's cold, what's going on?"<p>

"I'm putting ice on your bruises, so lie still and be quite, you stupid idiot. I could've killed you. Why'd you do that?"

Oh yeah, he'd let Bella kick the shit out of him and he never fought back.

"Because you needed help. That's what friends do...they help each other."

"So we're still friends?"

"Sometimes, I mean I catch glimpses of it at times." He thought about the day in the parking garage. Friends was maybe an understatement, but all they did was avoid the truth. "Are you better?"

"I should be asking you that," she adjusted the freezing bags of ice on him again.

"I'll heal."

"I almost got Carlisle, it was so bad that last time you fell over and didn't get back up."

"Did you carry me?"

"Yes."

Shit, he was glad he didn't remember. That was embarrassing.

Bella sat down at the edge of his bed and he asked for an extra pillow so he could prop himself up a little more. She opened up for the first time in years. Bella told him how excruciating it was watching Ness slip away. "She was supposed to survive on either food or blood and neither works. It's so fucked up. I gave up so much so that she could exist, and now I'll lose her anyway." Bella cursed whatever fate or god had decided that for her.

He wasn't sure what she meant. Yeah, she had to be changed as Ness was born, but he thought that was the plan from the beginning. It's why she got married in the first place, but she ended up admitting something. "I wasn't going to do it just yet. I changed my mind on the honeymoon. Of course, Edward thought it was only about sex, but I was motivated by other things when I asked him if we could wait. I was going to go to college."

Wow, that was all news to him. She then said when they discovered the pregnancy she decided she must have a higher purpose. "I was going to be someone's mother. I'd do anything to bring my child into the world safely. I never knew I'd feel that way. I guess that's one of the reasons I was so miffed about you, she seemed like she needed you more than me and I was the only one that fought for her, not counting Rose. The whole family bonded with her and I realized I wasn't so special anymore."

"Bells, you're her mother. You're very special to Renesmee. I guarantee it."

"Jake, look at me...what good will I be after she's gone? All I ever do is read and obsess over cleaning these days."

"Well, you're in total control," she grimaced and he thought about what had happened earlier. "I mean normally, you are. I see no reason why you can't go to college one day like you originally wanted." She stared at his wall and then at his desk where all his books were. Was she jealous that he was doing it and she never got to? "Or a job. You could work."

"Edward doesn't want me to do any of those things."

"Bella...seriously. I know he's forever stuck at seventeen, but he needs to change with the times. You could have a career. I think you need it because I, for one hate all your damn systems. You definitely have too much time on your hands."

"It seems wrong for us to be discussing this. I mean she's still up there fighting. I don't want to pretend she's already gone."

He understood. She was right and Bella had to know he wasn't already trying to distract her away from Ness.

She actually thanked him for his little intervention. He told her it was her only freebie. "Next time, I'll defend myself."

She fanned her hand in front of his face, "Pssh, I'll stick kick your ass, Black and you know it."

"Nope, I don't think so, he reached out and grabbed her wrist and the two of them started up a little scuffle despite his intense rib pain. Bella was actually smiling. It'd been forever since he'd heard her laugh or seen her smile. They were enjoying themselves together for once, so they didn't pay attention when he barged in. That fucking bloodsucker never came to his space. Why that moment?

"Well, I see that the news, our precious daughter will soon pass away didn't exactly have the same effect on you. I was concerned, but looks like Jacob still has you covered."

Bella sprang off his bed and ran towards the door as he was starting to leave. They didn't bother to leave his small breezeway. He heard every word.

"No, wait...Edward it's not what you think. I was losing my mind and Jacob rescued me."

"Really, rescued you? You're an immortal, you don't need rescuing any longer."

"Maybe not physically, but mentally...I was very vulnerable after Carlisle's talk. Edward, I needed you and you left me."

"Still so foolish, love...we don't really need each other anymore and you know it."

Jacob made himself get out of the bed and listened for further conversation, but they left after Edward's last words. His hatred for him grew. If ever the chance came again and she'd let him; Jacob knew he'd still rescue her. In fact, he was almost certain, they would someday rescue each other.

~_**Thanks so much for reading.**_


	5. Chapter 4:Losses

_**~A/N Next two chapters are tear-jerkers, then there's a definite mood change. I have so much planned, even a sequel, but it isn't going to be rushed or come together too quickly. Thanks so much for tuning in, I really appreciated it.**_

_**I have some really awesome banners for most of the chapters thanks to UrbanRose on my photobucket. The link is on my profile if you want to check them out.**_

_**Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephanie Meyer.**_

Chapter 4: Losses

Jacob was upstairs with Ness watching movies on her iPad. She fell asleep every so often. The slightest bit of activity drained her of all her energy. He'd read over the letter she'd given him countless times. It still boggled his mind and he wasn't sure if he should talk it out with her in person, but she'd hinted around about him and Bella throughout the letter. What did Ness think she knew?

She caught on to his distraction and paused the movie and laid the iPad face down across her chest. "What is it, Jake?"

"Um...well, to tell you the truth. Your letter, however kind and precious it is to me was a little bit confusing. Why'd you write all that stuff about Bells?"

The little one perked her ear up and listened. He calmed her worries.

"They're all out. It's only us."

She started out saying she loved her father of course, but it was obvious something was lacking between her parents. Maybe they were one of those cliche couples and they were only in it for the kid, she wasn't sure. "But you and Mom still have a connection. I can't help but wonder what will happen to everyone when I'm no longer here."

He couldn't hide the pain her words caused him. They all knew they were in the final days. Why was she worrying about them? She was only a kid. He didn't want her to be distressed. "Lil Boss, we'll find a way somehow, and I'm sure your parents will be fine. They loved each other very much before you came into their lives. I'm sure that still exists." That much was obvious, Bella always said she couldn't live without him.

"I suppose, but she looks at you when you're not paying attention. You know me, I pay attention to everything. You two still love each other as well."

"Come on, isn't it you that complains the most about our fighting? Half the time we're at each other's throat. Where are you getting all this love stuff from?"

"I know, so you fight. You raise your voices, hurl childish insults at one another. We've all witnessed it, but how come after ever altercation, you look like you're going to kiss but then you know the family is watching, so you hide out in your room and avoid her for days." If it would have been anyone other than her spouting off that nonsense, he would have put a stop to it, but he couldn't yell at her.

"Kiss her? I don't why you've been letting your imagination run wild. Didn't your father prohibit you from ready all those romance novels? I never want to kiss Bells and she most definitely wouldn't let me if I tried." He secretly thought, _well there was this one time a few months ago._

"But you have, haven't you? I mean when you two were teenagers. I know the whole story. Aunt Rose told it to me just as it happened."

"Blondie is a drama queen and she needs to keep her trap shut. I'm not discussing this with you of all people, so drop it."

Ness was pretty chatty considering how weak she'd been the entire week. It felt like old times. She wouldn't put her theories to bed. "What if that's why all of this is happening? I'm supposed to bring you two back together."

He couldn't accept that what was happening to her was in any way meant to make his life better. How could Bella make him better anyway? "Aren't you forgetting one tiny detail, she's married and a bl...um I mean a vampire. I'm a wolf, we're no longer compatible. The only reason this set up exists is because of you."

"I don't believe you, Jake."

She said she wanted her father to be alright, but she was worried he and Bella would only hurt each other more if they didn't have her cementing the relationship.

"Kid, you didn't say any of this crap to Bells, did you?"

"No, I only told her uplifting things. I assured her I'd be fine. I'll go to a better place, Carlisle and I have talked about it a lot. He still has his father's Bible, you know? Mom can't handle the truth just yet, that's why I'm counting on you to fix it. You'll know when she's ready. Remember, I'm trusting you Jacob. You're my best friend, so one day when you see the perfect moment; seize it and never let her go. Only then will I truly rest in peace."

He swore his jaw hit the floor. He knew each and every word he said to her could very well be his last, so could he really tell her the truth in that instance? It seemed to mean so much to her, so Jacob did something he'd never done. He told Renesmee a bold face lie, "Okay, Lil Boss...I'll take care of your mom as long I draw breath. I'll make sure she doesn't live out her existence in sadness, so don't worry another second about us. Now turn back on the damn movie. I want to see what happens next."

"Language," she shook her finger at him and he slapped a 20 on her nightstand. Damn was usually only worth a dollar, but she'd earned the rest by tenacity alone. They sat in silence for the rest of the movie that for the life of him he couldn't even remember the name of.

He thought she was asleep when he was making his way out. Bella had come in and he wanted to give them some time. Ness reminded him of one more thing. "Grandpa Charlie is coming tomorrow. Mom's scared."

He looked at Bella and she heaved a heavy sigh for effect only.

"Yeah, I know."

"I'm not scared you two, but Charlie didn't even know she was sick. I'm worried how he'll take it."

Ness quickly changed the subject when she asked him, "Did you give Billy his letter?"

She'd only met his father a few times, but she apparently still had something she wanted him to know. He'd made a special trip to La Push to hand deliver it as well as to inform Charlie that his only granddaughter was gravely ill. Ness was right, Bells was a chicken and he'd taken care of everything. "Yep, I sure did. He was very moved by it. I'll catch you two later." He went downstairs and pulled out the letter once again from his desk drawer.

"You lied to the kid, miserable bastard," he whispered to himself. That annoying other voice chimed in, _But what if you didn't?_

* * *

><p>They'd all been a little extra on edge since Charlie had arrived. Bella took him aside and told him a little more about what Jacob had said to get him there. Carlisle didn't expect her to make it through the week. He was completely stunned and overwhelmed. Of course, he loved her. When they lived in Forks the first couple of years, the two became very close. He couldn't understand why Bella had been so distant the past year. Everything became real to Charlie once he saw his young granddaughter. The family gave them their privacy. He stayed with her most of the afternoon. Finally, Ness had become exhausted from all the conversations and catching up that she fell asleep.<p>

They were all downstairs when he walked down to the family room wiping his eyes. He skipped his daughter and went straight to Carlisle. "What is wrong with you? I use to think you were a brilliant physician. You should lose your license for what you've allowed. Why isn't she in a proper hospital?"

"Dad," Bella tried to calm him down.

"I don't have anything to say to you or your husband. How could parents stand by and watch this happen with their child and do nothing?"

"Do nothing? You have no idea what we've done or tried. You've not been around," she further yelled.

"Whose fault is that?"

"You don't know the whole situation, but trust us, Carlisle gave her excellent care. She can't be seen in a regular hospital. This is one of those 'need to know' instances, Dad."

"Charlie, come take a walk with me." Jacob pulled his arm. He wanted to have a private conversation with him, so he took him to his room. He offered him a cold drink out of his fridge. Charlie asked for a beer and had a seat on Jacob's small loveseat.

"Don't bullshit me Jake, like that family up there always tries and does, including my daughter."

Jacob reminded him about the day he'd shifted in front of him. It was the day he accepted things weren't always easily explained.

"I might have agreed not to ask questions at the time because I was desperate to hold onto Bells even though I knew she wasn't the same. She was still my daughter, but this...I deserve some answers. What the hell is going on here, Jacob? Why do you live here with them? It's fucking weird and you know it. You and Bella were in love at one time and now she has you in her basement."

He went on to say he never believed that adoption story. It was obvious Renesmee was Bella and Edward's biological child even though he had no idea how it was humanly possible.

"You said it there, Charlie."

"Okay, so no one is fucking human in this place, am I right? You're a wolf, what are they? Bella said she doesn't change into a wolf."

"It can never leave this room, do you understand me?"

"Okay...but this better be good, because I'm prepared to call in child protective services for neglect as soon as I leave here. I still don't believe that child has received proper medical treatment."

"The Cullen's are blood drinkers," Jacob admitted.

"Vampires...you're saying my daughter willingly married a vampire?" He shook his head. Charlie was a smart man and he was thinking hard about it. "Hey, I read Van Helsing, aren't vampires and wolves enemies? Why do you like them so much?"

"I don't, I fucking hate their kind."

"Go on."

"It's complicated, but obviously you realize she's one of them."

Charlie put his face in his hands and started sobbing. Jacob never wanted to be a witness to such a thing. "Why would she choose such a life? Because of that skinny twerp. I always hated him and he changed my Bells, my sweet little girl kills people, isn't that the truth?"

"No, Charlie. That's the only reason the Cullen's are tolerable. Carlisle has some sort of conscience and they only hunt animals. Bella has never killed a human being. I swear it. Some of the others up there have slipped up, but not in a long time. The wolves kept tabs on them when they were in Forks."

"What about Renesmee?" Jacob told him all of it, the whole story in gory detail and even though he knew something was off all along, hearing it after all that time wasn't easy.

"So you see, with Edward's DNA she could never be seen by another doctor. People can't know about them. There's a ruling council and they threatened Bella before, all of us eventually. This can't get out."

"Billy?"

"He knows, because of the tribe. Only a select few know."

"I feel like a stranger in my own life," he remarked.

"I'm sorry."

"But why Jake?" he still didn't understand why Jacob stayed there.

"I'm bound to Renesmee, it's a wolf thing. I'm her protector, but I couldn't protect her from this."

"What will happen to you?"

"I'll find my own place and work. I haven' t thought about it too much. I just try and spend as much time with her as I can. I don't want her to be scared or in any pain."

Charlie finished his beer and told him he was going to get on the road and asked that he let him know what was happening at all times.

"We'll bring her back to Forks for the memorial. She wants her ashes scattered there. Jasper has it all planned out. I'm not sure what the details are."

He nodded. "Tell her I love her. I did, but remind her, please."

"I will."

"Are you going to go back up to talk to Bells?"

"Nope, Bella's dead...I don't have anything else to say to that creature upstairs. She chose her fate as well as yours and Renesmee's. After the service, I don't care to ever see her again."

He was stunned. Surely, Charlie didn't mean that and it was just the grief talking, but when he opened the door...she was standing there. He stepped around her and disappeared up the stairwell. Jacob was frozen just as she was. There was no doubt she'd heard every word.

"I...I'm sorry," he was apologizing for Charlie for some reason.

"For what?"

"It's just, he's hurting. Charlie didn't mean it."

"Of course he did, he's an honest man. Glad it's all out in the open, no sense in creating illusions. I was born to be a vampire, remember? I don't need to pretend I'm Charlie Swan's little girl anymore."

* * *

><p>Jacob had spent a little time in Ness's room, but she was not responding much. Carlisle nodded, already knowing what his question was, so after dinner Jacob camped out on the sectional in the family room. He'd stay up there knowing it would be that night. He didn't think he could sleep, his mind was so troubled but he eventually drifted off.<p>

A inhuman shriek woke him in the middle of the night and he ran as fast as his legs would carry him. Bella stood there shaking against the wall as Carlisle started to pull the sheet over her little body.

"NO! Wait, one second...please let me see her one last time." All the Cullen's looked like they were in misery. He had to shed all the tears for them. Jacob fell to his knees and touched her hands which were already so cold. He leaned in and kissed her cheek, "Sleep...Lil Boss, I'll never forget you." He nodded to Carlisle and he finished covering her, everyone started to leave, but Bella kept standing there pressed against the wall with as those obvious tremors kept running through her. Not even Edward remained at her side, and he wished nothing more than to go to her and hold her like all those other times when he'd helped her. He looked at Bella, only communicating with his eyes because he didn't know what else to say. He wiped the tears from his face and finally started to say something, but she shook her head like mad. She quickly looked away from him like it was too painful to see him. He wondered if she would ever be able to look him in the face again.

He went down to his own room after trying to listen to what the Cullen's were going to do. They'd paid off a crematorium and Jasper was taking her there at daylight. He didn't want to know any more details. Jacob threw himself on the mattress and buried his face in his pillow and sobbed. He cried for her sweet existence and how they'd all lost her too soon. He cried about how he'd witnessed Charlie mentally bury his own daughter as he prepared to lose his granddaughter. He couldn't help it, he cried for Bella too because she couldn't even cry when her child died in front of her. He sobbed on and on. If there was anyway in the universe to right this wrong, he begged and pleaded for it, until exhaustion claimed him. When he rolled over the next morning as the sunlight flooded in; Ness was still dead and Bella would never be his best friend again. He had no idea what she was to him any longer, maybe she was merely a memory.

_Mom can't handle the truth just yet, that's why I'm counting on you to fix it. You'll know when she's ready. Remember, I'm trusting you Jacob. You're my best friend, so one day when you see the perfect moment. Seize it and never let her go. Only then will I truly rest in peace. _Her innocence was evident in her statement, and he couldn't help but smile at the memory even though he'd lied to her with his response.

Something else came to his mind. It was Bella walking out on him after the newborn battle. He could picture her face as plan as day even though it hadn't looked the same in many years. "I'll always be waiting in the wings, Bella. You'll always have that spare option if you want it." Was that a stupid kid that had said such a thing to her? He meant if she didn't choose Cullen, right? That didn't apply any longer, but the memory gripped him and caused his heart to painfully ache in his chest. He echoed the question she once asked outside his door as he looked up at the ceiling. "Bells, what happened to us?" He whispered aloud, "What's next, Bells? Is our story really over?"

_**~Thanks for reading.**_


	6. Chapter 5: Long Gone

_**~A/N Some very messed up characters are in this one. I've been criticized for my Bella in the past, but she might be at her all time worst in this one. Don't worry, redemption exists...some day perhaps, but not quite yet.**_

_**Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephanie Meyer.**_

Chapter 5: Long Gone

Jacob had kept to himself for the past couple of days but he wondered repeatedly how she was doing. He never saw her. Esme had come down several times to offer him food and he finally told her he'd come upstairs. He needed to speak to the family a little more about the memorial service the following morning.

Jacob had a seat at the table and the rest of the family joined him whenever he appeared to be finishing up. Bella was still missing.

"Is Bella coming down tonight?" Esme asked her son.

"No she's resting," Edward answered rather abrupt.

Jacob didn't hide his confusion. He knew she didn't sleep, so why had he chosen those words? He eyed him curiously. "Resting?" he questioned.

"She's suffering from mental anguish, so yes she needs time to herself. She doesn't need the whole bunch of you asking a bunch of prying questions or telling her how she should be feeling," he snapped as he focused solely on Jacob, but tried to make it sound like he was speaking to everyone.

The bloodsucker seemed to be standing up for her for the first time in a long time. It really didn't make sense because he knew for certain he had not planned to act that way towards Bella and he didn't think anyone else would either. Edward most likely was asserting his authority. He wanted to make sure Jacob knew he was her husband and the one that knew her better than anyone. All of it seemed forced and fake, but he pretended he didn't notice.

"I assumed she wanted to hear the final arrangements like all the rest of us."

"Bella knows the arrangements. I talked to her privately earlier to make sure they were acceptable," Jasper advised him.

"How was she?" Jacob asked since Edward didn't make that clear.

"Distant, quiet...depressed," he added.

"Alright, that's enough. Go on, Jasper tell us what the order of service will be," Edward bellowed.

The whole reason Jasper had been in charge of it was because of a flower garden he'd planted with Ness when she was at her happiest and healthiest back in Forks. He'd brought it back into shape knowing it was her most special place whenever she became ill. She told them all it was the only place she wanted to be memorialized even if they no longer lived there. The house was less than a three hour car trip for a normal person. Given the way the Cullen's drove or ran at top speed through the forest, it took even less time to visit.

Jasper told them Bella and Edward wanted to privately scatter the ashes before the guests arrived. The guest list was fairly contained since they'd kept her hidden from the normal world. A fact, Ness had shared she hated, as it was kind of a lonely existence. She never played with other children or made new friends. Sam and Emily had a child by then, as did Jared and Kim, but Jacob couldn't ask them to allow their children around her. There was still uncertainty and ignorance with his former pack mates. They'd protect her and swear to never bring harm to her because of the imprint, but it was obvious they thought she was...freaky weird according to Paul. He wanted to punch him in the mouth when he called her that, but Rachel stopped him because he had to admit that a tiny child that drank a bottle of blood was not the norm.

All the Cullen's would be there and Carlisle had spoken to Sam about the Denali's attending as well. The pack would be there, but no significant others or family. Sue and Billy would be there for Charlie also. Jacob reminded him, "No human drinkers under any circumstance."

"Yes, yes, of course...the alpha made it clear. We know that was a one time allowance. Many of my former friends have sent their condolences or sent flowers to add to the garden, but they wouldn't risk upsetting the wolves. From what Jasper tells me, we're all going to be amazed at the flowers."

Jacob smiled slightly, she would have loved to see them. The child always had fascination with flowers and butterflies. He remembered the first time he finally chilled about hunting when she left a hunt to follow a butterfly only to observe it drink nectar from a flower. He then knew she wasn't going to be a threat ever. She was about two years chronologically that day, but looked close to six. Alice added she also planned a butterfly release at the end after Carlisle said some words. He'd asked all of them if they had anything to add, but he was the only one that chose to speak. Jasper said they'd have some of her favorite music playing softly as well.

"Oh and I have a caterer," Alice announced.

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"Because that's what humans do...they all eat after a funeral. I looked it up on the Internet. I thought it was a way to show your friends and family appreciation for paying their respects."

"Fine Pixie, they won't turn down food, I'm sure." Jacob looked around the room. Edward was still mum throughout the entire conversation. He assumed Bella was listening from upstairs. "Alright, well thanks Esme for dinner. I'll see you all in the morning."

He turned around ready to get back to his room to try and get to bed early. Carlisle stopped him at the door. He asked to speak to Jacob alone, so the two of them stepped out on the deck. He told him he had plenty of concerns for Edward and Bella. Them all living as a family, especially with a human child was so foreign for their kind. Death, funerals, memorials were not part of their world under normal circumstances other than the deaths the vampire fed on. Jacob was shocked at his honesty. Carlisle did spend a great deal of time pretending to be human, but there was no way around the truth; none of them were. He added there was no way to treat her medically, but Bella was already sinking into a deep depression. Edward was going to have to force her out for a hunt before she could attend the memorial. She spent every moment since Jasper took the body sitting in a chair in front of a window. Jacob briefly thought about a similar time in her existence.

He finally asked, "Wonder if she'd let me in her room to talk to her?"

"I mentioned that but she was adamant she didn't want to see you. Grief is a powerful emotion. I'm not sure how long you planned on staying, but you are welcome to remain until you finish your internship. Maybe in the weeks after the memorial, Bella will confide in you. We all know you both shared a special bond over the years."

Jacob shared some of his plans with him. His own father didn't even know what he'd set out to do. "To tell you the truth, I have an appointment next week to look at some lake property. It would suit my needs, but it's further from the job." Jacob knew that he had almost two months left before he sought out his permanent job. He would consider Carlisle's offer, but not for the whole time. That would be too long. There was already a small hunting cabin on the property and it was livable. He had a dream to build a proper house there one day that faced the lake. He wanted to do most of the work himself so it was going to have to wait until he made a substantial amount of money.

The doctor told him he was happy for him, but the offer still stood and Jacob actually shook the vamp's hand because he had helped him out a lot those four years. He told him they'd talk about it more once he figured out if he was going to be able to swing the lease to own. He had finally been able to save up some of his own money since starting the internship and he still had one account he'd never touched from his mother's life insurance pay out. He wasn't about to accept any of their money for anything other than his school which had already been taken care of.

He took a long hot shower and climbed into bed before ten. How much longer could he honestly stay there? It didn't feel the same already. Staying in their crypt was completely unnatural especially since he was the only life form left. He probably would get busy packing as soon as he got back. He was going to stay the weekend in La Push with his family, but then he had work the following week. His appointment with the Realtor was that following Thursday afternoon. Even if all went as planned, it might be a month before he could close and start to move in. He might leave his things and rent out a motel by the week to finish out his internship. That sounded like the most likely plan. He secretly hoped he could help Bella a little bit before moving on. Sure, she'd made her final choice a long time before, but he still cared enough to want her to find some sort of peace. It had only been a few days, she'd get better with time. He'd already proven to her that he still was a decent friend. That one night after the massacre, she trusted him and they were almost like old times. At least, he knew he'd be able to see her at the memorial. When they had the chance to speak again, he'd have a better idea about what was to become of their friendship minus Renesmee.

* * *

><p>Jasper was right, the memorial was everything Ness would have loved. Maybe being able to sense emotions had allowed him to connect with her spirit better than any of the others. He'd outdone himself with the flower garden. There was a beautiful granite bench added with her name inscribed. He chose to leave out the dates, because he said he'd rather imagine her as always being with them...no beginning or ending. Jacob wasn't too sure if any of those butterflies would survive, but Alice insisted spring was close enough, and maybe some would come back to dwell in the garden. Carlisle spoke eloquently, but briefly about the short life of Renesmee Carlie Cullen and what she meant to all of them. Charlie was grief-stricken, it was written all over his face. Seth was the only other wolf that cried with him. He was so sensitive and he had been there in the beginning, so he knew her better than the others. Alice stood up and let them all know food was inside along with a beautiful slide show Rose and Emmett had put together. Jacob didn't have much of an appetite, but he was anxious to see the photos. He didn't realize they'd made such a tribute.<p>

He glanced Bella's way often but she never looked at him. She stared straight ahead the entire time. Edward had his arm around her during the memorial, but she never leaned into him or showed any sort of emotion from what he could see. He imagined she was still pretending she was staring out that window where Carlisle told him she'd been. Maybe that's what she'd been doing all those years and no one realized it. She never left the place Edward had abandoned her. Naw, he reminded himself, when she was alone with him those months; he helped her, she was present. He didn't believe she was pretending.

His brothers all gave him a hug and told them how sorry they were, even Leah gave him a squeeze. She was finally living the life she wanted. She'd moved to Portland and had landed her dream job. She had recently celebrated six months without phasing. It was for the best and she, Sam and Emily had all made peace with one another. Jacob watched the slide show with the group as a whole. Blondie whispered to him she'd left a memory stick in his truck with his own copy and he thanked her for that. They had added lots of pictures he didn't even realize existed. Sneaky bloodsuckers took a lot of pictures when he wasn't paying attention, but he was glad to have so many of the two of them.

Charlie patted his back and said how beautiful she was. "She reminds me so much," he cleared his throat. "Um, nothing...I'm glad you took care of her. She was a happy child, Jake."

He didn't feel like he deserved any appreciation, but he hoped it was the truth and she'd been happy.

Billy reached up and Jacob placed his hand over his on top of his shoulder. "Love you, son."

"Love you too, Dad." The three stood there for a little while longer before Jacob saw Bella heading their way. He was hopeful she was ready to talk, especially if she and Charlie could make up. They both needed it.

She wasn't coming to talk to Charlie. "I need to see you in private."

"Sure, sure, excuse us...I'll be back in a second." he told them.

Bella pulled him around to Carlisle's old office. She was probably ready to connect with him about all that had gone on. She didn't need to thank him like the others had. He was glad to be there for Ness. He liked how Alice had prominently displayed the arrangement he sent with the Lil Boss banner attached. He was at odds with them a great deal of the time, but they all recognized his feelings about his little imprint.

"Bells, I'm glad we've finally got a chance to talk," he started off first. "How are you honey? I've been worried about you."

She stated they wasn't anything to say and she hadn't pulled him back there to talk. "Here," she handed him a key ring and a slip of paper.

"What's this?"

"It's the lock to your storage unit and the address to the facility where I sent all your things," she stated matter of fact.

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about...storage?"

"I had you moved out this morning. There's no reason for you to come back."

"What the hell? I never told you to do that. Who moved me out?"

"A moving company."

"Bella, I know you're upset but you've crossed the line. You had no right to do that without talking to me first. Carlisle and I have a tentative arrangement. Of course, I'm getting my own place, but I'm trying to buy something and it might be a few weeks. You're serious about kicking me out on the streets without any warning?"

"You had plenty of warning, we knew Renesmee was dying for almost a year."

"You bitch!" he had tried to be reasonable in the beginning to her madness because she'd just lost her child but he wasn't going to keep standing there and taking her abuse.

"Come off it, Jacob. I did you a favor. We both know you never wanted to live in a house of vampires. If it wasn't for the imprint we'd never been in this spot right this moment in time. In fact, you would have killed my child in the first hour of her life. Wasn't that the plan? The pack probably would have slaughtered all of us. Come to think of it, all that sounds better than the way it ended up happening. Too bad for your kind's wolfy magic."

He lost it, he wanted to take her filthy words and shove them back down her throat. The two of them had raised their voices by then and started letting all that resentment and pain come out. Charlie of all people flung open the study door. He probably had the worst hearing out of anyone else there, but he'd heard their argument loud and clear.

"What's wrong with you two? This is a funeral for Christ's sake. I know it's all family out there, but it's not right. We're here to celebrate the life of a little girl. Save it for another time."

"I apologize, Charlie, but your daughter threw me out before I had a chance to find a place to live and with no warning. I'm understandably upset."

"First off, don't call her that and secondly, why are you surprised? Vampires are selfish creatures, I talked to Billy about this for a long time. Your problem is you kept pretending she was still our Bells. She's not."

Damn, Charlie was talking about her like she wasn't even there, like Bells didn't exist at all. He looked back at her one more time to find that Charlie was right; she didn't.

She turned around to walk out on them when Jacob shouted at her again. "No, you don't get to walk away again. I'm not done telling you what I think about this."

"Go, Jacob. I don't care what you think anymore and I don't want to ever see you again. We don't belong in each other's lives in any capacity. Same goes to you Charlie. Thanks for coming for your granddaughter, she loved you very much."

Charlie didn't respond other than leaving the room.

"Jake," Sam called him from down the hall. "Everyone's ready to go, you should leave with us." It was his way of saying he belonged with them, not the Cullen's but Jacob didn't think it was accurate. He felt like he didn't belong anywhere. All he wanted to do that day, was honor her short life and what she meant to him, but Bella saw to it that he wasn't allowed.

She stepped away from him and walked over to the large window in the corner of the office. Her back was to him, Seth had come inside and taken hold of his arm to pull him further away. "So this is it? We're never going to see each other again."

"Why would we?" she said with her arms crossed in front of her, never turning back around to face him one last time.

"Yep, why would we? Charlie's right...she's gone. I've been living with a memory all these years. You're nothing but a selfish, bloodsucking demon. Enjoy your eternity on earth burning in your own personal hell...you've earned it."

* * *

><p>Jacob climbed in his truck and Paul, Embry, Quil and Seth jumped in as well.<p>

"Guys do you all need rides for some unknown reason because I'd rather be alone."

Paul spoke up, "Nope, nobody's going to be alone tonight. We're taking you out, because no matter how impossible it is, we're getting you drunk. You need it bro. I know you loved the kid and she couldn't help what she was, but fucking vamps were draining you dry and you didn't even realize it."

"My sister's letting you take me out to a bar?"

"Yep, it was her idea; she thanked me for watching out for you but I had to bring these three dorks with us. Apparently, they're trustworthy or some shit."

Jacob didn't argue about it. Paul's suggestion actually sounded like a damn good idea. Anything that made him forget his life was music to his ears.

They went to a place that Embry knew about in Port Angeles. He was the only one of them that went out from time to time since he was unattached and not underage like Seth. The kid was acting like they were taking him out for ice cream.

"Man, I can't believe I'm going out with all of you. You don't think anyone will notice I'm only 18, do you?" Seth inquired. He'd been squeaky clean his entire life.

"Do you ever glance in the mirror kid? Hell no, no one is going to think you're under 21 as long as you keep your mouth shut," Paul scolded him like he was a little kid.

They'd stopped off to change after the memorial and then Seth and Quil begged to go get some burgers since they were starving. Jacob thought everyone ate all the fancy catering food, but Embry said he and Bella cut their feasting short. They took their time, because they were a little early for the night crowd.

The bar was pretty calm when they first arrived. Jacob hadn't hung out with any of them in ages. He hadn't even been to a bonfire in recent years. They went to the bar first and Paul asked what their drink of choice was.

Jacob answered for the others, "Whiskey neat."

Paul told the bartender, "Make it five."

Seth spoke up even though he wasn't supposed to be talking. "Oh, I don't know guys, whiskey's kinda strong this early. I'm not sure."

"Make that four whiskeys neat and one Shirley Temple, extra cherries please." The bartender snickered and did just as he asked. In fact, he kept a steady stream of drinks coming. Jacob thought Seth might have been embarrassed but that little fucker was getting high off his cherries. He seemed perfectly happy with his virgin drink and didn't whine the rest of the evening. For a second, he remembered someone he use to know that was a lot like Seth...a happy, go lucky kid that always found the good in every situation. He shook the memory away, because just like Bells, he didn't exist anymore.

They played countless rounds of pool taking turns kicking each other's ass. Jacob was relieved that every so often, he'd get a tiny rush of euphoria, but it was always short lived so he'd order another drink. The minutes and hours ticked away and more people started to come in.

Jacob was getting bored with the game and the drinks. Soon, something more distracting caught his eye. She was tall, legs for days with long blonde hair. That was a must, he never gave the brunettes the time of day. Paul caught him staring.

"Uh oh, Jake's got something going on. Look over there." The rest of the guys looked towards the dance floor where Legs was dancing with her friend. She'd been looking his way pretty often.

"She's pretty, Jake. Are you going to try talking to her?"

Jacob shook his head and patted Seth on the shoulder. "I'm going to do a lot more than talking, kid."

Quil and Embry looked at each other. They all seemed a little shocked, but like he already knew; none of them really knew him anymore. Jacob made his way over with a couple of drinks and offered them to the target and her friend.

Soon he'd completely forgotten about the guys and he spent the next hour getting acquainted with Addi, Annie, Amy...he forgot what she said at first, but he didn't give a fuck. All he needed from her was to help him further forget what had brought him to that bar in the first place. He bought her drinks, he talked to her and pretended to listen and care about what she had to say. Finally, he pulled her back on the dance floor and went in for the kill. When he finally knew she was ready, he pulled her to bathroom. She was all over him, by that time. He knew it wasn't her first time in a public bathroom. She was a skank, he knew it from the beginning which made her perfect.

She tried to kiss him but he avoided her touching his mouth. Jacob rubbed up and down her ass and soon reached up under her short skirt and ripped her panties. She was all kinds of turned on, it was easy for him to tell in the cramped bathroom which fortunately had a latch. It wasn't the only one so hopefully, other people wouldn't be banging down the door.

He held out his hand and was blunt, "Condom? I know you probably keep your bag full."

"Huh?" She asked. "Oh yeah, I have a box."

"Of course, you do." She didn't even catch the insult or she didn't care.

Once they got going, he regretted bending her over the counter in front of the mirror. It wasn't hot, he preferred not to see...especially the woman he cared nothing about. He messed with her long hair until he got it to cover her face. She moaned and carried on like he was doing something sensual when the truth was he wasn't trying in the least to make it good for her. He was only out for himself in that instance and he leaned further over her to stop himself from even seeing his own reflection.

She said his name and tried to convince him they were both enjoying themselves. He blocked her out and let his body do what it needed to do just so it would be over as soon as possible. Finally, relief and completion occurred and he couldn't get away fast enough. He pulled out, tossed the condom, washed his hands and exited the bathroom without another word.

Her ugly friend was at the bar chatting up poor Seth who looked at him with a certain amount of disappointment. The kid needed a reality check so he refused to feel bad and he was doing him a favor getting him away from the reject.

"We need to leave. Come on, settle up, I'm ready to go." All the guys pulled out the rest of the money they owed.

What's her name wasn't shy about telling him what she thought as she hurried out of the restroom. "Jake, wait...you didn't take my number."

"No thanks, I never asked for it."

"Stop," she tried to grab him but he jerked away never wanting to touch her again. "You're an asshole. What gives you the right to treat me like a slut that you can toss away? You didn't even say thanks."

"Thanks," he said as they made their way to the door. Paul chuckled. He was on a roll so he added one more thing. "What you just did with me, a total stranger fits the definition of slut pretty accurately, so I'm not sure what you're so mad about. Bye Amy."

"Fuck you, it's Annie."

"Oops, my bad." He'd gotten it wrong.

They made it to the truck. Paul was laughing the entire way, the rest of them looked a bit dismayed.

Quil ruined the evening even further when he asked a stupid question. "Seriously Jake was that you're first time because that's pretty fucked up."

Jacob frowned at him, but Paul was the smart one in that instance. "Dude...catch a clue. I'm 100% certain that wasn't Jake's first rodeo."

"But how? You've been imprinted to Renesmee since you were 17 when I knew every single thing about you? You've been fucking around? How?" The dumb fuck never saw it coming. Jacob's fist made firm contact with his friend's jaw and sent him flying several feet back. Blood spurted across the pavement. Embry ran to his aide. Jacob let them all receive the warning.

"Let that be a lesson to all of you. Don't ever say her name again out loud to me as long as I live. Do you understand?"

"Yeah."

"Sure Jake."

"Whatever man," echoed around him.

He checked on Quil "Let me see." It wasn't broke, it'd be healed by the time they made it back to the reservation. "Sorry."

"I understand, I think, but can I ask one more question?"

"Damn boy, don't you know when to quit?" Paul asked.

"What?" Jacob was staring at his friend, hoping that he had a little bit of sense not to provoke him further.

"Does Bella know?"

Nothing mattered to Jake, he'd grown up with him his entire life. Hell, they were even related. He was his best friend, practically his brother, but that second question almost brought death to Quil Atera. It took all 3 of the others to get him off of him. Jacob had never been more close to losing himself completely to the animal. He barely remembered how they got there when he woke up passed out in the back of his truck. Seth was sitting in the back with him and Embry was taking care of Quil in the cab while Paul was driving. He was pretty sure he was the fucker that had knocked him out to save Quil. Jacob looked over at the kid who really wasn't a kid anymore.

"One day, you're going to feel better, Jake," he still looked hopeful even after witnessing Jacob's behavior.

He shook his head. "I doubt it, kid." He wished, but he didn't think so. There wasn't anything else to say. Jacob had never felt so alone in all his life, and he was almost certain there was nothing that could change the way he felt.

_**~Thanks for reading.**_


	7. Chapter 6: Enemies

_**~A/N Here it is...this is the chapter that was inspired by the song, "Animals." If you have not listened, read the lyrics or watched the video; I'm encouraging you to do so. It really sets the mood. I'm well aware, the video sparked a controversy; but his own wife filmed the scenes with him so I took it as a piece of art (creepy and stalkerish, but hot). The lyrics immediately made me think of Jake and Bella, but she had to be a vampire for it to work for me. Towards, the end Adam even howls in the song, so it was perfect. I formed this chapter in my mind as a O/S but quickly changed my mind and built a whole fic around it which is literally my baby right now. I've only slowed down because of the holidays and because I don't want to abandon the other fics altogether. I'm sure some of you are wondering how I got here from where the last chapter left off, but it's all explained. This chapter banner is so amazing, so sexy and awe-inspiring thanks to UrbanRose. Link on my profile page.**_

_**This is not typical writing for me, but it fits the mood and the direction the story goes, so I really worked it out and took my time. **_

_**Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephanie Meyer.**_

Chapter 6: Enemies

Jacob pulled in his long drive after a week long journey. He was glad to be home and back in his own time zone. A lot of his life had changed over the past year. He remembered thinking he'd never be content again, but he was wrong. His career path had totally turned things around for him. After his internship ended, he was offered a permanent position. He caught the eye of few top executives in the company and soon got an assignment on an engine prototype project. It was his dream come true, developing concepts for better, highly efficient engines and motors that were also environmentally sound.

He became so involved in the project, he didn't have time to reflect on much else. He was traveling all the time, working long hours when he was in Seattle. He had succeeded in purchasing the lake property, but he utilized corporate housing a great deal of the time which was a company perk. He had done very little to the cabin and hadn't even thought about building the lake house yet. He was stockpiling money that he would someday need to start what he had in mind.

He'd just come in from a week long conference in Dubai and was looking forward to five days off. After a hot shower, and a sub that he'd grabbed on the way home; he settled in front of the TV to decompress. A bottle of whiskey and a half-filled glass sat on the side table by his recliner. Jacob's phone buzzed against the wood about halfway through a game he'd set to record in his absence. Rachel. She tried and tried to make contact. He wasn't avoiding her per say, but he'd gotten comfortable with the solace. He pretty much did his job, ate and slept. There wasn't much time for family or friends. The wolf was never too happy, but learned to deal with it. Jacob let him out whenever he had a chance, it was still something he couldn't put behind him. He needed it even without a pack. He refused to call himself lonely, because he wasn't. He had plenty of colleagues patting his back from time to time so he had contact with people. He also found beautiful women whenever the urge came over him. He was never quite as rude as that one night after the memorial, but Jacob was certain to only be with women that new the score. He didn't bring anyone to his home, he never gave his number out and never asked for theirs, but he wasn't a complete animal. He never utilized the public restrooms again. Well...if they insisted, he could be persuaded.

Jacob picked up his phone, his sister didn't deserve to be ignored.

**hey just got in...super tired, talk to u in a few days**

If he was off for several days, he was going to have to make a trip to La Push. He probably hadn't seen his father in a month. Jacob finished his drink and his game. He needed some long overdue sleep if he was going to overcome his jet lag. The next morning, he'd tidy up a bit and then he'd make his visit. He needed to run to the market first, because he was low on supplies and then he would grab the flowers. It was a regular ritual to run over to the Cullen's place and have a few minutes of solitude feeling close to Renesmee about once a month.

The store was packed because he'd forgotten it was Saturday morning. He picked up the basics and grabbed a nice sized porterhouse. He knew after a long run which he felt the wolf deserved, he would have a large appetite. Jacob decided on lilies, he always switched it up, never taking the exact thing each time. He knew the Cullen's visited. He made sure never to encounter them, but once he was in full swing with his job, he did contact Carlisle one last time just to thank him and tell him what his career was like. He specifically asked him not to share his news with anyone else, but he felt it was necessary since the doctor had happily paid for his education.

Jacob could make it to the old place in 15, 20 minutes if he ran full speed. There was no reason for that so he attached the minimal clothing to his band, grabbed the flowers in his mouth and took his time. He hadn't let the wolf out since his trip, no cover in the large, overseas city. He enjoyed the feeling of the cool spring breeze as it pushed through his fur. Patches of green appeared in many places replacing dry brittle, brown grass. He use to think it was his favorite time of year, but he really didn't have favorites any longer. There wasn't a point to it.

The garden was starting to look alive again, he caught the strong scent of Jasper. He'd been tending to it very recently, but he was gone. Jacob had a seat on the bench, he laid the lilies beside him. He had no idea if she could hear him but he always said a few things to her aloud. "Hey Lil Boss...I brought lilies this time." He told her about his business trip and the engine specs he was working with. He laughed because in life she would have shushed him, telling him that was so boring. Then he'd remind her when he took her for a ride in one of his fast cars one day, she wouldn't think so. His smile soon faded at the reality it was an unkept promise and there was nothing he could do about it.

Jacob was lost in thought and sadness, but not so much he wasn't completely alert. The scent hit him like a ton of bricks. Dammit, he never wanted to be in her presence again, but she was close...too close. He needed to hightail it and run, she would have already known he was there, so hopefully she had the sense to stay back until he was gone. For some reason, he hesitated and took one last deep inhale. Disgusting, sickeningly sweet...that burning smell which he despised, but then there was something else...Bella. And memories swirled through his head, he still didn't hate her scent like all the others. What the fuck was wrong with him? It was a good thing, he was a lone wolf. No one needed to see the mayhem that often went on in his mind.

He should go quickly, maybe forget the shorts and cotton tee. They were nothing special, so he could explode and let her clean up the remnants of his clothing one last time for old time's sake. Then he looked around Ness's beautiful remembrance garden and he changed his mind. Jacob opted to calmly walk away instead. No reason to make her believe she got any sort of reaction out of him.

It was a short walk to the woods, but Bella had other ideas. She wasn't going to allow his day to end peaceful and uneventful. Nothing had changed. She rushed out of her hiding place and halted his steps.

"Leaving so soon? Did you finish your visit? I was giving you time, no need to rush off."

A little over a year ago, they saw each other and she said there was no reason to ever see each other again and yet there she was, in his way. He was pretty damn sure she was taunting him. Why?

"Get outta my way."

"Sure sure, Jake," she stepped away after answering with his own catch phrase.

Bella had moved, he had a clear path to the woods. He made two steps in the right direction. Jacob could be home with his steak on the grill in less than thirty minutes, but instead that dumb bastard turned around.

"Something on your mind?" she asked.

"Nope, just thought I'd say the garden's nice, tell Jasper thanks."

She halfway laughed at him and his dorky response. "That it?"

"Yeah, that's it...bye." Dammit, why did he tell her bye. She didn't deserve courtesies.

He took two more steps away from her.

"You're late."

Her statement pulled him around like she'd wrapped an invisible noose around his neck...perhaps a choke collar considering what he was.

"What did you just say?"

"You're over a week late with your visit. I was beginning to think you'd given up...probably finally moved on and living your normal life."

He knew he'd smelt her scent occasionally, but all of them visited. How did she know when he visited?

"I don't have a normal life and I never will, but I was away." That was the very last thing he intended to say because he didn't owe her any explanations.

"Away, can't you share a little more detail? We use to know everything about each other."

"Fuck this, I'm not playing mind games with you anymore, Bella. I've grown up, but obviously you can't."

He didn't stop there. He reminded her that it was her that had tossed him completely out of her life. She wanted nothing to do with him, essentially left him homeless. He didn't know why he wasted his breath.

"I want to say I'm sorry about that day, but I'm not. It was what needed to happen and I don't regret it."

He was glad her conscience was clean. NOT! He was happy it happened that way as well. It would have been insane to keep worrying about her, pretending they were still friends and could actually benefit from the relationship.

Jacob was done. If he had a dime for every time he'd told her or himself that very thing, he'd be even richer. Enough stalling, he burst out of his skin the next second, but the wolf paused and Bella caught his eye. She squinted and looked rather menacing. Of course, he growled. He operated strictly on instinct when he shifted. His enemy was there and she looked threatening for some reason.

He didn't give it another thought, he pushed his paws as fast as he could make them go. He zigzagged around instead of heading towards home. What if she followed? He wouldn't want her to know where he lived. She wouldn't do that, his imagination was running wild because he'd been surprised by her behavior.

Jacob moved around through the woods until he decided to go upwards to a higher elevation. It was a place he'd run to many times before to clear his head. He was confident it was his own special area as he never smelled any scents other than common forest creatures.

He paused close to the cliff's edge. It happened fast, he never would have been expecting it. She collided with him, pushed his large body so hard his back legs slid off and he had to scrape and claw just to make it back up. What in the blue fuck? Bella was trying to kill him for some unknown reason. The wolf quickly bounded back and charged it's enemy. She leaped out of the way and came running at him again. Before he wasted anymore time, he simply phased back.

So much for his clothes, he'd shredded them earlier, "What the fuck are you trying to do? You don't want to fight me. Cut the shit and leave me alone."

Bella stood not more than ten feet away from him. She took an obvious look at his body. Her eyes zeroed in and he put his hands across his groin. The look in her eyes made him more uncomfortable than her trying to end him on the side of the overlook.

"Don't be shy on my account. Are you ashamed?" She smirked.

Hell no, he wasn't but she'd given up her rights to be anywhere near his junk when she married the bloodsucker. He let his hands fall again. "Do I look ashamed? Bet it's more than your bloodsucker ever gave you."

"Fuck you, Jake."

"You could've anytime all those years ago. I'm glad you saw, now you know what you missed out on."

Bella started running at him again, he'd further pissed her off. He phased midair and avoided her next assault. There was no stopping her, she wanted to fight him and he still had no clue why, but he had to defend himself. That fucking vampire bitch was out for blood and there was no way she'd ever have his. They mostly dodged one another but every once in a while bodies collided with a clashing boom.

A stinging pain burned across his back. She'd taken a swipe at him and he knew he had a deep wound on his back. The scent of blood permeated his senses...his own. If he could just get the hell out of there, but every way he tried to escape, she was right in front of him each time. Jake never would have wanted to hurt Bella, but she was leaving him no choice. It wasn't in his nature, to only wound the bloodsuckers he encountered. His wolf was made to kill, to destroy, to rip the head from the body and burn what was left.

He'd let his guard down for one second contemplating his problem. She slammed him into the dirt on his side and held him there. He tried to shake her but in that position and with the blood loss, he was actually weaker than her. In that moment, she finally made sense when she started to speak.

"Jacob's wolf...the threat is on you." What the hell was she doing? _Jacob's wolf_...why was she attempting communication with the beast? "Do what you're required to do. End me before I kill both of you. Do it!" she screamed.

Fuck...she'd planned all of it. She set him up, so he would kill her. Bella Cullen begged for death. He saw it in her eyes, she meant it. She didn't want to exist any longer. She squeezed him tighter and a crack occurred, then soon another followed. He squirmed harder, no matter how much his cracked ribs shifted from within causing him excruciating pain; he kept struggling. Bella was thrown several yards. Either he'd regained some power or she let him do the move. His wolf was in a standoff, teeth bared; he growled, it was her last warning.

He should have known she wouldn't back down or they would have never been that far gone, with him battered and bleeding. Bella ran full speed at him and he was in the dirt again, except on the other side. Her cold stone body felt like a lead weight. "Come on, you stupid animal, I can smell your hatred for me. This is your last chance." Her hand pressed over his sore rib and the wolf howled.

He made a decision, one might consider it suicidal, but Jacob phased back human. How in God's name he did with threat covering his body causing extreme physical pain, but his wolf retreated with only a simple thought. Now she was hovering over Jacob, the man. He was breathing rapidly, she was as still as a statue.

Her lips were pursed together, and she shook her head. "Why won't you help me?"

"Help you? You want me to fucking kill you."

"Please Jacob...I'm begging you."

"Well you're out of your damn mind, I refuse. My life is already fucked because of you, I will not live with the memory of ripping your head off. Get off me."

"NO! Make me, if you ever truly cared, you'd do it."

"I said no!"

"Then I'm going to hurt you and make you suffer worse than you can imagine until the wolf can't be contained."

He leaned his head back as far as he could and left his neck exposed. He could feel his pounding jugular right in her face. "This is the last time I'm saying it...I won't...so rip my fucking throat out, I don't care. I'm done fighting."

He closed his eyes as he saw her make the move. His entire life flashed in front of his eyes. He saw his family, his old pack, a young teenage Bella Swan that he loved with his whole heart, he chose to forget the monster that was about to extinguish his life. He had enough conscience not to destroy her, but obviously she had none. Jacob expected razor sharp, venom coated teeth to puncture his skin. It never happened. Instead, firm, cool lips pressed over that jugular vein and she started working her mouth over his neck. It was not an act of murder unless he could die from what she started to do to his body.

Only minutes prior had they been wrestling seemingly to the death and now her sleek body covered his naked form. It felt like a reunion of long lost lovers, not a couple of mortal enemies. Jacob didn't wait long before he responded to her affection. He had his hands on her in return. Finally, he was successful in pulling her mouth to his own and just like all those months ago, a fire was ignited between them. Whatever had been happening was completely erased with every movement of their mouths together. Bella's body was similar to a block of ice and yet her on top of him while he was completely stripped engulfed him in flames. Could she feel all that heat? Was she soaking it up? It wasn't too long before both sets of hands started to do things. He reached up and grabbed her top. She had a silky blouse with shimmery pearl like buttons, but his fingers popped all the threads simultaneously. His hands finally had access to what he'd imagined groping so many times when he was sixteen. Calloused hands cupped and squeezed over satin and lace. The bra needed to go as well. She hissed against his lips when he finally infused her skin with his searing touch.

He had no idea how to describe it. She was no ordinary woman like he was use to but everything was still anatomically correct. Bella felt like she had the tightest boob job known to man, but he could still feast off her tits. She halfway lifted herself and he got an eye-full after first getting a handful. She had a wicked grin on her lips. She knew what she was doing to him; she was still dominating and controlling him. Her fingers reached between them and another first happened. She had her hand on him and she knew exactly what to do with it.

"Fuck," he growled out. A few things fleeted through his mind: Bella's giving me a handjob, it's almost painful, but he had never felt anything so amazing in all his life. He was perfectly willing to let her keep going, but he finally came to his senses. He couldn't allow her to kick his ass all over the woods while trying to provoke him into being her destroyer and then idly lay back while she stroked his cock on the cold, hard ground. What the fuck was wrong with him? They were both a couple of twisted fucking deviants. "Enough!" he roared. Bella released her death grip. He shoved her off and she fell hard on her ass in front of him.

"What?" she asked. They both stood up together and dusted off. Jacob could feel the caked earth against his butt cheeks. "I know I was doing it right, so why you'd stop me?"

"Bells, I've known for awhile now...you're fucked in the head, but this is too much. I swore to myself a long time ago, probably the day in the parking garage; I won't be played or used by you any longer." He was pretty confident, he sounded convincing. Jacob wasn't sure if he was attempting to convince her or himself, but she fell on her knees in front of him and he knew neither of them believed any of his little impassioned speech.

Her hand reached out again, "Your body says different, Jake. Maybe my hand wasn't enough, I bet you want my mouth on you. How many times did you fantasize about it?"

_Countless_, but he didn't answer.

She tossed waves of mahogany hair behind her back. She was about to go to work. She looked sexy as hell on her knees in front of him, but also dangerous. She was.

"Don't look so worried...trust me."

Bella took more of him than any other nameless slut had. She was skilled in ways he couldn't fathom, but she told him to trust her and that was the issue. She was the least trustworthy person he'd ever encountered, and yet he still was standing there completely in her mercy. He could care or less. He knew allowing her to give that kind of head could be dangerous. He silently chanted, _please don't rip it off or bite it_ and yet, he still opened his legs a tad bit wider to give her more access.

She knew him better than he thought, because she took a reprieve, "I swear I won't damage you. I know what I'm doing. Her frozen fingers stroked him while she spoke. "You're too perfect to maim Jake. I said to trust me."

After her assurance, he stopped worrying and let himself savor every second of her icy mouth on him; his hands pulled firmly through her hair. She was doing everything right but he still felt the urge to guide her head some. Soon he used his words, "That's it, Bells...suck my cock. You owe me, keep going...finish me off. Don't stop, until my cum coats your throat." She growled, his dirty talk obviously spurred her on. She worked him like a pro with her mouth and hands for the next few minutes until he felt his balls tighten and he did exactly what he set out to do. He released a sequence of hot spurts into her mouth, but when she pulled back, she spit all his offerings on the ground.

"Sorry," she wiped her lips with the back of her hand. "But I didn't think you wanted to see me get sick. My body would've of rejected it."

How could he complain about anything she had done? He shrugged it off because it wasn't a big deal. Briefly, he thought that might be all of it, she stood up. For every forward step she took, he took a backwards one until his back hit the trunk of a large tree. Gone were the menacing glare and dangerous stare, only hungry eyes stared back at each other. She'd quickly changed her original mission. She had stopped begging for death, and hoped for something else.

"Are your ribs okay?"

"Yeah, they barely hurt."

"Good, I want you 100%." Her fingers went to the top of her pants. He reached out and pulled hard, splitting the zipper. "Those were expensive, Alice would not be pleased."

Jacob pushed his mouth against hers again, "Don't mention any of them to me again." He ripped the pants all the way off her has he fused his mouth with hers. One article remained between them, the dark purple silky panties that matched the bra he'd already destroyed. He hesitated...he wanted her so bad, he could taste it, but what would having sex with her cost him. Bella did the rest when she tore them off and jumped up his body. There was no turning back, he should not be there, but he couldn't think of any other place he'd rather be. Jacob was already fully back in the game. He was about to reach in between them to help impale her on his member, but her tiny hand was faster and she did the trick. She fit him perfectly, like a glove. Bella was made for him, he always knew it. When she started her passionate assault on him, he knew the union would cost him everything.

She was aggressive and strong. He barely had to do anything, because she clung to the tree with ease. Her hips moved rapidly against him. He felt splinters from the tree do more damage to his back, but he didn't focus on the pain, only the pleasure their bodies created as they moved together.

Bella had her face pressed against his neck, he took his free hand to roughly pulled her hair. He needed to feel her mouth again. She put some resistance up but then conceded. Jacob wanted her to feel good, be excited to be with him, know that he was a better lover than her husband. Yep, his mind went there. When noises came from her mouth, he smiled knowing he was succeeding. She purred in his ear, "Fuck, Jake...I...I...I really wish I could bite you."

"Do whatever you want to me, Bells."

Her teeth ripped his flesh. He was sure his warm blood spurted in her mouth, but she never sucked...she only ran her cool tongue around the wound. And that was all the extra stimulation he need to cum a second time, deep inside her. He lifted her at the hips and put her on her feet. She was already begging for more, but he had to get off that damn tree. "Wait, I need to sit." Jacob looked around and thought the dried grass or dirt would have to do or maybe he could use those expensive pants of hers.

Bella had other ideas, "Move out of the way." She hit one of the trees hard with her body and it snapped like a twig. She held out her hand, "There."

"You should have told me and I would've helped.

"Did it looked like I needed help?" She pushed him hard and he stumbled back into the tree. Bella was straddling his legs before he could even get situated and like that, they were at it again. Only then, he was able to look at her a little more clearly. She was beautiful, a vision like nothing he'd ever seen in that raw state. His hand reached out and he used two fingers to stroke across her collarbone. He trailed a path down her breastbone and then began to knead the flesh of her left breast as his thumb slowly circled her stiff nipple. The whole while she moved against him. Maybe they were going to take it a little slower that time. At least that's what he imagined, the way it began, but as his stare bore into her, she looked away. He reached forward again to pull her closer but she leaned back.

Bella's leg lifted and drug up his body and the shift almost made him lose himself way too quickly. A sneaky grin came over her when she propped her foot on his shoulder. The reality was she could pretty much take it anyway he could give it and the slow, gentle start was soon replaced by hard and fast fucking. She fell completely backwards suspending herself, her ankle and his dick were the only brace she needed. If he had been with the most talented gymnast in the world, it still wouldn't have been as good. They continued to test the limits of his supernatural body until he lost himself in her all over again. Harder, deeper, longer; he didn't think he'd ever stop cumming.

She slid off his body and rested on the ground beside the fallen tree. Vampires didn't tire, that much he knew, but even she look spent. Maybe it was something more than physical, perhaps emotions were stirring up in her like they were in him, but he wasn't about to admit that to anyone. He eyed her curiously as she sat on the ground with knees bent. She actually reached down with her hands and rubbed them up and down her thighs which were coated with his seed.

Fuck...it was hot and he already wanted her again.

Bella spoke, "You seem to have an endless supply."

He lifted up and then situated himself next to her. Jacob shadowed her movements and stroked her hands as she touched herself. "Yeah, must be a wolf thing."

The expression that crossed her face was hard to read but he watched her further as she held up her fingers. She examined the sticky coating closer in the reflection of the moonlight. Still and silence were all that happened over the next few minutes. He finally broke the spell his spooge seemed to cast on her.

"Bells...you okay?"

Her head shook in no certain direction, "Yeah, but let's have a look at you. You're still bleeding." She stood up and walked around him. "You're a mess, Jake."

"Yeah, I wonder why...fucking bloodsucker took a piece out of me."

"Your ribs got better, why not your cuts?"

"Well, after the garage, I had to wash up with soap and water to heal. I need to clean it."

"So I'm toxic to you, is that what you're saying?"

She fucking might have made the understatement of the decade. He laughed, "Um, yeah something like that. I'll clean up later. His hands started to stroke her legs from her ankles upwards.

"No, not until I fix you up. There's no way you can get back there and clean it even with your agility. Carlisle still has supplies, I'll be right back."

"No, don't go." He had way too much emotion in his voice.

"I said I'll be right back."

He didn't believe her, why should he, but she blurred out of sight before he could further beg and sound even more like the pussy whipped sap that he felt like.

Jacob walked around and stretched. He pretty much hurt all over, even the top of his head where the hairs on his head had been taunted at times. His mind mentally counted the seconds that she was missing. He should be feeling good that she wanted to help him, but he still worried that once she was out of range, she'd realize all that had happened and she would flee. It would have been a signature Bella move. If she did, he swore he wouldn't let her get away with it. She'd chased him earlier and he was prepared to do the same.

After he'd waited as long as he could stand it, she was suddenly there again. It probably had been less than ten minutes. She had clothes on, like old Bella clothes.

"You got dressed?"

"It felt weird to rummage around his office without them, we still have old boxes of clothes in the garage. I think Emmett was supposed to donate them." If memory served him correct, he knew the Henley and sweats she slipped on. "Those are from before..."

"Yeah," she knew he meant from when she was still human. Bella never dressed casual once she changed. One more thing that was never the same.

"Here," she threw a large pair of black sweats at him.

"You want me dressed?" he hiked up an eyebrow.

"No, not necessarily but I'm giving you the option. They were Emmett's and they were clean when they got packed away."

He didn't think he was interested in slipping those on...clean or not. Jacob sat them down next to him. She pulled out a few bottles and didn't give him a chance to think about it. She took turns pouring both down his back.

"Fuck, woman, that stings."

"Well it's working, I can see it getting better." Next she poured a water bottle completely out on his back. Then she handed him one for consumption.

"So all good?" He knew he was healing, he could feel it.

"Yeah, much better."

She packed away the medical supplies, he tossed the empty water bottle at her and she dropped it in the bag.

Jacob held his lip between his teeth, afraid that he might say the wrong thing. He really didn't want it to end just yet. With her back to him, he couldn't tell if the same thing was on her mind. After a couple minutes of hesitation, her hands pulled the shirt over her head and she slipped her pants down to match his nudity and turned back around.

One word slipped from her mouth, "Again?"

He held out his arms, "Please." Dumb fucker didn't care if it sounded like he was begging.

Bella climbed over his lap right there on the ground. She was trying put him where she wanted him but he stopped her.

"Nope, my back's still healing, this time I'm on top. She firmly flipped them. Bella was a little control freak, he surmised, but he was going to finally show her exactly how dominant he could be. He slammed into her and began thrusting as hard and deep as he could go. She'd put him to the test and now it was his turn. Bella actually let him do his worst and never complained, only made very loud sounds of approval at what he was doing to her. She lifted her head to his shoulder again and sunk her teeth in the same spot. That was bad on so many levels. He should never had allowed it, but he couldn't help himself, it spurred him on and he could come from her bite alone. He also knew she got a taste of him every time, but he was fine with it. That's pretty much how it went: on again, off again, back and forth, every which way until he finally realized they had to have been out there at least ten hours.

"Okay, you win, Bells."

"Win what?" she actually looked thoroughly pleased and satisfied.

"The fact that I need rest, consume food and more water...means I quit. I realize you don't need to stop, but I finally do." He took a look at his groin. "Damn, I'm completely raw. What have you done to me?"

She hopped up and grabbed the antiseptic, "Looks like you need more wound care."

He quickly regained some strength and energy because no way was he allowing her to pour that on his junk. They played a friendly game of chase, and that time they both laughed at each other's antics. Bella was laughing, he couldn't help but wonder if it was the first time since. Finally, Jacob grabbed her from behind and squeezed her close. He got the bottle out of her grip and tossed it and the burning liquid over the cliff. "There, now my stuff is safe for another day. I'll wash it the old fashioned way when I go home."

Bella stopped goofing off with him. "Jake you know that was it, right?"

"What was it?" Alarms and warning sirens immediately started going off in his head.

"It's done, we got it out of our systems. You admitted...I'm toxic to you. We still have no business seeing each other again." She turned her back on him.

He did something he said he wouldn't do, he grabbed the sweats and slipped them on, so he wouldn't feel so vulnerable and exposed.

"Out of our systems, we've been at it almost half the day and night. You're saying that's all it was? You're a fucking liar, same as always?"

"No I'm not. I had lots of sex with you because we've always thought about it, fantasized perhaps and now we know, so neither of us has to wonder. You can go on with your life and I'll return to mine."

"You mean...him?"

"Don't, Jake. The less we say, the better."

"Okay fine, keep lying to yourself. You needed me, remember? What was all that shit about wanting to be dead and begging me to do it? You're still fucked up, us screwing didn't change what happened when you first came after me."

"I don't need to be psychoanalyzed. I changed my mind is all."

"No, I changed your mind; so you're welcome."

"Goodbye, Jake."

She said goodbye, but didn't flee immediately, so he told her what he knew was the truth. "You'll be back, so I'll make it easier for you. I'll be here in this exact spot one month from now...I'll see you then."

"No you won't, I'm never coming back."

"Wanna bet?"

She didn't make the wager, she disappeared in the darkness but he was pretty sure, she'd be back. _Fucking got it out their system_...he didn't think so. Jacob knew they were just getting started.

_**~Thanks for reading.**_

_**Up next: Jacob really struggles with what happened and the guidelines Bella inflicts on them.**_


	8. Chapter 7:Bed of Roses

~_**Thanks so much for all the positive attention this story has gotten even though this is rough most of the time. Listening suggestion is Bon Jovi's "Bed of Roses" especially since that's what Jacob wants from her but they're not quite there.**_

_**Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephenie Meyer. **_

Chapter 7: Bed of Roses

"Hello," a low voice spoke against a cool, thin smartphone.

"Jacob Ephraim Black, don't tell me you're still sleeping?"

"Rach?"

"Yes, it's Rachel, you have a list you're supposed to pick up for me, remember?"

Vaguely, he was supposed to have dinner at Dad's and he remembered her text but he'd been in and out of it almost two straight days.

Jacob drifted off again, "JAKE!" his sister screeched in his sensitive ears. "Get your ass up and do what you promised for a change. You've already canceled once, don't do this to Dad, he misses you."

"I'm up, I'm up...let me grab a quick shower then I'll stop off at the store and I'll be there...I swear it."

Jacob couldn't remember much the past 48 hours other than he'd stumbled in from his marathon sex session with Bella in the pre-daylight hours. He could care or less it was 4 in the morning. He fired up the grill and threw on the porterhouse. He cooked it exactly five minutes on each side on high heat before bringing it inside. His appetite called for a rare piece of meat for a change. He usually cooked it a little longer. Once he wolfed down the large steak, he headed for a long shower. Jacob was so damn tired, he eventually sat down and let the spray stream over his slumped over body for a long while.

He then climbed in his bed and went to sleep. He'd done pretty much nothing put sleep for those two days. He'd wake up for short amounts of time to grab a sandwich or two, to drink water and go to the bathroom, but not much else. Of course, any conscious moments were spent thinking about her and what they'd done. Fucking Bella was still doing the same thing to him since he was a kid. Giving him everything one minute and stealing it away the next, she was a mindfuck, but he was worse because he let her every time.

Jacob stood in the mirror to look one more time. He didn't have long since Rach was already pissed at him, but he had trouble taking his eyes off it. He thought the first night, it was there just because it was fresh, but now he was sure, it'd never go away. He didn't have another scar like it. All of his scars were so thin and light, the normal eye wouldn't even pick them up. His back looked perfectly healed, no sign of the deep gash she'd left, but that damn bite mark was slightly raised and had a sheen to it. It almost looked pink against his complexion.

He rubbed the area with two of fingers, it was so damn sensitive still. He could never let any of the guys see it. Good thing his shirt covered it well. They all had discussed marking before. All the imprinted wolves except Quil and himself had expressed their desire to do it in the beginning. They claimed it was an overwhelming urge during sex in the beginning once the imprint bond was sealed. Although, none of them had actually gone through with it. Sam said Emily wanted it at first but then changed her mind at the last second. Rachel threatened Paul if he did it to her, she thought it was way too primal and Kim also didn't want any part of it. Jacob didn't know what to think but seeing himself with her mark did something to him. He was happy it was there.

Jacob got back in his sister's good graces because he hadn't forgot a single item on her list. He also brought her roses and even grabbed what she'd asked for in her emergency text.

He was almost done in the store, when she asked if he could please bring wipes. They'd run out.

_What the hell?_ He thought, how'd he know anything about baby wipes? He ended up buying one of each kind since he had no idea what she used on his nephew. Rachel and Paul had a baby boy six months prior. He felt bad he hadn't seen him too many times, but Rachel texted several pictures every week.

Jacob had a seat on the floor to hang out with Wyatt after dinner. He was doing his best to sit up for long periods of time. Every once in awhile, he'd slightly tip over and Jacob would catch him in time. Rachel joined them and had a seat on the sofa. "You don't know how happy this makes me."

"I'm glad, I missed all of you. I promise I'll try to be better, but my job is very demanding right now. It's a crucial time, I need to get noticed by as many people in the company as possible."

Rachel sighed heavily. He already knew what was coming. He'd heard it too many times before. "Jake, what good does it do if you make piles of money and have no one to share your success with. That seems pretty lonely."

"I'm not fuc..." she pointed at the kid and frowned. He took it down a level, "I'm not lonely and I share, I've already found some worthy charities I'm donating to."

"Haha, very funny. You know that isn't what I meant. Jake, do you ever date?"

"I get laid," was his curt response.

"Ugh, you're a pig. I can't believe my wholesome little brother morphed into this. You're worse than my husband use to be before I straightened him out." He opened his mouth to say something else, but she cut him off. "Forget it, I know who did this to you. Stupid bitch, I don't know why you're still affected by her."

That's when he got testy, "I'm not. You don't know what you're talking about. She isn't in my life anymore. I'm who am I because this is my life, that's all. I don't owe you an explanation. We're blood and you should love me no matter what."

"I do...that's why I worry so much. Stop being so blind, Jacob. Something's not right and you know it." Paul came into the room probably because he was feeling protective. Jacob needed to leave before he and his sister got into a heated argument. His time with his family was limited, he didn't want to spend it fighting. He also got the idea, he needed one other thing that evening, he was so agitated and it wasn't because of his nagging sister.

Jacob hugged his sister and apologized for upsetting her. He patted his father's shoulder and told him he'd be back sooner next time. Billy told him he loved him. Jacob even picked up Wyatt and tossed him up and down til he giggled. "Bye squirt, keep working on it, you'll be crawling soon."

Rachel took her son from him and kissed his fat cheek. "He deserves to know you."

"He does, did you see how much he smiled at me?"

"Yeah, I did, but I want you in his life more."

"Okay, I'll try harder. He's named after me, so it's a given...I'll always be here for him." Rachel had insisted they give Wyatt the middle name Jacob. He secretly thought it was because she assumed he never would have one of his own and she was probably correct.

Jacob nodded for Paul as he headed out. The two met outside on the porch. "Hey, I was wondering, you still got any good numbers?"

Paul's eyebrow perked up, "Why? You having trouble on your own?"

That was good for a laugh, "No, not at all, but I'm tired. I don't want to have to put in too much effort if you know what I mean. I just thought if you passed on the info, I wouldn't have to waste half the night with bullshit. So you still have any or not?"

"Do you even know your sister? Hell no, she double checked I got rid of that special group from my contacts a long time ago."

"Oh okay, well see you later, bro."

Paul peeked through the window, "Hold up, the coast is clear. However, I did forward said list to Embry before I deleted it. That list of numbers is gold, it didn't deserve to completely die, so go see Em...I know for a fact he still has it."

Jacob had a wicked grin for his brother in law. "You're a stupid shit and my sister deserves so much better, but thanks."

"What are brothers for?"

"Exactly."

Jacob stopped off at Embry's next and chatted with him a little while. He and Em were close so he didn't hesitate to get his recommendation. "Quiet...I want one that doesn't talk too much."

"Oh, man, I know the perfect girl, Belinda, but dude, she's a brunette and I thought you never go for those because of, well...you know?"

Yes, he knew. Had it helped at all being with all those blondes and redheads? Bella still had him by the balls. He really wished he could go find her that evening, but there was no way. It had been two days, how was he supposed to make it a month? That's why, he assumed hooking up before he went home would settle him down.

Embry set the whole thing up. Jacob knew exactly where the bar was Belinda told Embry she was at. He told her his friend was in from out of town and needed some company. She was excited since she really like Em. Jacob heard her ask, "Is he as cute as you Embry?"

"Close, but not quite," was his reply and Jake punched him in the arm. He hung up and told Jacob she was all a go. He described her as having dark brown hair, with highlights. He said she wasn't gorgeous but decent and she was especially quiet but liked to fuck and she wasn't looking for a relationship, so that was all he needed to hear.

* * *

><p>Jacob was driving back to Seattle for work the next week. He tried not to think about his almost disaster with Belinda. She looked nothing like Bella, definitely not that pretty but the hair color was similar enough to cause him difficulties and then another thing happened as he was escorting out of the bar to take her home, one of her damn friends called her Belle. He'd about lost it then. She said it was her nickname...fucking great. She was exactly as Embry had described, they barely spoke for the most part, he really did not want to go through with it, but he had something to prove to himself. He got into the zone and did what he needed to do, but other than the physical release, it was terrible and he hated himself even more when he left.<p>

Could he continue to have meaningless sex with women he didn't know after what had happened with Bella? She said she'd never come back, but he knew she would. Why did he say a month? That was too long, but he was trying to not be so eager. At least work was a bitch, and took up most of his time for the next few weeks. He rarely had time to dwell on his problems. If he had a free evening, sometimes he did seek out female companionship, but Jacob found it was pulling him further under and there was a growing feeling that he needed to stop. He rarely felt good during his encounters other than the few seconds of his release. He didn't care about those women, never would love them, fantasize about them, or make them any sort of promises, so why did he keep doing what he was doing? Was Rachel right? He was better than that, maybe he really should date, but he didn't understand how it'd ever work.

Towards the end of month, he'd sworn off the other women. He didn't go anywhere in the evenings so he wouldn't be tempted. Jacob decided to pay his visit to Ness early and at night, but the following week, the month was up and he was more than ready to see her again. He had no clue how it would go down, but he was still confident she'd show. Jacob had just ran to the rendezvous point, no scents yet, but it was still early. He never said a time. He did a 360 and looked at all the spots they'd utilized previously. He eyed the fallen tree, that was his favorite so far. If Bella...he meant when Bells came back, he should offer taking her someplace indoors. The Cullen's place was close by but over his dead body, he'd never go there and they visited too often. He knew of one decent place just outside of Port Angeles. His cabin came to mind, but he wasn't sold on that idea. If she went there with him, he'd never be able to erase her scent and her memory tortured him enough. It might be too much or never enough.

Jacob was silently calling her, "Come on, Bells...don't let me down."

He waited almost an hour before he felt himself start to panic a little, but just as the edginess had settled in, she whisked past him. As soon as he saw her, she disappeared in the trees. "Bells, get down here." She dropped practically on top of him.

"The only way I'll stay is if you catch me," then she shoved him hard.

"Dammit," he growled as he picked himself back up. Fine, if being chased put her in the mood, then he was willing to play. Jacob dropped his shorts, shifted and followed the scent. The two of them played the most frustrating game of hide and seek he'd ever been a part of. She was determined to make it hard for him, as usual. He finally gave up, and had a seat at the edge of the overlook. Yeah, the one she'd tried to toss him over. If Bella wanted him as much as he wanted her, then she'd stop making him try and catch her and she'd come find him. She was cheating anyway, using the treetops when he had no way to get up that high.

He could smell her scent behind him and he smiled. His tactic had worked. Slowly, Jacob twisted his head around and saw her shimmering in the sunlight. She'd already taken off every stitch of clothing and he couldn't contain the smirk that had formed on his lips. She stopped in front of him.

He wrapped his fingers around her ankle, "There...caught you."

"Jerk."

He shrugged. Jacob released her and started to caress both his hands up and down the back of her legs. She fell on her knees and faced him. She was so close, and he still felt like everything happening between them was a dream. He was determined to slow the pace a little, last month had been a frenzy from years of pent up sexual tension. Jacob stroked his hand up the inside of her thigh. He slowly drug it to the sweet spot between her legs. He had some questions about that part of her, but he wasn't sure how to ask. He rubbed across her smoothness and looked for a response.

"I overheard Alice and Rose talking once, so I went for it, but it won't grow back. Not sure how I feel about it, never able to change my mind."

He kept it to himself that the change comment pretty much applied to everything regarding her, but he didn't say anything other than, "You're beautiful no matter what, but seriously none of y'all can grow hair?"

"Have you ever seen one of the Cullen's with a different hairstyle?"

Come to think of it, no he hadn't. Damn...now he wished he could have shaved Edward's head once just for the hell of it.

Jacob hadn't stopped touching her, "About this?"

"Yeeess," she drug out. He had already turned her on past the point of no return."What is it Jake? You're staring at me weird. I'm still a woman."

"Is there..."

"No, I know what you're thinking and no there's not any. Again...with the weird look. I'm a vampire but it's still just a pussy. I don't have extra teeth in there," she smirked. He enjoyed the playful banter, so much like old times.

"Could've fooled me, with the way you clamp down on me when I'm making you come." That last statement made her squirm and the scent she produced thickened the air. She was ready to experience it again. He apologized for being strange but he had to make sure because he was really dying to try something. "And this," he pushed his fingers deep inside her channel, "Is not just a pussy, honey. Not to me."

Bella moaned and he instructed her to get on her back. She had been kneeling the whole time he fingered her. They didn't even bother to move off the edge of the cliff. Most people would not have considered it an ideal place to fuck, but everything about their union was dangerous. Jacob did exactly like he planned, he started out slow. He wanted her to beg him for it. He started at the tips of toes and worked up her leg but pulled back as soon as he got to the interior of her thigh. She whimpered when he dropped that leg and picked up the other one.

"What are you doing, Jacob?"

He didn't answer, only shook his head and wiggled his finger at her like he was encouraging her patience but she never had much. She roughly grabbed hold of his hair the second pass he made up her other leg and pulled his head directly in front of her center.

"Please, Jake," he was happy with the first plea. "I want to know what it feels like."

Fuck, he realized what she meant. She'd never had it like that. It wasn't even something that he did very often unless a chick begged. Too intimate in his opinion which showed how shitty he really was with women, because he never turned down a blow job. Jacob parted her lips with his fingers, her legs were already wide open. He briefly wondered if the wolf was okay with what he was about to do, but that damn animal retreated every time when he was close to Bella.

Jacob didn't hesitate any longer. He gave Bella what she'd never had as he consumed her. Her legs tightened around his head, until he had to pry them slightly. He grunted out, "Breathe...Bells, I still have to breathe."

She loosened up after that and he could tell she was thoroughly enjoying what he was doing to her. Once he felt her first spasms against his tongue, he lifted up because he felt his own need about to burst between his legs. He needed to be inside her again, completely.

"No, more...please don't stop. I want more." Begging a second time got her exactly what she wanted, even if he would have to postpone what he needed a little longer. He reached up with his free hand but she didn't take it until he pounded against her stomach. She eventually caught on and linked her fingers with his. Even holding hands with her felt like ecstasy. After pumping his fingers in and out of her for several minutes as he sucked her off with his mouth, she climaxed again and that time he didn't hesitate. Jake climbed up her body and pushed himself inside without any hesitation. He pounded into her relentlessly and it didn't take long before he was coming which he assumed was only the first of many times, considering how they were the last time.

Bella had spent enough time letting him be in control. She pushed him off while he was still twitching. "Now your turn. On your back."

He was attempting to roll himself over to take her spot, but she shook her head. "Not that way. Let your head hang off." Bells was so fucking kinky, he didn't know what to think, but he did what she said and the blood started rushing to his head and after she stroked him a few times, then the other head. The second time with her riding him pressed against the hard ground went on much longer. By the end, he was the one begging. He tilted his head to the side. "The fucking bite mark, Bells. Do it again. It feels so good."

She sunk those sharp teeth into him again and while she lapped at the incision he exploded inside of her.

They two of them had finally come off their highs and had a seat side by side each other with their legs dangling off the side. Jacob didn't think twice about putting his arm around her. It was so good between the two of them. Bella had to be feeling everything he was. He was merely seconds from asking what it all meant when the sky literally fell on him again.

"If we're going to keep this up, Jake. I need to instill a few rules."

"Rules?" Oh fuck, flickers of memories of her cleaning rituals filtered through his mind. Surely, she wasn't starting some of that shit up in regards to their carnal activities. "What kind of rules? We're doing pretty damn good winging it."

"This time was different." That was a good thing in his opinion. "You and I both know this is just sex. We can't pretend we're still best friends. There can't be so much talking and playfulness. We're kissing too much as well."

"Fucking hell, people kiss during passionate interchanges. I happen to know you like it when I kiss you."

She turned away from him because he was right.

"Why'd you come back? No bullshit, no more of your games or I'm leaving," he needed to know.

She shifted her body to face him and stuck her leg under herself. She almost looked like her old self except naked. Doubtful, the old Bella would have been that carefree. "Do you want my shirt?"

She shook her head. Good, she felt that comfortable with him. "Because I felt alive again."

He swallowed hard, because she kinda looked heartbroken and excited all at once. "It was the only time I felt warm and alive since I changed. It's like I'm sharing your breath and your heartbeat. I don't want to lose the feeling just yet. I know I'm selfish, because I already made another decision that I'm stuck with and you'll go on to live a normal life, but for now; it feels like it benefits both of us."

She was right, but he didn't know how to answer her. "Thanks for being honest, I'm considering your rules, but I have another question."

"Sure, what?"

"Where'd you learn all this shit? I doubt I want the answer, but damn Bells. Are you like this with him?"

She shoved his shoulder and laughed hysterically at his intrusive question.

"Well, you're aren't, are you? Please say no."

"What do you think? Of course, not. Edward's pretty vanilla. Why'd you think I said that one thing was my first experience? I read a lot, you know that."

"Yeah, I thought the classics, literature and shit...not porn."

She giggled again.

"So Ed's dead in the bed?"

"Stop it, we shouldn't talk about this. That's what I meant about all the talking."

He frowned, they were already opening up, why didn't she amuse him a little more.

"Okay, here goes, you asked for it. Edward and I were good together the first year, two vampires...well, you get the idea, but as time went on, he lost interest. When Renesmee became ill, our sex life completely dwindled to almost nothing. We've only tried once since her passing and it was terrible. We fought for days afterwards. I have my own room. He never touches me and I'm glad. I don't want him to."

Confessions that he'd dreamed about were actually a reality, "Then leave him, Bells. It's obvious you fell out of love with each other."

"And go where, Jake? Buy a condo, and find a menial job...make some friends and hang out at the club. They'll order mimosas and I'll get the bloody Mary, extra blood. I can't have that life. Either I stay with the Cullen's and have some sort of companionship with people that know me or I'm totally alone. My own father disowned me and I don't blame him."

Jacob wanted to wrap her up in his arms and tell her she'd never be alone. He would be willing to move her in with him, but he didn't want her to get skittish. She was still pretending they only had the physical side going for them.

"I could help you."

"No, I've taken a lot from your life. No one would accept us being friends again. You're already alienated from your friends and family because of the past five years. You can fix your relationships, I can't. Like I said, I'm a selfish bitch, but I'm trying to reform as much as I can, since you've given me this. One day it'll end and you'll move on. Let's stop trying to complicate it. Either my rules or I won't be back."

"Fine...I'll fucking do your rules, but you need to know rules are subject to change if I say so."

"Then this is it...I'm not coming back." Jacob jerked hold of her sat her down on his lap. She didn't fight him, instead she grinded against him until he was ready for her again. Bella reached between them and seated herself on him. He thrust upwards and she growled. They both did. Jacob leaned in, he wanted to taste her mouth again. She turned away at the last minute. Rules were already being applied. He kissed her neck instead. Fine, Bells could have her stupid rules for a few times, but he was determined to start to break them all eventually.

He learned a few things that second day together, but what stood out the most was she hadn't said and done all the terrible things in the past to hurt him. She was trying to spare him, but he was already invested 100% in making a real relationship with her. It wouldn't be easy to convince her that she was worth it, but he'd spend as much time as it took until he did.

_**~Thanks so much for reading.**_

_**If you have questions or comments, please let me know.**_


	9. Chapter 8:Consumed

_**~This is a bridge of sorts into the second half of the story, so it's much shorter than normal for me, but there's a nice long one that follows. You can pretty much plan on a lot of big things to come for every chapter for awhile. Still on target for 15 chapters total, but that's subject to change. **_

_**Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephenie Meyers.**_

Chapter 8:Consumed

The days turned into weeks and the special day of the month came and went several times. At first, he did what she asked. They met, they ripped each others close off and had wild animalistic sex against trees, on the ground and the edge of the cliff. It was never routine or monotonous, and it was also never enough. He always wanted more and once a month didn't satisfy his need for her especially since he gave up all other women. He wasn't going to subject himself to them any longer.

Weird how Bella didn't have sex with her husband and Jacob couldn't be with anyone else and yet she still wouldn't admit what was going on. They weren't having sex with no feelings attached no matter what she professed. He didn't ever tell her what he was thinking or feeling, but he knew it wasn't only one sided. He knew it when he was 16 and he knew it was still true.

Jacob stopped off at Embry's one evening unannounced. He missed him but he also had ulterior motives. He told him he wanted to hire him for a side job. Conveniently, he worked for a security firm. Embry knew all about setting up systems and cameras.

"What's the problem? Is someone messing around the Cullen's?"

"No, but I want to make sure since the place stays empty so much of the time." It was true that Jacob considered Ness's final resting place somewhat sacred and he'd rip apart anyone that trespassed but what he really wanted was to see Bella more. He wasn't allowed to pick her brain because of that stupid no talking rule. She knew he visited once a month but he didn't know how often she was there. The surveillance came to mind one night when he had a bad case of insomnia after one of their meetings.

"Why don't they put in their own security system? It isn't like they don't have money to burn."

Jacob ended up getting a little agitated. "Goddammit, man...quit asking so many questions and help me do this. I'll pay you twice what you normally get."

Embry told him to chill and finally complied. He made plans to get the equipment and meet Jacob one afternoon. Jacob specifically picked a morning when rain was in the forecast. He met his buddy and the two ran a few cameras, but Jacob was adamant it all be extremely stealth. He didn't want anyone to know they were there unless they were looking for it.

"So where do you want the feed to go? I can attach it to your phone or your email or the Cullen's if you have the contact info?"

"Hell no, they're to know nothing about this. But you can set me up for both email and cell, can we do that?"

"Sure, Jake whatever you want. No one will come anywhere near this place without you getting a good look. Embry gave him instructions about the software, told him how he could download stills and videos. He said the camera was the best money could buy and he could submit anything suspicious to Charlie. He offered once again to monitor through his company but Jacob refused. He handed him an extra 200.00 and told him to never speak about it to anyone, especially any of the pack.

Jacob was smart, he knew his friend was skeptical and thought the whole thing was weird, but he still could trust him. He'd never tell. After they left, there was a downpour which was good for washing away their scents. He had no idea if catching glimpses of her would help, but it was worth a try.

Little did he realize, how it all would feed his obsession. Once he got the first few glimpses of her, he was hooked. He even went back and readjusted the cameras like Embry had shown him when he knew which areas she frequented. He started getting even better shots. He saved them to his hard drive and his phone. One night Jacob went through the best ones and even sent them into a one hour photo place. No one ever came out to his place but he still hid those prints in his closet. Jacob had also snatched up a scarf she'd left one time. He use to think he never wanted her scent to corrupt his home but he wished he had more once he kept that little trophy.

"Jacob, um...excuse me, I mean Mr. Black, did you hear what I said?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'll be right down." Jacob had been staring at his phone, Bella had visited the garden the day before and she looked so serene. She still missed her daughter so much. He had to accept he never was able to offer her comfort about that. He noticed the new executive assistant assigned to his group was still standing in his office. She was a bit eager, which meant he found her a tad bit annoying. At another place and time, he would have gone for it...bleached blonde, big boobs, lover of high heels, but not anymore. Also, he wouldn't bring complications at work, besides Bella; that was his entire life.

"Is there something else, Avery?" She was still standing in the doorway after telling him a client had stopped off unannounced and the boss wanted everyone down in the boardroom in 15 minutes.

"Oh, no sir. I thought we'd walk down together. I could help you with your files if you need me to or if you have any other things. It's my job to see to your needs."

He dropped his pen from his lips after that last part. She was laying it on thick that afternoon. It was a Friday, maybe she thought he'd ask her out for drinks after the meeting. One time, she tried to tag along with him and a few colleagues. "No thanks, I've got it." She backed out of the office and kept her eyes on Jake the entire time. He knew the signs. She was dressing a little too provocative for business, she said need and want way too often, and she was always nervously giggling when he tried to talk to her, but he was going to keep ignoring her. At least, she was pretty organized and knew what she was doing. The last assistant was a complete ditz and hadn't lasted two weeks. No one could stand her.

Jacob had no more thoughts on Ms. Avery, she could give him her best effort, but he wasn't interested. He only needed to get through the impromptu meeting and then he was out of there since it was the weekend and he also had a few extra days off. His special appointment with Bells fell on the following day, so he could barely concentrate on little else.

* * *

><p>Bella was once again straddling Jacob on their favorite fallen tree. It hadn't taken very many minutes to get started or get her clothes off. Even though, many times had begun the same way, he was determined to change something. That stupid kissing rule had to go. She would willing ride his dick for hours, but the second his mouth ventured to the corner of hers, she'd turn. She leaned as far back as she could without breaking their connection, but he took his hand and pulled her back up.<p>

He'd already formulated a plan that she wouldn't be able to deny. Jacob stilled his movements, but she rolled her hips seeking friction against him. His head moved side to side silently saying, "No."

"Ugh, Jake what the hell is wrong, why are you stopping? I'm so close." She practically growled at him.

"Oh really...too fucking bad." He deliberately picked the perfect time to quit.

She reached her hand down between them to try and start him up again, but he grabbed her wrist firmly.

"I'm tired of playing by your rules all the time. I said rules were subject to change and either you go along right now or get off and don't bother coming back."

She didn't move, he was still deep inside her. Internally, she gave him a squeeze. They both needed the other, but he was determined to make her give in. He'd already formulated an opinion that she actually needed him way more than he needed her.

"Spit it out, Jake. Which rule?"

"You know," he drug his hand up her body briefly taking the time to massage her breast and pinch her nipple. Then he covered the whole side of her neck with his palm, his thumb lifted up to her jaw and pulled down across her skin until it made it to her bottom lip. As soon as he brushed the area, her hips snapped into him again.

Jacob pulled her all the way in next so that she'd feel his breath. He knew that was one of the things she desired. "If we're going to keep this up, I'm going to kiss you on the fucking mouth any time I want. Do you understand me?" He brushed over her lips with his, just barely.

He was fully prepared to do all the powers of seduction he knew, but she barely missed a beat before reaching up and grabbing his head so that she could taste his mouth again. Once she did that, he fully complied to give her what she needed on the lower half. Even though, there was a pause and a little bit of talking...decisions and ultimatums, Bella said she was close before and that was still true. Every time, she clamped down, he wanted to let himself go and feel his own release, but he willed himself to make it go longer. He knew he had a quick rebound time, but for some nagging reason; he worried that each and every time had the potential to be their last. That was more than enough motivation to stay in the moment with her as long as humanly possible, but damned if tasting her mouth again did not send him over the edge again a little too quickly that time.

"Come here," Jacob slid off the wood and pulled her to the ground beneath them. He held her against his chest and she pushed her head where his heart pounded. Again, she was siphoning off all the parts the made her feel alive. Bella absently rubbed up and down the middle of his stomach with her finger. He got one rule dead and buried, maybe it was time to whittle away at some more.

"Bells?"

"Huh?"

"Let's go somewhere."

"I don't know what you mean?"

"I mean, I'm tired of picking splinters out of my ass. Let me take you to a hotel and fuck you proper on a bed."

"See...I give in and kiss you again and now you're trying to start up a romance."

"Fuck, woman, that isn't what I'm trying to do. Even whores utilize the indoors most of the time."

"Are you saying I'm your whore?"

"No, hell no...I'm not saying that at all. It's just that..."

"I can't take the risk of being seen by someone. That's how people get found out having affairs and that isn't what this is about."

"Huh? Are you still married?"

"Of course I am."

"We're having sex, you're married to someone else. What do you think an affair is?"

"Stop it, I might have enjoyed the kissing part again, but we aren't supposed have all this chit chat. Are we going to go again or not?"

"No, I don't think we are, I'm too annoyed to get it up again."

She pursed her lips and did a fake whiny voice, "Oh poor Jakey, already has erectile dysfunction. He lets the stress of the day get to him and can't perform."

A feral growl emitted from him. She had taken her little finger lower than his stomach.

"What's this? I think I just proved you a liar," she pumped him a few times.

"Not as much as you are," he mumbled.

She punished him with a squeeze that was a little too strong, but she was right, he'd totally lied about not begin able to get it up again. When they were together, the damn think never completely went down.

Bella slithered her way down his body and he got comfortable with his hands behind his head, the hard earth underneath him again. Maybe he could close his eyes and imagine they were enveloped in one of those heavenly, pillow topped mattresses like he'd experienced in the five star hotels. It wasn't that hard after she got going, to forget his discomfort.

A honeyed gaze looked up through thick lashes. A smirk formed when she paused her mouth, "I'm going to make you scream because you've been a bad boy this entire time." For a change, Bella wasn't lying, because she did...more than once.

~**_Thanks for reading._**

**_Next chapter reverts back to the present time, the Prologue. Wonder how long I should wait to post the following one that's complete?_**

**_Let me remind you all of this, I adore writing this story. I'm kinda obsessed and those readers at Tricky Raven are ahead. When the interest peaks, I'll catch up here as well._**


	10. Chapter 9:Kiss Me

_**~If you think back to the Prologue, Jacob and Bella had been at it almost a year. All previous chapters were back in time, but this finally skips forward and takes place after the night Jacob visited the bonfire. Lots going on, story's about to take a turn, and I just wanted to make sure you were all properly oriented. Animals continues...**_

_**Special shout out to my bestie, UrbanRose for pre-reading this fic and making me so many awesome banners.**_

Chapter 9: Kiss Me

_Present time_

"Boo," Wyatt would squeal every time Jake covered his face and opened his fingers quickly as he played peek a boo with his uncle. He was glad he finally gave in a joined them all for not only a dinner but an entire weekend. He was making the rounds even though he briefly visited the bonfire three weeks before. He wanted to see everyone for a long visit. That last week before he saw Bells was always the worst not counting the 48 hours afterwards or right in the middle when he had a long wait still. Oh, who the fuck was he kidding? He hated everyday he didn't see her.

Wyatt's raspy cough distracted him from his misery.

"Rach, is he okay? That doesn't sound good."

"Yeah, we saw the pediatrician yesterday, she said it's only a cold."

Jacob had become so accustomed to never being ill, he hated to see a little baby not feeling well. He was especially sensitive to a child being sick after Ness. Rachel said there wasn't much they could do. Doctors avoided giving little ones cold medicine was all she said. She had a humidifier and used saline drops on him which sounded like torture. They were still experiencing chilly weather even though spring was just around the bend. It was hard to believe it had been almost two years since he'd lost his little sidekick. The little guy had really grown, Jacob was almost in the doghouse for good, for being super late to his first birthday at the end of summer, but he finally made it.

The kid was cute even if he looked a lot like Lahote, but he swore his personality was all Rachel which was a good thing. Rachel brought him a cold drink and frowned. She should be happy he was home, but she was giving him the look again.

"Jacob, it's almost been a year since our little discussion and from what I can tell you're still in the same boat. Am I right? You're a workaholic, we never see you and I bet you're still banging skanks from here to Seattle. Why don't you even try at least once to take a decent woman out for a nice dinner? You look ragged. Do you even sleep?"

"Of course I sleep, maybe not as much as I should." He put his arm around his sister and kissed her forehead. "I love you, so why do you always insist on lecturing me the few times I come around?"

"I...I," Rachel looked heartbroken. He knew she picked up all the slack with their dad and took care of Paul. Even though, she claimed Wyatt was fine, he suspected she was worried about him too.

"No, stop all this worrying. I'm a big boy if you can't tell. All I have to say, is my life isn't as crappy as you make it out to be. Trust me, sooner than later...things are going to be different and maybe you'll actually be happy for me for a change."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not ready to talk about all of it, but hey...I just got the plans for the big lake house. I'm in the process of hiring contractors. One day, I'll have all of you over at my house and the pack pups can play at the lake. It'll be great."

"Do you have a girlfriend? Is that what you mean?"

Wyatt started hacking again and Jacob passed him to his mother since he started crying as well.

"Take care of your kid, Rach. I'm going out to see Quil and Embry. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Was that a yes or a no? JAKE!" she yelled as he walked out of the house completely ignoring her. He knew she was going to have a hard time with it, but hopefully, one day soon; more people would learn about Bella. He was ready to change some more rules. He'd already bought a small pup tent. As hot as things were when he was with her, he was ready to make it feel a little more intimate because he was going to ask her again to leave Edward. He wasn't taking no for an answer and he was also done with only seeing her once a month in the woods. She was coming home with him. He'd let her have a say so with the new house that was starting up in a couple of weeks. It could be theirs not only his. Jacob was ready to move forward and she had to be ready as well or it was really going to be over. He vowed he wouldn't back down. The rendezvous the following week would be the last.

There was one more tidbit the surveillance revealed the week before. He'd seen Edward before and all the Cullen's here and there, but last week was different. Edward was there a day after Bells and he looked like he appeared to be snooping. Jacob saw him going in and out of the garage countless times. He was definitely seeking out something, moving in and around the garden, then back in the house. He had never caught his image just after one of their meetings, but he did wonder how she covered for them every month. Cullen looked like he was up to something. Jacob had to tell her. He actually hoped it was all out, it'd make it easier for her to leave.

Rachel was right, he hardly ever slept. If it wasn't for the wolf forcing him, he would have stopped eating enough, but even he had lost some weight for once since he was a teenager. On top of all that, he was a fucking stalker. He practically worshiped a shrine to her in his closet, because he couldn't go so long without seeing her. Somehow, he hadn't let his madness spill over at work and he still performed the job well. The only time she affected him there was when he'd turned down an opportunity to fly back to Dubai once because it would've have fallen on their day. He gave the chance to another guy that didn't know half the stuff he knew about engine they were presenting to investors.

Jacob had a fear she'd show up and if he wasn't there, she'd jump to the conclusion it had finally ended. She still had it in her mind, he'd meet some special woman one day and find that normal life she always fantasied he needed.

Jacob walked into Em's place. He and Quil were in the middle of a video game like a couple of kids. Seth came over and gave him a one arm hug. "Jake, man...so cool you're here for a change."

"Hey Seth, how you been?"

"Good."

"Yeah, little pup's got a girlfriend now. He's almost a man."

Seth picked up a random item and nailed Quil in the back of the head.

"So really, you got something serious going?"

Seth blushed a little, "Yeah, sorta...I met her in English class. We're both sociology majors."

Embry and Quil snickered at his expense. "Can you believe him? How do ever expect to make any money with that degree?"

Embry was doing well as a manager with the security company. Quil and Sam had a garage that Jacob originally thought he'd be involved with if it hadn't been for biting the bullet and going to the university. He still planned on helping them with higher end clientele by giving out referrals. Paul managed a towing business in conjunction with the garage. Jared had gone to work for the county and was in law enforcement like Charlie. Leah was a nurse like her mother and she'd recently gotten married to a doctor. They were all kinda shocked when that happened.

Sue and Charlie were even closer than everyone imagined and had secretly gotten hitched. He'd lived with her awhile before they snuck off to Vegas one weekend. He never even told Bella the truth. Jacob hoped to get to see him and maybe test the waters for getting him to speak to Bella again. He knew it bothered her deep down but enough time had passed, Charlie should learn to forgive her.

Collin and Brady were still running around being stupid kids even though they were both twenty. They worked for Sam, but Collin was trying to take some online classes. He'd never gotten to know them very well since he was already committed to Bells and Ness when they were newbies.

Jacob popped open a beer and asked what the big news was. Quil had left some mysterious message for him about something he had to hear, but he wanted to tell him in person.

The game ended and everyone crowded around Embry's small bar area.

Quil had a stupid grin on his lips, "Guess what?"

"What man?"

"The imprint's slipping."

"Huh?"

"Claire released me."

"How?" Jacob didn't understand what he meant.

He knew Claire was very mature for her age. He thought she passed Quil a couple of years ago to be honest, but she was still only 10.

Quil went on to explain, one night a couple of weeks before, they had a long talk, like a grown up conversation. As much as they both cared for each other, she admitted he was always like her big brother. He agreed that's what it always felt like to him too. Jake knew exactly what he meant.

"But everyone always said that would change and I believed them. There was no point for me to ever get involved with any other woman, but then I looked to you Jake."

"Me?" If Quil only knew what a terrible example he really was, he'd never admire a damn thing he ever did.

"Yeah, I saw how you lived your life. I was curious, maybe a little jealous. I couldn't do that, but then Claire said that night without me asking or hinting around. She said I would always be her brother so why did everyone think we'd get married. 'People don't marry their brother.' She asked why I never dated ladies? Then she admitted, 'I'm going to date when mom lets me. I already like a boy in my class, but Mommy says no boyfriends til I'm older'."

Quil said from that moment on, things started to change. He started looking at women all over the place. Previously, he'd looked past them or through them, he wasn't sure.

"That's where you come in Mr. Executive. We all know you're a playboy. Let's set up a weekend, all of us go to Seattle and you take us to the best spots. I haven't acted on these urges that I'd almost forgotten about since I was 17. I need your guidance."

"Trust me Jake, he does," Embry chimed in. "He said Mrs. Newton gave him a boner while selling him a new pair of boots."

"Mrs. Newton? What the hell's wrong with you?"

Quil shrugged and he didn't deny what Embry said.

Jacob knew he had a lot coming up with his plans for Bella, but he didn't want to let his friends down. He'd done just that for too many years and Quil deserved happiness after so many years being dedicated to a kid. They made tentative plans for three weeks away. Jacob got the idea to include everyone. The La Push pack would all be together for old time's sake. "Let's get Sam, Jared, and Paul involved as well."

Seth piped up, "What about the imprints, you think they'll allow that?"

"Sure they will. They've all been together long enough, I bet the women will say, 'let me help you pack'. I know my sister could use a break from that dickhead more often. I'll bring it up tonight at dinner."

"Yeah, but Sam's going to insist someone patrols. We actually caught a fucking bloodsucker last week."

Shit, Jacob hadn't come across one of them in years.

"Okay, the pups can handle it. They're seasoned enough to handle a whole weekend, but the rest of us will all go." He almost felt like telling Leah even if she didn't phase anymore. She might want to stop off, so he asked Seth to let her know. She was living up that way so it wouldn't be too much of a drive.

The rest of the weekend went great. Jacob tried to talk to Charlie but as soon as the Be...started out of his mouth. Charlie halted him. "We don't speak of her anymore. I thought you had finally learned your lesson. Are you saying you've seen her?"

"Ummm," what else could he say? Actually, I fuck her all the time and the twisted beast inside kinda likes it; vamp or not. Instead he lied, "No, but she's on my mind sometimes. I wonder how she is? I know she must miss Ness everyday. No matter what you think about her decision Charlie, she was a good mother. I saw it, I lived with them. You miss Ness and you can lie all you want, but I bet you miss Bells too. I was only trying to help. I still look up to you. You're like family to me."

"I love you Jacob," Charlie patted his back firmly. "But we can't go back, only forward. I hear stories from Rachel, you need to finally settle down and find some happiness." He already did, now he had to convince everyone else. "Seth and Leah are my kids now. I lost Bells...we all did."

Jacob wanted to shake that man. _ She's still there, I've seen it when she lets me in. _Maybe if they all worked together, she'd come back to them. He had his work cut out for him on all fronts, that was evident.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is this, Black?"<p>

Jacob peeked out the sheer netting with a happy grin on his lips. "This old thing? I don't know, someone must have set it up and left it. Who knows Bells, maybe we have a voyeur that likes to watch all the kinky shit you're into?"

"Haha, very funny. This is brand new, I can smell Newton's in the fabric. Why'd you buy us a tent?"

"Do you ever listen to me? I told you awhile back that I don't like splinters in my ass. You won't go to hotel, so I brought The Ritz to you...go on, have a look. There's some expensive down inside there, test it." Bella came closer and had a look inside.

She kicked off some slip-on sneakers at the entrance and followed him inside. Her wardrobe had reverted back to old stuff most of the time he saw her.

"Oh, you're right...so soft, it feels like a cloud. How many layers you got under there?" He'd lost count and he had hell getting all that stuff out there, but he'd hidden his truck close by. It wasn't like his wolf could wear a pack with all of it on his back. Jacob stood up in the middle even though he still had to bend over not to push his head through the top.

He nipped her ear, and moved her hair to the side, so he could kiss her neck. "So how about it, Bells? You want to see what it's like to get fucked on a cloud?"

Her hand came up and rubbed the back of his head. She moaned, "Ummm, yeah, but I don't think this tent's gonna survive. Are you prepared to replace it every time?" He turned her around and silenced her with his mouth. He wasn't ready to tell her it wouldn't need replacing, since everything was about to change. He had to warm her up to the idea and he knew precisely how to go about it. Jacob tilted her head back more so he could deepen his kiss with her. Bella's hands both grabbed hold of his butt and kneaded his flesh pulling him even closer. The two fell to their knees on the piles of blankets, never once breaking their contact. Last month had been cut short. He never knew why either, and he had felt even more deprived all those weeks. He intended to get her to make it up to him.

He pushed her to her back and started to undress her. Once he had her in only her underwear, he froze. She was lying against a sea of white, in a black silk bra and panty set. Her hair was fanned out all around her head. Bella was his. All that time, he'd thought she never would be, and even if he was the only one that realized it; there was some satisfaction knowing that after everything they'd been through; the truth was she really was his. Jacob turned his hand over and ran it along her elastic, she wiggled and started to grab the panties like she was going to pull them off.

"No, not yet. Let me take my time," he trailed his fingers up her stomach and traced all the outer edges of her bra as well.

"Jake..." His name left her lips like a pray.

"You're so beautiful. I could sit here half the day and just stare at you."

She was about to open her mouth. It better not be to remind him, no talking. He had tons of things he was going to say that afternoon and she wouldn't stop him.

"Jake," she whispered again.

He kept tracing her underwear with delicate strokes.

He leaned over and took possession of her lips, so glad he banished that no kissing rule all those months ago. He didn't climb over her body just yet, he said he was slowing it down.

Jacob and Bella had a perfect rhythm, they knew each other's bodies so well by then. He kept kissing her, knowing full well she was trying to tell him something.

She held his face and pushed back as easy as was possible for her. "Kiss me, Jake."

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"I know. I mean kiss me all over. I want to feel you lips everywhere to feel warm again. I miss that so much, please. I'll do whatever you desire in return, but first can you please..."

She didn't need to be anymore specific. He kissed her mouth again with such ardor and devotion. How was it possible that she didn't know with every touch, kiss and caress; he was pouring out his love for her? He got started on her request by first kissing all the places that weren't considered sexual, but it didn't matter, it all felt intimate. It didn't matter if he was kissing the tip of her nose or the crease of her eyelid, by the time he drug his tongue up her slit, he was already about to cum in his shorts, which he still hadn't removed yet.

Bella shook and writhed underneath him for a little while before telling him, "Need you now, please. Thank you, that was so amazing."

He'd never taken the time to get to know a woman's needs too much before. He basically wanted to know enough they didn't laugh at him, but with her; he swore he could spend a century only doing what needed to be done to hear those noises she made in her throat. They were everything to him...she was everything. That first round had gone so long, it was dark outside, and the creatures of the forests joined in with the chorus of his and Bella's moans.

He fell to his back, and took a few deep breaths trying to slow his respiration and heart rate. He reached towards the back corner for a bottle of water. He polished off all of it in two sips.

A cool hand came from behind and grabbed him, "Are you done?"

"Depends with what you mean by done?"

"I meant your break?"

"Yeah, I'm done," he said as he turned over to face her again.

She pushed his back firmly against their makeshift cloud, "Now we see how durable this thing is."

Bella jumped on him after her declaration. In the end, the tent served it's purpose. The two climbed out of the rubble whenever Jacob decided he needed to stretch at a much later point in time during the evening. She giggled and said she had to go back in for their belongings, so he could continue to move around and stretch. Bella pulled a pile of clothes and extra water for him. "Jake, your phone was lighting up. It's kinda late, shouldn't you check it?"

"It's not a woman, if that's what you think."

"I didn't say it was. I merely said it's late. Sometimes those calls are important."

Jacob took the phone from her fingers, and saw it was from a woman, but not like they joked. It was Rachel, a lot of missed calls and texts from his sister. He felt a fear rise up in him. What if something was wrong with their father?

Jacob hit call back. He held the phone away, she was crying so loud.

"Jacob, where have you been? I sent the guys to go look for you and I called half a dozen times."

"Rach, what's wrong?"

"It's Wyatt, he couldn't breathe...the ambulance had to come. We're all waiting in the ER. Can you come? Jacob, I'm so scared."

"What hospital?"

Rachel said they were in PA, Jacob started to hurry and get dressed. He had extra clothes in the truck. He asked her to help him carry all the stuff to where he'd hidden his vehicle.

Bella looked worried for him, she knew a little about his nephew when she'd allow him to talk a some.

They got to his truck. Of course, he had so much more he'd intended to tell her that night, but he had to go be with his family.

She kissed him and surprised him when she handed him a slip of paper.

"What's this?"

"It's a number I have. No one knows about it. Please text me and let me know how everything is. I'm so sorry about Wyatt. I'm sure he'll be fine, once the doctors take care of him."

"Honey, we need to talk."

"No, go to Rachel and Billy, just text me that he's alright, cuz I'll worry, but nothing's changed. We don't need to talk, it's not part of the arrangement. I...I'll see you next month. Bye Jacob." Before he could say another word, Bella was gone.

_**~Thanks for reading.**_


	11. Chapter 10:Unkiss Me

~_**Last chapter was Kiss Me, this one's Unkiss Me. Please listen to Maroon V's "Unkiss Me" as you read and you'll see why. Holy hotness for this banner made by UrbanRose. I make the requests and she delivers every time. Check out my profile for the link to my fanfiction photobucket if you haven't yet. **_

_**Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**_

Chapter 10: Unkiss Me

Jacob only had time to put on some regular clothes, maybe swipe a little deodorant under his arms before he was racing to the hospital. He also had some cologne in his truck. Hopefully, it'd be enough. He had no idea how much of the pack was there and even though he was nearly ready to tell everyone the truth, it was not the night for it. Once he parked and got inside the emergency room entrance, he saw a room filled with familiar faces. Kim had her arm around Rach. Jared, Embry and Seth sat next to Charlie and Sue. Of course, his father was there, but Lahote was missing. He most likely was antsy and was outside. Jacob knew he was like that.

Rachel pushed up out of her seat and ran into his arms. "How's he doing?"

"I don't know, they said they'd come get us but haven't yet."

Jacob asked exactly what had happened and Rachel reminded him of the cough and cold which only had gotten worse not better like the doctor predicted. She said his breathing got ragged and he was making all kinds of noises. While she was on the phone with an after hours nurse, she advised Rachel that Wyatt was in respiratory distress by what she could hear. Since they had a bit of a drive, she had an ambulance dispatched to the house, so he could immediately have some assistance. He tried to reassure her like everyone else that he merely needed the right medication and that with strong wolf genes and the fact, he was part Black; the kid was a fighter. He should be fine. His sister was sick with worry, he knew she felt helpless.

"Where's Paul?" Jacob thought he should not stay so long away from her side.

"He needed some air."

"Yeah well, he needs to get back in here with you. I'll go find him?"

"No, he's edgy...you might end up fighting. Jared can go."

Jacob kinda of knew what was going on with Paul. The hospital was one of the worst places to be, it was like total sensory overload. He felt testy the minute he walked through the doors. Rachel went back to Kim's side and he took a seat on an empty row across from everyone else. Embry was the first to give him a weird look. He tracked him with his eyes, lifted his nose and then pinched his brow tightly.

Jared was busy comforting Kim as she comforted Rach. He had his head against her shoulder so he seemed oblivious, but not Embry; he kept staring. Finally, Jacob covertly shook his head. It pretty much meant not now. Then his buddy looked back and forth at the rest of them to see if anyone was paying attention.

"Bella," his lips pronounced.

Jacob sliced his hand across his throat to kill that line of questioning. He was there for his sister and wasn't about to get involved in that drama.

Embry stood up, and motioned to him, "Come on, Jake...let's go check on Paul."

"Sure," he grumbled, but as soon as he stood, a doctor came out. Paul must have been close because as soon as the woman called their last name, he was rushing inside next to Rachel.

The doctor started off saying Wyatt had drastically improved since his arrival. They all breathed a collective sigh of relief. She went on to explain, the virus he had caused inflammation in his windpipe. That's where all the noise were coming from and when it almost closed; he wasn't getting proper oxygen. They'd given him a specialized breathing treatment and some oxygen and all the swelling started to go down. She advised the only reason they'd been back there so long is that for a short while they thought he was spiking an extremely high temperature. "If it wasn't for one of our on-call doctors, we were about to call in an entire code team. He took over and realized we had a faulty piece of equipment. I mean, I knew it wasn't possible for him to look so much better and have a reading over 107 degrees. Dr. Cullen is such a good doctor, we're lucky he works with us a few days each month."

Every wolf snapped to attention. Paul was first, "Did you just say Cullen? My son had a 107 degree temperature?"

Rachel had looked so happy at first but her hand covered her mouth and she was starting to cry again.

"Oh no, remember, I said we thought that, but Dr. Cullen handled it; we were wrong. Do you all know him?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Jared mumbled.

"Oh that's right, he used to be at Forks. Well then you all know, he's excellent."

Paul looked at Jacob which meant, he better do something or there might be a incident in the halls of the hospital before the night was over.

Jacob looked at the woman's badge again, "Um, Dr. Rawls?"

"Yes."

"I'm Wyatt's uncle. I also go way back with Dr. Cullen. Is he really busy? Could you ask if he has time to speak with me?"

"Oh, sure, he's seeing a patient in isolation, but I'll let him know if you don't mind waiting."

Jacob held up his hands to all of them. "Calm down, let me talk to him."

"I don't want him touching Wyatt," Paul growled.

"I know, but maybe he helped, okay."

"Maybe he's the reason his gene awakened," Paul countered.

"We don't know if that's what happened. All that matters is Wyatt's going to be okay."

Jacob saw his sister quizzing their father, but he insisted he'd never heard of it, that it wasn't possible.

Soon a nurse, escorted Paul and Rach to the back to spend time with Wyatt. He was asking for his mother.

Jared told Embry, "Man, I thought I caught a whiff of bloodsucker earlier, but then I dismissed it because it was faint. That's what it was, a Cullen was close by."

Embry frowned at Jacob, "Yeah, too close."

"Mr. Black," Dr. Rawls stuck her head out the door to the waiting room. "Dr. Cullen has a moment, if you want to come back?"

Jacob followed her to a small office. Carlisle was at a desk, but stood up and offered his hand to him.

"Jacob it's good to see you, it's been a long time."

"Yeah," he wasn't wasting anytime, "You knew that was Paul's kid?"

"Yes, I knew."

"What happened?"

"I want to assure you that I had minimal contact, I only assisted when I heard the shouts about his temperature. It was very brief, he stabilized on his own. I want you to understand that I think it was only a reflex because he was so sick. He healed himself, the medicine was working, but he accelerated the process. I think he'll be a perfectly healthy, normal little boy. Tell your sister she shouldn't worry."

Jacob felt confident Carlisle was telling him the truth. He vowed not to interfere in Wyatt's care again unless it was absolutely necessary but he didn't imagine that would happen. He said he already heard Dr. Rawls mentioning him being able to leave first thing in the morning. He didn't say much more. In all honestly, it wasn't wise to spend too much time in that enclosed space with him. If Embry smelled her, then so could he perhaps. Although Carlisle never gave him any strange looks, but Jacob got out of there quick. Paul was just outside the cubicle and stopped him. He filled him in on all that he learned. "I know you don't trust them, but trust me; you can trust Carlisle, especially about this. He's staying away from now on, Wyatt's going to be fine. Maybe it's a good thing to know any of the pups can heal themselves if they ever get extremely sick. Wonder if it would be the same for an injury?" He looked through the glass and was comforted that Rachel had her son against her chest and he seemed to be peacefully sleeping.

He went out to the waiting room and passed on the updates to everyone, told them all good night since he really had to catch up with some work in the morning. He'd be leaving at 5am, but told them to keep him informed.

Several crises were averted and he was so damn tired, he might be lucky if he could get three hours of sleep. He started up the truck and was just about to pull out of his spot when he saw the dark figure step in behind him. Dammit, it was either stop and talk or run over him. Jacob rolled down his window.

"Em, I'm dead tired and I have to work early. I can't deal with this right now."

"You're fucking her...a vampire? Jake, what the hell's wrong with you?"

He didn't owe him an explanation but Embry was his best friend. He was concerned, they all would be when they found out.

"How long? Was it the whole time? Even when you lived there? When...um, when she was alive?"

Jacob's fingers gripped the steering wheel tightly, he could rip the whole damn thing off if he wasn't careful.

"Don't go there, you saw what happened to Quil. To answer one of your questions, about a year." Eleven meetings to be exact but he didn't specify that. "And before you say another word, I know what I'm doing, it's going to be fine and sooner or later, I'll let everyone know what the deal is, but please keep quiet for now. I have some things to sort out with Bells and then she has to leave Cullen."

His buddy started laughing at him. "You still think she's leaving him for you? You need help, like serious help, man. We all know how different you are, when she plays you again; I'm afraid they'll be nothing left."

"She won't. We're together now, she just doesn't know it yet."

Embry insisted he'd keep his mouth shut for the time being. "But when it goes bad, and it will and you disappear or start the descent into self-destruction; I'm going to sing like a canary. It's just a matter of time."

Finally, Embry stepped out the way and Jacob was able to get home. He pulled out the number she left and sent one brief message that Wyatt would be fine. He was too tired to say anything else and she didn't reply. He had three days of crazy coming up at work, but when he was on his way back to the lake later that week, he'd made plans on taking a detour. Bella was going to listen because she was very wrong about their arrangement, because they had so much to get out in the open.

* * *

><p>h<strong>ey u home?<strong>

A few minutes passed and she didn't respond.

j**ake?**

**um yeah, it's my # who else**

**what r u doing?**

**i was trying to ask u the same thing**

**no, i mean why r u texting? that isn't why i gave u the number. ****u said the baby's fine, is that still true?**

**yep he's great at home with his parents**

**bye jake **

**no wait, u didn't answer...r u home?**

**almost, i was hunting**

**ur usual?**

Again, the communication ceased. He was going to take the chance, he was already committed. Hopefully, she was alone. Bella had gotten in the habit of going alone when he lived there. He got to the area he thought she might be, there were old scents spread around, but he kept up the search until he caught her fresh one. He was pretty certain, he wasn't too late. She was busy staring at the phone. Was she hoping he'd say something else even though she pretended she was interested in talking? Jacob took off running full speed and whisked past her but grabbed her at the waist when he got to her. He spun her around.

Bella was actually startled for a change. She shoved him when he put her down.

"Jacob, are you nuts? What are you doing here, outside my house?"

"I needed to see you."

"We see each other at the end of the month."

"Yeah well that's about to change."

"No it's not, it can't."

"I'm here, so come on. I know a place where we can talk. I need to finish what I couldn't explain the other day."

"No, I can't."

"Either go with me or I'll waltz inside and have a seat next to Edward and have the talk with him."

"You bastard, you don't mean that."

"Try me."

Jacob grabbed her hand and pulled. He knew she could go much faster, but he didn't want to shift so she kept the pace with his human self. He pulled her up further north until they got to some rock formations. Jacob heard the stream so he knew they were close. They finally reached their destination where the stream met a pond. He used to go there to think, none of the bloodsuckers ever came around the area.

Her first comment was that she'd never been there. "What in the hell are you wearing?"

He was kinda decked out in dark clothes, his head covered with a hood. Even though the Cullen's had supernatural senses, it seemed right that he dress like he was trying to camouflage himself.

"Did you rob a bank on the way here?"

"Maybe, I have a gun in my pocket if you want to frisk me," he raised his eyebrows at her just to get her going.

"You do not."

"More like a loaded weapon, come on Bells. I need you to help me discharge it, so we can be safe."

"Your puns are pathetic and childish. I thought you said, we had to talk?"

Jacob closed the distance that was between them. He whispered to her, "I do my best talking afterwards, not before."

Bella looked around, her lip was between her teeth. "I...I mean, we can't. It's too close."

Jacob leaned down and kissed that pouty mouth of hers. She was trying to tell him no, but he already scented that she wanted to say yes as soon as he made the gun comment.

She kissed him back, pushed the hood off his head and threaded her fingers through the short hairs at the nape of his neck. That was always a good sign. He pointed out something beneficial. "Water, honey. You'll be able to clean up; not to mention, it'll be hot as hell." He pointed to a large rock where water spilled over. It was like their own personal waterfall.

Jacob started kissing her again. He'd really planned on talking only, but the second they reached the spot, his priorities changed. He reached up to take care of her shirt. Her nimble fingers slowly unzipped the front of his jacket. They continued a path to his other zipper. She paused and rubbed over the teeth of the zipper where he strained against it.

"Mmmm, Bells. I want you so much." He meant all of her, but he was saving that for afterwards. He sat on a large rock, he didn't care if he got his clothes wet. They always dried rapidly against his body heat. She'd taken off his jacket and shirt. He'd stripped her to her dark panties and gray cami, but when some of the water sprayed her, he noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. He pulled her in his lap and some more water splashed on her top. Her nipples were hard and slightly showed through so he went in to have a taste; first over the fabric, then he pulled down the spaghetti straps.

She rubbed against him where he peaked out of his boxers as he suckled her tits. He still needed to pull his jeans all the way down, they were only open in the front. The two of them continued and she was so hot, she got off on him before he even got inside her. Bella got up then and finished undressing both of them. She led him down into the pond water which was very clear after all the rains, so he could see everything. It wasn't deep where he sat down. The water hit midway up his ribcage. She kissed him again, nipping and sucking his bottom lip in and out of her mouth. Her fingers traced her mark and he jerked into her. It had a direct connection to his cock if she touched it.

"Ride me, baby."

She shook her head no. Bella had learned a few things about slowing down, but he was anxious to feel her tight passage slide up and down his shaft when they were completely submersed. It was a fantasy made real with every second they spent in that magical place.

"No breathing is getting ready to have a big advantage." She kissed him deeply once more and then journeyed underneath the surface. Her mouth came in contact with his pulsing member.

"Fucking hell," he breathed out as she got to work on him with her cool mouth. All he could see was her long, brown hair floating to the surface. It moved and swayed with her movements which were all perfect. She had become an expert at what he needed. He'd never have another pair of lips on his dick...ever. He was certain of that. Jacob got comfortable by supporting his frame with his hands on either side so he could recline back a little. She didn't need any guidance. His hips lifted when he felt the inevitable rising up. She speed up and her hands cupped his balls just like he needed. She kept him in her mouth until the last possible moment and then pulled back to work the last bit with her hand. His hand covered hers until the shots of warm cum diffused into the water.

She climbed back in his lap and asked, "Good?"

He answered her with a burning kiss.

She wiggled around to see if he was standing at attention yet. The cool water and massive explosion he'd just had slowed him down a little. He said he needed a little longer. "I need to breathe, so here."

Jacob lifted her back to the rock and got on his knees so he could bury his face between her legs. Hopefully, no one else decided to hunt, because she screamed his name so loud a few birds flew out of the trees behind them. They were soon back in the water and he was more than ready by then.

He repeated his earlier request. "Ride my cock, Bells."

She pushed down on him and the two stared at one another for a little while before she started her movements. He held her face with one his hands. It could be like that between them everyday, from there on out. He knew how much she'd come to depend on the feelings their sex produced in her. There was no way she was denying him that night. He thought of that as the two practiced their perfect union without the aid of gravity in that shallow pond. He'd decided anyway they went about it, they were flawless. She squeezed and pulsed around him and he followed her over the edge. His skin was going to be prunish when he got out of the water.

Bella didn't move off nor did he want her to. He held her tight, kissed her again, and pulled back his mouth just enough so that the words could escape, "I love you."

Her eyes expanded. "Don't."

"Why not, I do and so do you," he proclaimed what they both had held in all those months.

She slipped off then and got out of the water. Bella started to shake off her body and squeegee the water off her skin with her hands. She immediately started getting dressed. He climbed out as well and tried to stop her.

"Stoppit Jacob. I've been gone too long. I need to get out of here."

He held her arms. "No you stop. You don't have to run from me. I'll go with you. I'll help you pack or hell, I'll get you all new stuff, if you want. But Bells, I didn't come out here just to fuck you again. I came here to take you home with me. I'm starting a new house, you can have it constructed however you wish. It will be brand new for us, no bad memories. We'll have all new experiences there."

"I...I thought you understood. I can't."

_Hmmm, hadn't he had this conversation with her before?_ "Bells, I love you."

"Stop saying that. We have sex. We're like a couple of sex crazed beasts Jacob, no feelings necessary. Those were the rules."

"The rules got burned down one by one in case you hadn't noticed. There are no more goddamned rules."

"You need to leave, Jacob. I can't do this with you. I made my decision, you know it can't be changed."

"You can't be human, Bells, but you can leave Edward. You don't love him, you love me and I suspect that's the way it's always been."

"He knows I'm lying."

"I figured."

"How?" She shook her head. "I don't know what it is, I don't think he believes I'm having an affair, but he knows something is different and he's been trying to change. He's being all attentive again. He comes to my room at night." She mumbled over that last part but he heard her loud and clear.

Jacob grabbed her hard because he knew he wasn't capable of hurting her. "What the fuck are you saying? You're fucking him again?" he was about to explode thinking about the filthy vermin touching what was his.

"No, I always say no. I...I just can't."

He pushed the animal back down and caught his breath. He was likely to bust the door down and tear the whole place up if she'd admitted anything else.

"He's still my husband, they're my family."

"NO! I'm your family, and Charlie will come around again. I swear it. You can fix things with him. Once he sees us together again, he'll forgive you. The pack will accept you eventually if you're with me."

"You're fooling yourself, Jake. Let's go back to normal, I'll see you next month."

"No, you won't."

"What?" she looked stunned.

"I'm never going back there. Either you leave with me tonight or you never see me again."

"Huh, even after the tent, after what we just did? You're just going to give it all up because you can't have your way?"

"No, Bells...you're giving it all up."

"Jacob Black...you can't do this to me. Fairytales don't exist. I found that out the hard way. Quit trying to romanticize our relationship and just keep it the same."

He'd managed to squeeze his tight, wet jeans over his hips. He pulled on the jacket and zipped it up. He even brought the hood over his head blocking his vision somewhat. He could still see she was nearly a basket case. He could tell she was shell shocked he was really leaving her for good.

Jacob faced her one last time. He held her chin and pointed her face upwards. "Goodbye Bella. I would say have a nice life, but that'd be a lie...I hope you continue to be miserable. I gave you everything repeatedly, but never again."

She'd run off on him plenty of times, but that time the shoe was on the other foot when he speed through the forest and heard her shrieks, echo in the breeze, "Jacob...Jacob, my Jacob!" It wailed in the night, but didn't sound human; it wasn't.

He didn't turn around, he didn't stop. Just like Charlie had told him, _we can't go back...we can only move forward._

**_~Thanks for reading._**

**_You still with me? It hasn't been easy for these two. Did you really think, it suddenly would be? _**


	12. Chapter 11:Love Bites

~_**The way I left you last time was painful. Lots of surprises and a little comic relief in this one. Oh, and it's long, very long but I couldn't break anyplace. Excuse any errors, I worked and reworked on this for days. Went way back in the vault for inspiration on this one, "Love Bites" by Def Leppard circa 1987; chorus fits, title's punny!**_

Chapter 11: Love Bites

Jacob was attempting to drown out some of the noise in the cab of his truck. He sipped on a hot mug of coffee. They'd left at the butt crack of dawn to drive to Seattle. It worked out just like he'd planned. The women were all very agreeable about a free weekend. They were a little worried about Paul but Wyatt was completely himself again, so even he was able to get away. Collin and Brady stayed on the reservation to patrol and the others worked out a schedule to pay them back for the favor.

Jake had Quil, Embry and Seth with him and Sam was following with Jared and Paul in Emily's car. He'd booked them in a nice hotel: two suites and a room for himself. He was use to living and sleeping alone. He'd planned out a few activities for the daytime and then they'd have a nice dinner followed by a little club hopping. It had been a long ten days since he walked away from her. He deleted her number and destroyed the paper it also appeared on so he wouldn't be tempted.

Work kept him busy, especially since he'd volunteered for two overnight trips. He went to Dallas and Detroit back to back. It helped a little but never completely erased her from his mind. Avery had been even more relentless the days he was in the office. She started to rub a long fingernail across his arm the last time she transferred some files for him, but he was like a brick wall; he still ignored her. A part of him was tempted to grab hold of those boobs she always shoved in his face just to see if he could do it. He'd imagined never being with another woman again, but if his plan totally backfired, he might start reconsidering.

The plan being that once the day rolled around and passed, she'd finally see she wasn't going to survive without him. Judging by the look on her face and the way she screamed for him when he left; he thought he wasn't being too presumptuous. She had a timeline, he wasn't waiting forever and he'd never go to her, she had to come to him.

"What do you plan to get out of this weekend, Quil?" Jacob finally broke his silence.

"To get laid."

"Seriously, is that what you really planned, don't you think you should pace yourself?"

"Hell, I don't know Jake, did you ever pace yourself?"

He thought hard about that question because once he gave into to certain urges to try and forget about Bella, he really didn't. He also realized he was never happy during those years. Quil was a different story, and Jacob kinda pictured him being a one woman man despite his goofy, hyperactive personality.

"Can I give you a word of advice? Grant it, I never took it, but most of the women you meet that want to jump your bones the first few minutes are not going to give you what you need in the long run. You're transitioning from a platonic, devoted relationship; maybe you should...like I said, start a little slower."

Seth added his two cents, "I love having a serious girlfriend, Quil. I don't need to try out other women to know she's right for me."

"Yeah, well, Em seems pretty happy and he's got a way with the ladies. Tell them, man...you're not going to try and push all this pussy talk on me, are you?"

Embry looked across the seat towards Jacob. He was still sitting on a big secret. Jacob knew that was true or he would have never heard the end of it the entire time. His friend seemed different since the night at the hospital. Maybe he was keeping something from him as well.

"I don't have any comments. We all are responsible for ourselves and have to live the way that's right for us. Isn't that right, Jake?"

"Um, yeah, I couldn't have said it better myself. You do what you want Quil, but don't whine to us if it isn't what you expected."

They drove the rest of the way, taking turns playing some of their old tunes and telling stories, reminiscing about the old days; pre-pack adventures.

Embry couldn't help bringing up one more point, "Dude, it isn't like you're a virgin. Don't look to me and Jake for everything. Figure it out for yourself."

Seth was on the edge of his seat, "Oh wow, I just assumed. You mean, you're not a virgin, Quil?"

"No pup, I had plenty going on in high school, unlike you." Both Jacob and Embry chuckled since they knew the truth.

"Well, I'm not a virgin anymore. Shelby and I lost ours on our sixth month anniversary."

"Ahh, aren't you sweet. Did she bake you a cake too?" Quil loved to harass Seth.

"No, they were cupcakes."

"Dammit, Em...open the window, I think I'm going to puke."

"Stop, man. You're just pissed Seth had something special while all you experienced was one of the biggest embarrassments of the school year," Embry wasn't going to let the opportunity to tell the story again go to waste. Seth wanted to know more since Quil had mocked him.

Embry started the tale, "Wasn't her name Heather?"

Quil didn't answer.

Jacob agreed, "Yep, that was her."

"Quil had been chasing that girl who was known to be a little free with her favors. She finally gave in one night after a house party. It turns out Quil was so overly excited, he lost his load rather quickly. In fact, it was so quick that Heather told all her friends she wasn't sure they'd even done it at first. The story spread fast at the reservation school and when he got to school the next day, there was a sign on his locker...**Quil Ateara the fifth**, the five was crossed out and replaced with **35 seconds**."

The other three guys in the truck enjoyed a rowdy round of laughter at Quil's expense.

Seth eventually stopped and apologized. "Sorry, that must have been humiliating."

Quil shrugged, "No problem...I'm not ashamed. It was her fault, she played with me too much at first. I still got some, so that's all that mattered to me."

"I've said it twice already, dude. You need to pace yourself. The places I'm taking you are fast and loud and the women will eat you alive. I don't care if you're a shifter, you're no match, since you've spent your whole life on the rez."

They eventually got to the city and Jacob got them checked in. They were only going to spend a little while getting freshened up and then he had a full agenda mapped out for their weekend. He had a large SUV dropped off for them so he could carry them all around in one vehicle. The traffic and roads could be overwhelming, he didn't want them to waste anytime getting separated. They were going to hit a few of the must see spots like the space needle. Jacob also bought them tickets to the underground tour because he'd never taken it, and he thought it was something unique. They also had reservations at a nice restaurant on the waterfront. Then he planned on taking them to at least two night spots.

He had tickets for a ball game the following afternoon. Filling up their schedule served two purposes: they'd have a good time and he'd stay distracted. When they all met in the lobby, Sam patted Jacob on the back, "Man, this is all too nice. Emily's going to be jealous, I've never taken her to a hotel this plush. Let us chip in some for the rooms."

"Naw, Sam, it's my treat. I took care of everything already, you all can just pay for your food and drink and we're good."

Quil griped a little about going to a quote, unquote museum but he was eventually happy to become cultured. They all had a good time and Jacob knew after a few hours of walking around, they were in need of a hearty lunch. Dinner wouldn't be until 8 that evening. He knew the perfect place and it was close by so he pointed them all in the right direction, they didn't even need the car. He was close to his office, so he'd gotten lunch there dozens of times. Just as they approached the sandwich shop, he heard a familiar, sultry voice.

"Mr. Black, hey it's me...Avery."

Seth and Quil chuckled, "Mr. Black."

Jacob felt his feet stick to the sidewalk, he didn't want to turn around, but she'd already ID'd him. Could it be a sign, that he ran into her? Maybe she was exactly the ultimate distraction he still needed. It wasn't so strange that he'd run into her on that particular street. She said once when they were all grabbing lunch, her condo was nearby.

He turned around and faced the music, "Avery, hey. How's it going?"

"Guys this is Avery...we work together." He went down the list and told her all their names. They were all obviously gawking at her. Quil stuck his finger in his back. As soon as Jacob looked at her, stared in her eyes, he knew...his assistant would not be a distraction. She would never be what he was looking for. He hoped she backed off and continued on her way, he'd see her at work the following week.

But stupid, over anxious Quil spilled the beans. "Hey, Jake why don't you invite Avery out to the club with us tonight?"

"Club, really which one?"

Seth blurted out the name of the place Jacob told them.

"Oh sure, my sister's in town and we were thinking about going out."

"You're bringing your sister, really? That sounds like a great idea, right Jake?" Why was Jared even talking, he was a family man?

Quil kept shaking his head yes as Jacob tried to say no. Couldn't that bozo read his expression? No, it wasn't a great idea, he hated it. Avery babbled on about perhaps getting together a small group of friends. Quil was the only one that looked like a kid in the candy store which was a little surprising that Embry hadn't joined in on the excitement. Weird, come to think of it, Em had been off the entire day. He kept checking his phone which he found unusual. He'd even asked about it, but Embry dismissed it as work stuff.

Paul chimed in, "You don't have to go to any trouble sweetheart, half of us are married." He held up his hand. Still a shameless flirt, but he was helping out slightly as a voice of reason.

Avery jokingly remarked, "Aw shucks...you mean happily?"

"Yes, very." Sam added.

She brought her attention back to Jacob. Her manicured fingers wrapped around his bicep, "It's okay if we end up in the same spot, right Mr. Black. I'm not interrupting your fun, am I?" He was trying to find a way to put it delicately. Quil was going to be bummed but he could seek out other women, particularly ones he didn't have a work relationship with.

"Well, to tell you the truth..." but he never finished the statement, because the wind shifted and he caught the faintest aroma. Could it be? No, no way, that's how twisted his mind had become, he still imagined her everywhere.

"Um Mr. Black," she tugged on him a little more.

"Jake...you can call me Jake. We're not at work right now."

"Oh yeah, well I didn't want to be disrespectful."

"No, not at all we're about the same age. First names are fine, don't you think?"

Her whole face lit up and she rather boldly stated, "I've been wishing we could be a little more personal. Thanks. So how about it? It's fine if we hang out, right? I'm lots of fun after I get a few drinks in me," She giggled.

Jacob knew they were watching him every second like hawks. Quil was practically drooling. He was still going to shut her down whether he had a reputation or not. He didn't want to be out with her in that sort of setting.

Then it happened again. Her scent carried through the breeze, there was no way he was imagining it. He looked at the others and they didn't seem to notice but he knew. He sensed her. Bella was there, she was fucking there...possibly following him even if he had no idea why or how.

It was time for an experiment. "I look forward to it Ms. Avery. I bet you're a good dancer."

"A little bit, you'd really dance with me?"

He leaned in closer, and lowered his voice. "Who knows what I might be inclined to do with you."

His phone buzzed from his pocket.

She giggled and blushed and they reminded her 9:30 or 10 they'd all meet up. She sashayed away and the guys went nuts.

"Seriously Jacob, you're doing the secretary? That's hot."

Paul chimed in, "Don't ever tell your sister I said this, but DAMM!"

"No, down boys. She's a colleague, I don't mix work and pleasure."

"But tonight you might. I mean that's what you were hinting at. Go for it, you only live once."

Quil said he hoped the sister looked similar. Jake's phone buzzed again.

"Guys, go on in and take a look at the menu. I have to make a call."

He needed to find out where she was and what she was up to.

Incoming text confirmed what he already knew.

**about to kill my first human, blood's on your hands**

He looked around and laughed.

**no you r not. quit messing around. where r u?**

**stalking prey, fucking blonde and bouncy...easy mark**

**bells, come back...need to see u don't do something stupid wth r u?**

**look up and to the left**

He squinted and spun around until he saw her on the roof of a nearby parking garage. He pointed to acknowledge he'd found her. Jacob ran back in and made up an excuse. "I've got to check on something at work. I won't be long. Jared, here," he handed him the keys. "You know the area, everything's already programmed in the gps, we'll meet at the restaurant at 8."

They grumbled and complained that he was ditching them for work but he insisted it couldn't be helped. They had two more stops on the agenda and then they could go to their rooms to rest, clean up and change. He swore he'd be there for dinner.

Jacob ran as fast as he could to the garage, but he didn't see her anymore from the street. She better not have split. When he got to the roof, he saw her leaned against her Mercedes.

"What's going on, Bells? Why are you here?"

"Why are you macking on a blonde bimbo on a public sidewalk like a horny teen. Was that to impress your friends?"

"No, and I wasn't macking, Jesus...your terminology, she's my executive assistant."

"Is that what they call it nowadays."

"It's the truth and why do I even owe you an explanation?"

"Well, she's completely fake. Her dye job is bad, her boobs are worse...the lips are enhanced as well."

"No, I don't think so, everything looks natural to me."

"Looks or do you know for certain?"

"That's none of your business."

"Fine, I'll go find out...her cheap, drugstore knock off should be easy to track."

He grabbed her wrist, "Stop, you will not harm, Avery. You don't kill humans, remember?"

"Avery? Is that a first or last name?"

"First."

She put her finger in her mouth and pretended to wretch.

"What the fuck are you even doing? You dumped me."

"Dumped you? We weren't going steady, Jacob and you left me...that was what really happened."

"I don't need any reminders, I know what happened, it was only ten days ago and you've got no right being jealous, you're making it work with your husband, remember?"

She insisted she never said such a thing but what else did it mean? She wouldn't leave him to be with Jacob.

"So you're sleeping with her?"

"Well, there's never been any sleeping?" He stretched the truth.

"That's disgusting, you were doing things with me and having her on the side."

"For your information, you and I only did it once a month, don't you thing a guy like me has a stronger drive than that?"

Bella shook slightly and jerked her arm back from where he'd never let go. The mask of her true nature covered her face. He needed to quit joking and insinuating things or Ms. Avery's dismembered corpse might be on his conscience.

"Alright, alright, I'm lying. We don't sleep because all I fucking do is work with her. Yes, she has a thing for me but she annoys me most of the time. I didn't want her to go out with us but Quil opened his big mouth. I only led her on because I smelled you and I knew you were watching. Now talk, why are you here following me and how'd you know where I'd be?"

She pointed to the door of the car, "Get in."

He climbed in her passenger seat and she started driving the streets of Seattle as soon as they exited the garage.

Finally, he got an answer which he was not expecting. "I hacked your email. All the reservations were in there, plus emails between you and the guys as you forwarded details to them all."

"Wow just wow...you're a psycho stalker, Bells. Who would have thought?"

"Oh really, I'm a fucking stalker. Why's your email have tons of pictures of me saved in a folder called Bells? Where'd those come from?"

"Oh," he twiddled his thumbs in his lap because that had slipped his mind.

"Yeah, you're one to make accusations."

He confessed his little obsession to her. Told her about the cameras. She was concerned that one of the others might have found them, but he assured her they've never been detected. "A month was a long time to wait. I needed to see you and once I got started, I was hooked. Are you mad?"

"No, not really...are you mad at me?"

"Hell yes, I am. How'd you even get in my email?"

"You're so predictable, Jake. You haven't changed your email since 11th grade. I remembered it and the password was so easy **jakenbells15**, our nicknames, how old you were when you met me."

"So I'm a sentimental fool with no creativity?"

She shrugged, "You're creative where it counts."

Shit, he meant to make her suffer a little longer, and really make her work to earn him back; but anytime one of them dropped an innuendo; they got busy soon after. If he really considered it, that's all they did. They never spent time hanging out. Their relationship still had a ways to go. They'd had that comfortable, easy going friendship in the early days and then they had loads of hot,wild sex together, but they'd never had both at the same time.

Before he knew it, she was pulling in a hotel parking lot. It was a familiar chain, nice but nothing fancy. Working on their friendship wasn't going to be easy if she was bringing him to a hotel. _Bed_...he'd never been with her in a real bed.

"What are we doing?"

"Didn't you even look in the backseat?"

He turned around and saw various bags haphazardly thrown in the backseat. Bells was neat in every aspect of her life: her appearance, her home, and most definitely her car. He's never even seen one piece of paper out of place in the Mercedes. Had she suddenly changed into a hoarder?

"What's all that?"

"My stuff, well some of it, the rest is in the trunk and my room."

"You're staying here?"

"For the time being."

"You left?"

She told him last night, she finally got the courage. Edward was really pushing for a full reconciliation. He wanted it to be like the old days. He wanted to help her with her grief more. It was obvious she still had a ways to go, she left the house so much and was distant with all of them. "I'm strong, he can't make me, but I was tired of him trying. I didn't want him to touch me. Even though, he and I are the same temperature, his touch froze me, I'm so used to being touched by you."

Jacob held his eyes closed and slowly opened them, he wanted to make sure he wasn't imagining all of it. She'd left Edward. She'd really done it.

"Jake, don't get ahead of yourself. I'm not saying I can follow you out to your lake house just yet and do what you asked."

"Bells..."

"No, I mean it...we have a lot of things to discuss. You need to face facts, there's probably much better options for you out there. I need to know you've considered the consequences of us choosing each other for good."

"What other options? You aren't going to let anyone be with me. You just threatened to kill a girl for touching my arm."

"I highly doubt that's all she plans on touching this evening."

"Well, I don't care, I won't go near her. I told you I was only messing with you."

They were still sitting in the front seat of her car, both of them knowing if they crossed the threshold of her room, most of the talking would cease.

"Is she really your assistant?"

"Yeah, and a few other guys that work on a special project with me."

"Fire her then."

"Why? She's a good worker. It isn't only my decision. I wouldn't put someone out of work just because she has a crush."

He started laughing at how serious she was about Avery. It was nice to know she was so jealous. He'd suffered plenty of times because of her.

"You won't think it's funny when she doesn't show up to work one morning, because someone accidentally broke her in half."

"You know you can't kill a human, so quit your threats."

"Yeah, well you're wrong, given the right provocation; I'm sure I could slip up and do immense damage."

"All this jealousy talk is making me aroused. Are you going to invite me inside?"

"That's it, I rip out your heart and stomp it and you're going to forgive me that quick?"

"I never said you're forgiven and you've been ripping my heart out for a long time, I'm kinda use to it."

"I feel like you should make me suffer more."

"I could hook up with Avery tonight and tell you all about it, would that make you suffer?"

Bella grabbed his neck and pulled him against her mouth and proceeded to kiss him senseless. "What are you up to Jake?" she asked when they parted.

"Take me inside and I'll tell you."

"Tell or show?"

"Both."

Bella led him down a hallway to the last room on the first floor. When he got inside, he confessed that although he meant what he said after their wet and wild time on the rocks, he was pretty damn sure that wasn't the end. "I knew when the day rolled around and I didn't show, you'd come find me." It was the only reason he'd kept his sanity those ten days, and for once it felt good to be wrong. She didn't even wait that long.

"What if I hadn't?"

"I don't think about what if's." He pushed her against the door and pressed himself into her. Bella might have said she was not coming home with him just yet, but he was more than certain she was. Packing her stuff was the first crucial step and he'd stay up all night convincing her there was nothing better for him. She was it.

They didn't waste another second discarding their clothes. Jacob kissed her as he walked her step by step to the bed. She didn't stay on her back, instead she crawled to the headboard. "Even though we're inside, can't forget we're still animals." He slammed into hard at first but then pulled back slow and steady before repeating the motion several more times.

"Quit teasing me, Jacob." His hand came around the front of her and his fingers pinched her magic bean, he didn't let up until she was screaming his name. It didn't go unnoticed that there was a series of loud cracking noises. She was systematically breaking the headboard every time he made her cum. Bella moaned what she wanted, "Come in me Jacob, make me warm again." It was all he needed to push him over the edge.

He looked at her damage to the hotel bed, "You're going to have to pay for that."

"Good thing I brought Edward's credit card."

"Oh, you're bad, Bells," he spanked across her right butt cheek as a mocking punishment.

"Yeah, wait til I'm done; you're going to think I'm the devil." She pushed him back on the mattress and climbed on. After a few minutes, something caught his eye. It was the mirror over the dresser. He could see a little bit of their reflection. He needed to see more, so he pushed up and sat with her.

"Watch us," he bent over and kissed all over her of breast. Bella turned to the side and watched him. She started moving again and he reveled in the fact he was inside her again. He was getting the full experience, even the visual proof in the image on the wall. He wished he could tell her how much he loved her again, but he wasn't saying it until she said it first. He'd already gotten more than he planned on that day so he wasn't going to push her. They spent the next few hours enjoying the comfort they'd never had outdoors, but Bella had to practice her control. He couldn't have her breaking the furniture every time she squealed. The final time, he rolled off and laid on his back while she rubbed her hand on his chest. He reached for his pants to dig out his phone because he needed to check his messages and the time. The guys were already back at the hotel getting some rest. That sounded like a plan, he needed a nap too.

"Can I snooze about an hour?"

"Sure, you can. I'm sorry about taking you away from the guys. I doubt y'all do this very often."

"Never, but I'm still going to be with them the rest of the evening and tomorrow we're going to see the Mariners."

She asked what the special occasion was and he gave her the short version of what was going on with Quil. She was fairly quiet about his description of the brother/sister like relationship. He didn't want to remind her of the obvious since it was how it was with him and Ness.

She started to get up. "We'll talk after you get home."

"No, what do you mean?"

"I was going to let you rest. I'll go out and have a walk. It's kinda creepy to watch someone sleep. Weird, how I use to not think so."

"No, come on, don't go...lay here. You don't have to stare, just let me hold you."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"I wish I could rest with you, I miss naps."

"I know honey. You can still close your eyes."

"Yeah, I guess."

She quit trying to flee and allowed him to hold her against his chest. By the time his phone beeped to wake him up, he swore he'd never rested better even if it was only an hour.

"You slept sound," her face was the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes.

"Yeah, you exhausted me." She kissed his chest directly over his heart.

"I enjoyed listening."

The idea came to him out of the blue, "Come to the club tonight."

"What? No, I can't...the pack,"

"Em already knows. It's time they all did."

"No, I can't."

"Don't start with your I can'ts. Besides, as soon as Avery gets a glance at you, I know she'll back off for good. Dress hot, I'll save every dance for you...everyone will know we're together."

"It's too much too soon, I need more time."

"Bells, we've been meeting in secret for a year, how much time do you need?"

"Eleven," she corrected.

"I know, I was rounding up."

"But your pack."

"They're not my pack, I'm a lone wolf."

"Because of me."

He rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip, "Come."

"Jake..."

"Please, see how pathetic I am...I'm begging."

"It wouldn't be right."

"Fine," he got up and slipped on his pants. "I guess Avery will have to be my dance partner after all."

She scrambled out of the bed. "That's fucking blackmail," she stamped her foot hard on the floor.

He went in the bathroom and let her think about it a little more. Instead of going back to her, he reached for the door to leave.

"Wait, you're just going to walk out?"

"Yep, if you want anything else from me tonight, you know where I'll be."

"No I don't, you never said the name."

He told her to check since he'd texted the address before he walked out of the bathroom. "See you later, Bells."

"Jacob, wait...if I don't come, it doesn't mean anything bad. We're still going to talk when you get back home."

He waved from behind his head. She'd be there. No way was she leaving him to deal with his assistant alone. He wouldn't say anything to the guys, he'd just deal with it when the time came.

* * *

><p>The thrumming bass roared in Jake's ears. They were stuffed from dinner but enjoying all the male bonding that had been renewed. He knew she wouldn't be there before them but he still searched and sniffed the air...no sign of her.<p>

"Quil can I talk to you?" Jacob had bought all their first round of drinks. Thankfully, Avery had also not shown. Maybe something came up since Jacob sensed his luck had started to change. He told Quil to please try and survey the room in hopes of finding other females and to steer clear of Avery or anyone she brings with her.

"I don't want the complication. Trust me, I don't want anything to do with her outside of work."

"But we all heard you flirting at lunch today."

"I know I was messing around trying to impress all of you. I regret it now."

"You, Jacob Black?" Quil slapped his shoulder. "Have regrets?"

"Yeah man...more than you know."

"Okay, I'll try but if the sister's superhot and all over me, I'm not sure I can comply."

"Deal." They shook on it because Jacob thought there was a chance the sister was superhot but he doubted she'd be all over Quil.

Embry eyed him from down the bar. What the fuck was wrong with him? They were there to have fun. He was sick of his mopey ass. Why was he sitting all alone? Jacob had a seat next to him and asked that very thing, "It's obvious you've got a problem. Is this about Bells?"

"No, not everything's about the two of you. I take back all I said...you pair of narcissists are perfect for one another. I know you were with her this afternoon, I stuck my head out the door when you strolled in. I'm surprised the others didn't smell it in the hallway."

"I'm sorry I bailed but we'd had a fight and there was an opportunity to make up, I took it."

"Good for you."

"Dude...I'm sorry you don't want to be here, but at least help Quil out. I'm going to have my hands full when Avery and Bella both end up here."

"What? You can't be serious."

"I am, I'm not afraid for them to know. She did it...she left him."

"Sam still holds a major grudge, it isn't going to go well, she shouldn't come."

"Well too late I invited her and I'm not rescinding."

Embry also reminded him that Paul would flip his shit and text his sister in the blink of an eye, then she tell their father. Chances were Seth would text Sue and Charlie and if Leah showed like she promised, then it really was going to get ugly.

"Are you ready for the domino effect and Quil's on his on by the way," Embry added.

"I'm ready, but that's not a good idea. The guy needs guidance. I thought you'd be just as happy as he was to be in a sea of hot bodies."

"I imprinted," was barely a whisper.

Jacob must have heard wrong because of all the racket around them.

"Excuse me, what?"

"I'm imprinted...keep it down."

He looked at the other guys, but the club noise was so loud they wouldn't have heard. Embry barely uttered it both times.

"When? Why all the secrecy?"

"Because right after it happened Quil had his big epiphany with Claire. I couldn't rain on his parade."

"Man, I can't believe it...you. No one's imprinted well, since me."

"I know."

"Are you happy? Is it a bad or good thing? I mean, who is she?"

"Her name's Samantha Fuller."

"Brady?"

"Yeah, first cousins, their dads are brothers. I didn't know her, she's a cashier at the grocery store. I've seen her before but never went to her line until about 2 days after we were all at the ER. Can you believe that shit, right in the checkout line while I'm buying beer and cheezits, Muzak playing in the background? I thought it was a dream but its real."

"Does she know?"

"Yeah I told her pretty quick, but no one else. She knew there was something weird about her cousin and she grew up with the legends. It wasn't too much of a shock."

"You love her," Jacob nudged him.

"Man, shut up."

"You do, that's why you can't stay off your phone, your whipped."

"Yeah, look who's talking."

"Come on, give your brother some details. Is she hot?"

"She's beautiful, but she's really young, innocent and sweet."

"What do you mean young?" Hadn't they had enough of that?

"I mean 19, she just had a birthday."

"You're not that much older. I thought you meant like barely 16 or something."

"I know I'm not but the way I've had to live since we were teenagers; I feel way older. And we're taking things slow. I'm about to lose my fucking mind most of the time. It's even worse being around all these other females. I just want to go home and bathe in my imprint's scent instead."

He knew exactly how he felt. Jacob tried to calm him down, because the other guys were starting to stare.

"Come on, we'll talk about everything later, you need a drink."

"What good does it do? We don't even get buzzed."

"Yeah, well, if it's strong enough, you get a few minutes of numb." Jacob and Embry joined the group and Sam offered to buy the second round. Quil proudly announced he'd talked to a girl without any of their help.

"What'd she say? Did you buy her a drink?"

"Naw, she wasn't that great, she actually said if I didn't stop looking at her creepy, she was going to throw a drink on me."

That was good for a laugh.

Everyone was carefree and jubilant for those few seconds, but when they all jumped out of their seats and spun around looking defensive, Jacob knew; she'd really showed. He looked towards the door, lots of people took notice of her. She looked stunning, better than any other woman in there; sexy but classy.

He needed to calm his brothers down, "Hey, it's cool...it's just Bella...she's with me."

He motioned for her and she took very slow deliberate steps to get to him in her heels, not because she wasn't graceful, but because she was nervous. Seven sets of eyes never left her as she made the trek across the packed nightclub. One looked worried, five looked shocked, maybe pissed, but the other was full of love.

They'd moved forward alright, and he was never looking back.

_**~Thanks for reading.**_

**_Shocked? Maybe Bella should have suffered more, but we haven't heard from her this entire fic. It's in my imagination that she's been suffering the entire time. It had a lot to do with her overall nastiness at times. It's not all smooth sailing, but my vision is finally coming to fruition. Not much longer if I stay within the perimeters I laid out. I have a sequel planned unless you all like where this ends around Chapter 15. Please flood me with your comments and questions, I love them._**


	13. Chapter 12:Promises

_**~Maybe I underestimated the things I need to say and will go slightly over 15 chapters, but not too many. Couldn't help myself, another long one and I'm sorry I took so long, RL started back this week. On with the story...**_

_**Copyright disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**_

Chapter 12 Promises

When she finally made it to their little group, Jacob listened to the responses as the shock wore off.

"Wow, leech...I don't know what you think you're doing but I can show you the door," Paul barked eliciting a growl from Jake. They got along much better than the old days for his sister's sake, but he wasn't going to let him so blatantly disrespect her.

"Paul," he warned.

Bella pretended it didn't bother her. "Hi Paul, I see you haven't changed. I'm here for Jacob, this is a public place...try and show me the door and I'll send you through it."

Paul stepped in and the two of them both stood their ground trying to prove to the other they weren't intimidated.

Thank god for Seth, because he distracted everyone with his glee. "You look so pretty, Bella. How have you been? I missed you." He eagerly gave her a hug, sure he'd be the only one to welcome her like that but at least it was something. Seth was always so fond of her.

"Okay, it's good to see you too."

She looked to Jake, he smiled and she did the same. Seth continued talking, "It's nice to see you and Jake made up. I didn't know you two were friends again."

Jacob had waited long enough without touching her. He opened his legs and pulled her closer. She stepped in very close to his barstool and he embraced her without completely letting go.

"Thanks for coming," he brushed back her hair and kissed her face.

Then it really clicked with the rest of them.

Seth said, "Oh."

Quil got stuck on his and sounded like, "Oooooo."

Paul calmly stated, "Oh shit."

Jacob bravely stated, "Things have changed, I wanted you all to know, but we don't need your permission. Like I said before, Bella's with me."

Paul held up his hand and asked for another round.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Later, Sam...it can wait. You know Bella's safe. Let's all enjoy ourselves and we'll hash out the serious stuff later."

"Screw you, man...this was supposed to be our weekend and you pull shit like this for shock value," Jared had never gotten so in your face with him.

Bella nuzzled closer into his neck, "I should go, I knew this would happen, but I didn't want you to think I stood you up."

"No, don't go. Guys come on, everybody needs to chill," Seth stood up for them.

Jared walked away, Paul and Sam turned their backs and tossed back their drinks.

"Wow, I knew it...well not that it was her, but didn't I tell ya that Jacob was boinking a married woman and no one believed me. See you guys always try and make me out to be the dumb one. Who's the smartest cookie now?"

"Lower your voice, idiot."

"How's that work?"

Jacob shook his head.

"No, I mean it...how's that work with the wolf? I want to know."

"Thanks for your concern. It works just fine, Quil but don't you have women to scope out? Bells and I have a couple of things to talk about."

He needed to get rid of him before his questions got any more personal. They would and he knew it but he'd never give details, that was just for the two of them and only them.

Jacob placed another kiss to her cheek, "I'm so happy you're here. Did I tell you that yet?"

"No, not verbally, but I can tell," she rubbed her finger over his lips. "You haven't stopped smiling at me the entire time."

His phone buzzed in his pocket

**dammit...has Paul finally found a way to get drunk? Tell me his hallucinating and u r NOT with that bitch!**

"Really, you already had to tell her?"

He shrugged and the first of Embry's predictions had come true.

Rachel sent another one.

**i'm telling dad**

Seriously, were they eight years old? She was tattling as quick as she could.

Second prediction. He didn't care, they could all harass him nonstop. She was with him and he couldn't stop looking at her. Nothing was going to rain on his parade.

"Mom says the council's meeting in the morning first thing. I thought you should know," Seth tapped him on the back.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, Old Quil is calling everyone."

"Why? What?" Jacob estimated she had been standing against him for 8 minutes. He wasn't their alpha by any means, but he shouted. "All you fuckers put your phones up and quit gossiping. Jesus."

Quil, Paul, and Seth all slipped their devices back in their pockets.

_Old Quil his ass._

He lifted her face and gave her the first kiss on the lips of the evening. "It's fine, it's actually funny."

"Yeah, it's a damn laugh riot," Paul was still paying close attention to everything between them even though he kept his back to them.

"I tried to stop Leah but she's almost here," Seth added. Oh yeah, he'd forgotten her for a second, not one of Bella's biggest fans.

"Leah's coming?"

"It's fine, yeah we invited her."

"What about Eagerly, she hasn't dropped by yet?"

"No, I'm hoping she changed her mind."

"No, that wouldn't do. I've been practicing what I intend to say to her."

"Bells."

"Don't worry, you can trust me."

Jared finally got their attention. Turns out he wasn't just being rude as hell, he'd procured them a booth which were difficult to come by. They moved their little, unhappy party to the table. Maybe he should feel a little bad for springing her on them, but there wasn't an easier way to do it.

Paul made a point to say he wasn't sitting by her so Bella slid in on the outside spot next to him only. She was trying so hard to be friendly. She asked Seth all about college and of course, he went on and on about his girlfriend. She asked Sam how the garage was doing but he only gave one word answers. Quil seemed to get over him being with her almost as fast as Seth. He did most of the talking. Bella tried to engage Embry in a conversation but he was back on his phone again with his imprint. Jacob nudged her.

"We should dance."

"Um, yeah, I guess."

"She's here," Seth informed them but Jacob already knew.

Leah waltzed over, her nose must still be pretty good, to find them first off. She looked at all of them one by one. "Did I miss something? What is this fuckery you asked me to, Black?"

"Good to see you too."

Seth jumped up and gave his sister his seat.

Bella gave her a friendly wave and said, "Hi." Leah always made her nervous even after she changed.

"Yeah, apparently Jacob forgot to give any of us the memo that he's banging a leech. Welcome to the La Push pack reunion party." Paul slammed a glass in front of the former she-wolf and she picked it up and slurped it down in two gulps.

"Hot damn, I almost went home because I was tired, but I wouldn't miss this for the world." Leah tagged a waitress for another drink.

"If it's not too personal, how's Edward?"

"What? Leave it to you to ask that, Seth. Who cares, Bella's not with him anymore."

"Yeah since like yesterday," so Embry could still speak.

"What do you mean by that?" Sam's alpha tone rattled over the music. "You knew?"

Embry should have kept his mouth shut but instead he told them he what he thought. "Since Jake keeps to himself most of the time, we had no idea but this has been going on awhile and she still wouldn't leave her husband, but according to Jake; she did it yesterday. That's why he ditched us."

He was ten seconds from pulling her away and leaving with her. They didn't need all that shit, but Bella surprised him, "I know none of you trust me and that I hurt Jacob. I betrayed you all in a way after you sacrificed everything to protect me. I'm sorry, but Embry's right, I did just leave but I'm not going back and I'm done hurting him. If Jacob wants me around, then I'm staying."

"No offense, lady but your word means nothing to us," Leah told her as she polished off the second glass.

"Fine, then you'll just have to wait and see."

Sam slammed his hands down, "I'm not ever going to condone this."

"I'm not in your fucking pack."

"Because of her and her..." he didn't say it or Jacob would've ripped the table out of the floor. He didn't allow any of them to discuss Renesmee.

"Do you want to go outside, Sam...so you can really tell me how you feel?"

Bella pulled his arm, "Don't."

The two dominants continued to stare each other down. Jacob always knew he could dethrone him if he would've wanted it. He would have Sam in submission within ten minutes if he went outside with him.

"I thought I was supposed to be here to find some booty, come on Em...these fuckers are crushing my mood."

"I imprinted."

_Thank you, Embry_ Jacob thought. Now they could stop talking about him and Bells for a second.

"What?"

"You're joking."

"To who?"

"Right now?"

"No, you idiots...a few weeks ago, to Brady's cousin, Samantha."

Bella whispered, "Avery, just walked in."

"Who's Avery?" Leah wanted to know.

"Jake's assistant that thinks he wants to fuck her tonight but he brought Bella instead," Quil filled her in.

"See it just keeps getting better, damn I miss you guys. Drinks and the theater," Leah said in her worst British accent. "This is fuckawesome."

He didn't go out of his way to wave her over and she didn't have the acute senses to seek them out immediately. He saw another girl that was obviously her sister and Quil was correct, she was pretty damn hot, not that he cared anymore. Bella was hotter. He wasn't sure but another girl was following them but she looked like she was totally out of place. Maybe she wasn't with them.

Quil got his attention. "Jake, I know what you said, but look at her."

"Really, man...please don't. That's too much woman for you."

"Huh? No, not her...look at the girl in the red beanie." Bella looked over her shoulder.

"Oh, she's cute."

"I know, and she's tan...I bet she's Native American, grandfather would be happy about that."

The whole table took notice of the girl he was eyeing. Quil was right, even in those lights they could all see her darker complexion and Jacob could see pieces of jet black hair sticking out from her cap.

Freaking Quil, ignoring the bombshells for the awkward school girl and in the weird getup. She had some sort of red and black plaid skirt with a black turtleneck and her legs were covered in some black long underwear looking thing. He thought his sister always called them leggings.

"So, can I Jake?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Well, I think she's with your assistant."

"No way, I think she just walked in at the same time."

"Are you serious? Out of all the ladies in this joint, that's what your drooling over?" Paul passed his hand over Quil's face to try and get him out of his trance.

"Don't start, because if you insult her and we end up married, it'll always be weird with us."

"Married? You're insane. I didn't say anything derogatory just...never mind."

"Well, I think she's beautiful and she's got a nice body, right?"

"How can you tell? The only skin she's showing are her ear lobes," Jared remarked.

"Quil," Bella patted his hand. "I think she looks sweet and a woman doesn't have to show all her skin to be attractive. She saves that for her special guy when they're in private."

Jacob's hand went under her skirt so he could rub her thigh. He was proud of her for keeping her dignity when they'd all given her a hard time and now she was helping his friend out.

Quil got Paul and Embry to let him up. He waved to Avery, the moment of truth had arrived. She walked over and introduce her sister, Anison.

"Oh, and this is Jen, her roommate...sorry none of my other friends could make it."

Avery already had her eyes on Jacob, she didn't know what was going on under the table or that the woman sitting next to him was with him.

"Hi, I'm Quil Ateara."

Jen took his hand and giggled, "Quil, that's different and call me Jenny. Avery always tells me it's too juvenile but that's my name."

"Jenny, I love it and yeah, long line of Quil's. We're all Quileute, except for her," he pointed to Bella.

"Oh awesome, we're neighbors." Quil took over and introduced her to everyone by name.

"So really, how close?"

"Makah reservation."

"Great, I get up that way often to stretch my legs."

She laughed again, probably thinking he was exaggerating.

"Do you want something to drink?"

Jenny said she didn't drink alcohol so Quil insisted he wasn't a big drinker as well. Seth made the suggestion they all get Shirley Temple's, he was sick of the alcohol even though he only drank two drinks with them. Jacob watched Quil lead the sweet girl away to get them all their virgin specials. He breathed a huge sigh of relief. He'd been worried about him, but picking Jenny out of the crowd was right up his alley. He couldn't believe the luck.

Avery was pretty bitchy when she apologized, "Sorry, that girl's so strange but my sister feels sorry for her, we had to bring her."

"No, not at all, my friend seems to like her well enough."

"So is there any room, can we have a seat?"

Bella stood up, Avery made the move like she was going to take her spot.

But she grabbed his hand and guided him up with her, "Sure you can have our spots, we're going to dance."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name, are you one of the wives?"

"Bella, I'm Bella she wrapped one arm tightly around Jacob's waist and extended the other to shake her hand. Avery had a very pained look on her face, he knew she was applying too much pressure.

"Um, I'm confused."

"About what, hun?" Seriously, he'd never heard Bella call any other girl a pet name.

"Um...Mr. Black, I thought you were single. I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

Bella grabbed hold of him with both hands after that comment.

"Well, I don't talk about my private life at work."

"Oh...sure, it's just, I thought."

"You thought what?" Bella cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Nothing, how long have you been together?"

Bella looked up at Jacob. How long had they? That was a good question.

"A long time," he leaned down and kissed her softly right in front of Avery.

He wanted that to be all of it, but Quil was waving his arms like a maniac while Jenny appeared to be headed to the ladies room.

"Can you wait one more minute and then I'll take you up on that dance, I promise."

"Sure babe, hurry back."

He didn't want to leave them alone for very long but everyone else was back at the table, it should be fine.

Quil had to gush about how this girl Jenny was perfect and she'd already given him her number. She was in her last semester of school. She was going to be a teacher and she was moving back to the reservation, but if they didn't have openings, she was also applying at the Quileute school.

"Can you believe it? Sounds too good to be true."

"Yeah, I think it's a sign man."

"I know."

"Well I have to get back to Bella."

"About that, you've always given me support and if you love her, then it's none of our business or the tribe's, it's only between the two of you. I'll do my best with grandfather. And she's always going to be hot, so that's a plus." Jacob gave him a hug and told him how much that meant to him.

Jacob had been trying to listen for Bella's voice, so as he approached, he got in on Avery telling Bella her eyes were really weird, "What color are they?"

"Some say, amber." Bella had behaved so well, but she couldn't help herself, "Your breasts are really gigantic, who's your doctor?"

"Alright...let's go, gorgeous," he pulled her to the dance floor but both could hear Avery complaining to her sister.

"That was rude."

Then Leah agreed, "Yeah, she's a little bitch, but seriously who's your doctor?" Even Bella laughed despite being called a bitch.

He didn't have to worry about the secretary any longer. He saw her and her sister leave their booth and head to the bar where they captured the attention of a whole row of patrons.

Jacob pulled Bella flush against him body but frowned at her, "What? I was good. She called me weird." They started an effortless movement to the music.

"No, she said your eyes were weird and you have to admit, they're different."

"Well, weird's impolite."

"Yeah, maybe so," Jacob couldn't hold back any longer, he gave her a more suitable kiss than all the pecks they shared.

He lifted her up and spun her around, she smiled and laughed until he leaned over and kissed where her neck and shoulder met.

"I remember," she sighed.

"Yeah, so do I; only tonight, you're staying with me."

They swayed slowly to the music completely ignoring the fact that the song was uptempo. "I have to find another hotel someone complained about the noise and I had to pay for the things I broke. I left in a hurry, mildly humiliated, but I really did give them his credit card info."

"My hotel is nice, way nicer than the place you were at. I planned on you coming back with me."

"But the guys are staying there."

"Yeah and we just suffered through an hour of their bullshit so I could be out in the open with you. I have my own room. It isn't any of their business."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, but I did promise them we'd go one more place tonight. It's more of a guys' place. We'll probably shoot pool and play darts and then I'll meet up with you around one. Is that alright with you?"

"Of course it is. I've totally crashed your guy time already. But I don't want them to be even madder." Jacob picked her up again and spun her around.

"Is that the only move you have?"

"Baby, you know I got plenty of moves."

"Yeah, but I meant some we can do in public."

About that time the song changed, it had a little more Latin flair. She pushed his chest away but he quickly returned, grabbed her and spun her around. Jacob pulled her arm up high over their heads and caressed her skin as he pulled his hand back down. He knew with her enhanced abilities she could do about anything she set her mind to. She turned around and faced him and slowly scratched down his scalp and then stepped over his thigh. The two of them participated in a series of movements that sent a jolt to his happy place. Only she could make it seem like he was having sex with her fully dressed, but that's how she made him feel. She turned around and backed into him again.

"Careful, don't get too excited," she teased.

He growled and nipped at her earlobe. "I want you right now," he rubbed her bare legs on both sides and pushed her skirt a little higher each time, but she slapped them away and went back to her dance to taunt him a little more.

Maybe he should go back to the room with her sooner rather than later. The guys probably were going to all tell him to go to hell anyway. They might not even want to go with him.

Sooner than he wanted, the song and the dance ended. She pulled him by the arm so that they could check on their group. Bella quietly asked if she could speak with Leah alone, but he didn't think that was a great idea. Although, she acted more amused than pissed since she'd gotten there. It wasn't like both of them couldn't take care of themselves and he wasn't going to tell her what to do, that was her previous life. She would soon see just how different he really was from her ex.

Jacob motioned for them all to give Bella and Leah some privacy. Last thing he heard was Leah say, "This ought to be good."

"Are you all ready to switch gears? There's a biker place, nice people, different crowd."

"She's not going is she?"

"No, Dickhead...but she's staying with me at the hotel, so let's get that out in the open right now. I don't need any of you banging on my door and you," he pointed to Quil. "I know your room is against my wall, so don't."

"Don't what?"

"Just don't."

Embry finally spoke up for him. "No matter what you think, I've had a good time and I appreciate you doing this for us. I think I speak for everybody, concerning that. If you have your heart once again set on her, who are we to argue?"

"Thanks."

"It's obvious the way she's stared at you all evening she isn't playing games. I still don't know how it's going to work, but you're determined like always."

So basically it was three on his side and three still dead set against it.

"This has implications for the tribe," Sam again added his unwanted opinions.

"I don't even live on the reservation anymore."

"Will see what the chief and the council has to say, don't forget who you are to the tribe. The treaty still exists, she isn't allowed on our lands."

"Fine, do you guys want to go or not?"

They all agreed. Quil was hard to pry away from Jenny but the two of them had exchanged numbers. She made the comment she loved how warm he was when he hugged her goodbye. Avery and her sister barely acknowledged them.

"Your girlfriend's very beautiful. I guess you don't want me to say anything at work since you don't speak of her."

"Nah, you can...it isn't like she's going anywhere. As a matter of fact, one day soon Bella's..." she came up behind him.

"Bella's what? What am I going to do?"

"Never mind, we'll talk later. Bye Avery, see you at work."

"Yeah sure, Mr. Black." Her face and her chest appeared to deflate but at least now she knew the truth, that he'd never pay attention to her.

He slipped a room key between Bella's fingers when they got outside and told her the number. She kissed him goodbye and promised to be there. For once, he felt like he could believe everything she said to him and it was an amazing feeling.

* * *

><p>Jacob quietly knocked since it was pretty late. Bella soon pulled open the door wearing one of the hotel robes. Her hair was up on top of her head and she said she'd just gotten out of the bath. She had a long soak. His mind rewound to the afternoon they'd spent together in her room but he was determined to try something different.<p>

She walked into his arms and gave him a welcome back kiss fit for a year long journey abroad.

"Are you hungry?"

His hands roamed south to her perky butt. "Always."

"I meant for food, I'll order you room service while you get a shower. You need to wash the bar off."

"Are you saying I stink?"

"No, but I only want to smell us in this room."

He agreed, "Surprise me, because I need some fuel, so order a bunch." He'd already warned the guys they were on their own ordering when they got back to their rooms. Quil had confessed to charging a snack to the room in the afternoon.

He enjoyed a long hot shower, but he needed to think of other things other than her being in his bed and his bathroom just a few minutes before. Her scent still lingered in there mixed with some botanical fragrances. He was determined to not go in there and pounce on her. They still had things to discuss and he again reminded himself their night was going to be different.

Eventually, he had no choice to take care of the problem so maybe he'd be able to concentrate. He tried to be quiet, but she could probably hear. At least, it didn't take long. He only had to picture her straddling his thigh on the dance floor and how his hands roamed up her legs and bingo, he was there after a few quick tugs.

He brushed his teeth and combed his hair before slipping on the matching robe. It fit even if it was going to come open on his legs as soon as he sat down. When he walked in the room, she had two things to say, "Food will be here in thirty minutes...I was more than willing to help you out."

"Thanks and I know, but I really wanted to talk."

"Oh, the dreaded talking rule."

"Yeah, we skipped over a lot of important details because of that shit."

"Sorry."

He had to know before he got started with his confession what in the hell did she and Leah have to say to one another.

"It was girl stuff, can we leave it at that?"

"Sure, but I didn't know you were so chummy."

"We're not, but once when you were running a perimeter check while we were expecting the Volturi, she and I got some things out in the open. I needed to tell her I was finally going to fulfill a promise."

"Okay, is that all you're going to share?"

"For now."

"So, she's okay with us?"

"She's accepting, unless I break my promise and she also had some insight to my father, but I'll cross that bridge another time. You're my first priority."

"What happens if you break your promise?"

"Um..I believe it was even if she no longer phased, she'd see to it the rest of them decapitated me and she would burn me in her fireplace." He growled, that was never going to happen.

"It seemed fair to me."

"You're coming home with me aren't you, Bells?"

"Yes, but Jacob we have to talk about something."

"What?"

"Children."

"What about them?"

"You know I can never give them to you and you deserve them. I think the tribe expects you to have an heir. That's what Sam was referring to."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, you love children. Your whole face lights up when you talk about Wyatt. I'm certain Rachel and Paul would never allow him around me."

"Fine, we'll adopt. You were a great mother, so many kids need a good home."

"I can't do that to a child, it would be too confusing."

"Then don't worry about it. I only need you."

"Being a mother was something I never knew I wanted and now that it's been stripped away, I ache for it everyday. I don't think at only 24 years old, you're able to make such a decision without regret."

He put his arm around her, "I'm sorry that I never got to hold you and help you when you lost her. I wanted to comfort you at least once. How are you doing really?"

"I...I miss her and I knew you did but I couldn't let you. It made it hurt even more to think about you holding me while we remembered her. Edward says I spend too much time at the old house."

"Do what you need to do to grieve, it's not his choice."

She said she felt conflicted in the beginning using her visits to Renesmee's garden as a cover for their liaisons. "She was supposed to be your intended, not me. What kind of a terrible mother does that?"

"We already discussed that once. Now that you've witnessed Quil, you know I wasn't making it up. The imprint doesn't have to be romantic. Also, you were never terrible and Ness wanted us together." There he'd said it out loud.

"What do you mean?"

"The letters, she wrote it in mine. She and I discussed it at length. I can show you when we get home. She knew you and Edward had something missing. She made me promise to take care of you and to make sure you wouldn't always be sad."

"She did?"

"Yeah, and I promised. Of course I thought I was lying to keep her happy, but she was always smarter than the rest of us."

"You're right, she was. So we're not betraying her memory?"

"No, we're honoring it," he'd been rubbing the skin on the back of her hand the whole time they talked on the bed.

"Jacob," she moved a little closer.

"Yes."

"Even though, you already know the truth, it's time I say it," she grabbed his face and stared into his obsidian eyes. "I am so in love with you. I don't even know when it started, I feel like it was there all along just like you said. It just got stronger and stronger, but I refused to admit it to anyone even myself."

He froze, he watched her lips move as he felt like he slipped just outside his flesh and hovered above the room. _You sneaky bastard, I'll never understand you,_ he chastised his wolf in his head.

"Your silence is a little frightening, am I too late? Is it enough?"

"No, you're not too late. It'll always be enough," he leaned over and sealed their commitment with a searing kiss to her cool lips and his hands reached up to the top of her head and freed her hair from the bun it was in. He only pulled back enough to encourage her, "I love you too, as long as I live. I cannot stop loving you. You have no idea how hard I tried."

She slipped her small hand inside his robe where it gaped open and rubbed the smooth skin of his chest until a knock a the door halted the beginning of something.

"Food."

"Yeah, you want me to get it?"

"No, I don't want any man getting a peek."

Jacob opened the door and accepted the tray and signed for his late night snack.

He regretted ordering it since it had interrupted their moment. Bella helped him pull what she'd ordered out of a container...chili cheese fries with jalapeno and ranch. Yum, his girl knew him so well. She lifted the first fry to his lips and he chewed and swallowed. He grabbed another handful and ate some more. If she didn't look so happy to watch him, he would've felt guilty.

"Hey, come here I want to try something." He pulled her mouth to his again and opened so he could slowly stroke her tongue with his. He pulled back to see if it worked.

"Umm, just a hint. I got it, second hand junk food. Thanks, that was good."

"Feel free to use me anytime."

He ate some more, that time coating his food in the ranch dressing. She took what he had to offer again.

"You're amazing," she gushed.

"So are you."

"No, I have a long ways to go to deserve you."

"Stop saying that, if you're going to be mine, then accept it."

"I'll try."

He secretly was so turned on by all the fry action he teased her saying he was tempted to dip his stick in the ranch and let her get it off of him that way, but she said that was probably too much. They laughed and joked, most things made him think of sex but he continued to hold back so that they could really get in a good place before he made love to her. That was what would be different. They weren't going to break the room up or toss each other around, he needed to show her a different side and she would be equally as pleased.

He had one more thing he needed to tell her. "So I was honest about Avery, but there were a lot of others. I needed you to know that before we move on."

"I assumed."

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I wasn't available...I made a point to constantly shove it down your throat, but do you mean while we were together this year as well?"

"Only the first few weeks and then I quit. I mean, quit cold turkey. I used them to try and forget and it was never enough."

"Yeah, I turned into a frigid bitch, I think that's what you called me, to try and not care, but it didn't work either. I searched out ways to die. Lighting myself on fire didn't seem plausible. My instinct fought it, that's why I tried that day. Once, I thought about going to Sam or Paul but I went to you instead. Maybe it was my cry for help, but it was fucked up and wrong."

"It was, but it somehow started us on the right road."

"Yeah, well I couldn't stop thinking about this since you so brazenly flashed it to me." That time her hand slid up his thigh where the robe fell open. Jacob let out a groan as she proved to him again and again how much she knew about pleasing him.

He stopped her wrist briefly, "Is there anything else we need to say tonight?"

"No, there's some drama with Edward, but please don't make me get into it."

"Come on. What does that mean?"

"Alice sent an email, he's looking for me. She flat out asked if I was with you, because her visions are blocked but she swore to try and protect the truth. I haven't responded. I tossed my regular cell phone as soon as I left, and I've used cash except for the hotel bill."

Bells was right, the quickest way to halt his erection was to talk about Cullen.

He leaned in and captured her mouth, "Okay, we'll figure it out tomorrow."

Jacob slipped her knot undone and she did the same to his so they could discard the robes on the floor. She slipped inside the heavenly bed and he was right behind her.

"No breaking shit."

"Okay, I promise," she clung to his pinky finger with her own.

"And let me do what I want to do," he stroked the back of his hand across her collarbone.

"Anything, please Jake, don't make me wait any longer."

He opened her legs first, then leaned over to kiss under her ear. "Remember the kissing experiment?"

"Yes, how could I ever forget that?"

"Well, we're doing that again." He kissed over her ear where he'd spoken to her and went from there. She was soon begging for him to join with her. He put a finger to her lips. "Quil probably has his ear to the wall trying to figure out how we make it work." After that Jacob, pulled both her hands above her head and pushed inside her. He made the purest and perfect love to her. It was actually his first experience with that sort of sexual expression. They never took their eyes off one another. He couldn't stop saying how much he loved her. She pulled her legs firmly around his ass.

"Is that okay?"

He answered with his body and she moaned against his neck. Finally, he'd found his entire reason for existence. He was with his mate and no matter how unusual the circumstance, they were exactly where they both needed to be.

_**~Thanks so much for reading.**_

_**Ch. 13 preview: Jake and Bella have a face to face talk with none other than her estranged husband. **_


	14. Chapter 13:Home

_**~Sorry, this one is short and sweet. Thanks again, even though I'm winding down, I'm going over 15, maybe 20. I hope not, because there's always the sequel if you're interested. What could possibly happen in a sequel after all this? Shocking, unexpected turns of events perhaps, but it might be a little bit of a wait.**_

_**Story continues...**_

Chapter 13:Home

Jacob looked across the car, she was quiet. He assured her over and over it was the only way they'd be free to move on and live their lives the way they wanted. He didn't want her looking over her shoulder all the time and he wanted her to be his in every way, that meant more than he'd even revealed so far.

The morning before, he met the guys downstairs for breakfast and encouraged her to stay put in their room for the day. If Edward was in the city, he didn't want to chance it. Jacob was still pretty paranoid about her safety even though if push came to shove, she could probably kick Eddie's ass all up and down the Pacific coast. He was more of a danger in other ways, like his subtle ways of manipulation. That day had a lot fewer surprises and the guys had fun. Bella wasn't a topic of conversation. Quil was the only one who tried to start something when they both exited their rooms.

Jacob knew him too well, "Don't."

"But."

"No."

"Okay, but don't ask me for details when I get closer with Jenny."

"I won't but knowing you, I'll have to tape your mouth closed to keep you from over-sharing."

He was happy this girl Jenny also seemed into Quil because she'd been texting him back that whole day. By the time, Jacob turned in that evening with Bella next to him; he'd made the decision that they should go to the Cullen's together. He called a lawyer that did work for his company and he put him in touch with a top divorce lawyer. He shared all the information she needed. They planned to do the noble thing and let Edward know he should be expecting papers soon. All he had to do was sign the uncontested divorce agreement. Bella didn't want a damn thing: no settlement, no alimony, just freedom.

The guys weren't surprised when he gave the keys to his truck to Paul the last morning. Jacob told them he'd meet up with them later. His father had blown up his phone nonstop since the old lady gossips that were his brothers' alter egos spilled his intentions to him. His only response was he'd talk with him in person soon and explain everything.

"Are you really that nervous?" he pulled her from her thoughts.

"No, I just don't want you two to fight, but then I don't want to go alone even more."

"He won't try anything with both of us there and Carlisle likes me. I'm only concerned that he's deluded himself that you would never leave, no matter what."

"I think I was the one that failed the marriage, so I'm going to try and be as decent as possible."

"He had plenty of faults, I lived there, remember? It all started with pushing you into a marriage you weren't ready for and then when it wasn't perfect, he withdrew and pouted like a little girl."

"Yeah, but as much as I shut you out; I did the same to him and even the rest of the family."

The trip to the Cullen's was much quicker than the trip to his home so they were there almost too fast. He made the trip so often, he could perform it blindfolded. He passed her his phone and she sent a quick text to Rose and let her know they were coming for a talk. She responded and let her know that he'd just come back, but he wasn't happy.

Bella held tightly to his hand as they stood at the front door and knocked. Esme answered.

"We were so worried."

"I'm fine, you know I can take care of myself."

"Yes, of course, but I meant worried about your emotional state. Edward really wanted to talk to you and get you to reconsider."

Edward was walking down the stairs as they stepped inside, no doubt having smelled them and picked up on Jacob's thoughts.

Bella asked them all to come to the dining room so she could sat with them and tell them all the truth. She felt like she owed them.

Her husband's beady eyes hadn't left Jacob since he first scowled at him. Jacob was attempting to protect his thoughts. He may have slipped something like _I win_ by him, but that was it.

The whole family seemed dumbfounded. They'd all witnessed the demise of Bella and Jacob's friendship, even watched with shock and dismay when she tossed him out at the memorial. Bella had returned two days after she left Edward for what she said was for good; now, she had returned with their former occupant.

"This...this is why you left? I have no words, Bella. You think you can just leave me and take up with Jacob Black? It's just like I told Carlisle, you've had a mental breakdown and there's no way to treat you."

"Yes, you're right...I had some sort of breakdown. It started after waking up as a vampire. It was all I thought I wanted and yet nothing like I'd imagined. Needless to say, Renesmee became my only joy. Losing her, I lost everything, at least I thought. I'm sorry to admit that, but just like I lost my appeal to you, Edward; you also lost yours in my eyes. I think the mystery and impossibility was what made it so other worldly when we met. And stop looking at me that way, you know it's true."

"No, not at all, I had a few rough years, we were losing our child; our miracle. But I've been trying to make amends for a long while and you continued to refuse me. You wouldn't give us another chance even though we have eternity to be together."

"I apologize for hurting you and everyone else in this room. Jacob now knows how sorry I am, I hope the rest of you can accept my apology as well."

Everyone answered, "Yes, of course, we understand." At least, all of them but the leech.

"You filthy beast, don't sit there looking so smug and satisfied. First, you corrupt my young daughter's life with your wolfy mysticism and now that she's gone, you think you can finally have your way with my wife." He slammed his hands across Esme's beautiful dining room table that was never used for food consumption and split the wood almost in two. They all slid their chairs back.

Jacob rose to his feet. "I never corrupted a damn thing. I was good to her and she loved me. We were family. As far as Bells goes, you knew she and I had a deep connection and you still manipulated her into marriage, so don't act so shocked that she finally admitted her feelings. They were always there and you're not dumb, you knew that."

"Jake, don't...we should just leave. I came here to clear the air and let you know the truth." She addressed her soon to be ex-husband. "I'm not going to be wandering the earth in misery. I can't stay here any longer. I'm going to be with Jacob and I'm finally on the road to healing." She moved closer to Edward, "I meant what I said, I'm sorry. We've both made mistakes, but I can't be your wife any longer. I wanted you to be informed and not shocked when the papers arrive. Please sign them and return them to my lawyer. I wish you no ill will, but I'm not changing my mind."

"I'm not giving you a penny."

"She's not asking, I'll take care of her just fine."

"Yeah, and this entire room knows that you would've never amounted to anything if it hadn't been for Carlisle and his pity money. He gave you that career on a silver platter."

"Edward," Esme sounded shocked at his venom coated tongue, but Jacob knew that proper, diplomatic side was only for show. He was a cold, calculating son of a bitch. Jacob tried to get along for the kid's sake, but he hated his guts. It wasn't just the supernatural influence either.

"Fuck you, bloodsucker. You have no idea what you're talking about. Carlisle knows the truth and that's all I care about."

"He's right son, I didn't give him a free ride."

Jacob shook his head, it wasn't necessary for him to defend him to the likes of Edward. His conscience was clean.

But Bella was curious,"What do you mean?"

"Well, I sense young Jacob doesn't want me to say anything but I was going to turn the foundation over to you when you were up for it." He looked to Jake and he finally nodded his head in approval, "I think Bella deserves to hear more."

"What foundation?"

"Jacob has already paid me back in full for all the tuition. He sent money for a long time. When I stated we didn't need the money, obviously; he asked to start a charitable fund in honor of Renesmee. We help parents and families with children that have life threatening diseases and emergencies. It can drain a bank account quickly even for those with insurance. There are co pays, deductibles, meals asway from home, hotel or housing cost. The list goes on and on. I would love to share more information with you one day, dear. You can oversee the donations which come in daily as well and also what families are most deserving because they have the greatest need."

She turned around and focused only on him, she mouthed "Thank you."

"Wow, dog...that's very beautiful, even for you."

"Thanks, Blondie. I did it because it would've made Ness happy if she helped out people. I never wanted Carlisle to mention it, I didn't do it for personal recognition."

"Are you all that naive? He did it to get in my wife's pants is the most likely truth."

Alright, that was the last straw, Jacob snapped and pushed him against the wall. He wasn't going to blemish something that was pure, meant to honor Ness's short life and insult Bella in the same breath.

Alice and Bella both screeched for them not to fight.

"Struck a chord, huh? I knew you weren't as honorable as this family imagines."

"Got that right, I'm not; but she didn't know about any of this until now." He wasn't going to say it aloud, but in his mind, images portrayed many times he'd gotten into Bella's pants for no particular reason other that she was desperate for what he could give her.

Edward shoved off hard and Jacob stumbled to get his footing back. He wished he could mop the floor with him but he didn't want to do that to her or disrespect Carlisle's home.

"You've said your peace, honey. Let's go. Do you need anything else?"

"No, I got everything from the beginning." She hugged her family minus Edward and vowed to remain in touch. Jacob had no problem with that as long as she never saw him again.

Edward grabbed her arm as they approached the door, she growled out at him. "Let go before I make you. It's done...there's nothing left to say."

"No, it'll never be done. Have you forgotten vampires mate for life?"

She jerked her arm back with ease.

_So do wolves, _Jacob said in his mind.

"I can't believe you became an adulterous with this nasty beast. How could you do such a thing? It was on visits to our daughter's finally resting place, wasn't it?You're a disgrace to her memory. I'm glad she didn't live to see her mother turn out to be the whore of an animal." Jacob was about to destroy the Cullen's house despite his previous control, but he'd briefly forgotten how powerful his girl could be. She sent him flying across the room with one single blow to his chin.

"Sign the damn papers and know that you are dead to me from this day forward. I can't believe you would ever say you were glad our daughter died in any context." She slammed the door without another word. She jumped in behind the wheel and Jacob followed. They spun out of the driveway and sped down the highway. He adjusted his seatbelt tighter.

"So that wasn't as bad as I expected," he remarked to cut the tension.

Her head turned to the side and she had the hint of a sneer on her lips.

"You showed him our sex scenes, didn't you?"

"Maybe a clip or two. Don't be mad."

"I'm not, he deserved it. I knew as soon he tried to belittle you about college and your occupation, he wasn't going to be amicable. But seriously, a charitable organization helping families in her name? See, I keep saying you're too good for me and you keep proving me right."

"Bells..."

"No, while I was sitting in front of a window staring into the void, you were making her life count; using your grief to serve a greater purpose. I never even considered doing positive steps like that."

"I told you we all grieve differently. You know to this day, the pack is not allowed to talk about her to me?"

"Why?"

"I don't know. I guess because they never understood and even if they respected the imprint, they all pushed me away somewhat. I didn't think anyone was allowed to remember her with me until now. Just know, if you want to talk about it, I'm here. If you don't then that's fine too."

"I feel like I've moved forward more these last three days than I did in two whole years. Thanks."

"Thank you, for coming home with me."

"We're kinda good together even when we aren't naked."

"I agree but I wouldn't mind getting you naked as soon as we get there."

"Sounds promising."

"Bells, my cabin is kinda blah, but the crews will be out Monday. I have a couple of days off to go over details, but of course some time has to be devoted to my father and possibly the council."

"Wish I could be there to lend support like you were for me and I don't care about the cabin. You've made me feel like a princess in a castle plenty of times out in the woods. However, I don't ever want to go back there though, if that makes sense?"

"Yeah, lots...that's the old us...the damaged version. This is the new us. Besides my place is quite private, we can still utilized the outdoors if the feelings take us there. Oh and speaking of my place, you're going to need to make a right on the third county road after the stop sign. And then we have a series of twists and turns before you get to my super long driveway."

"I already know the way to your house, Jake."

"Huh, how?"

"Does it matter?"

"I...I, guess not, but like I said before, you're a damn stalker."

"Right back at you," she blew him a kiss.

Yep, his mind went back to the naked thoughts. They were close to making so many new memories together. The rest of the world could take a step back. His dad wasn't pleased, he knew that Charlie had tried to contact him. The pack was full of unrest. Vampires and wolves were supposed to be enemies, but they were changing all the rules. In fact, Jacob better never hear the word "rules" again. He'd already done the impossible but it didn't even merit a full confession. If she ever really needed to know, he'd tell her. Although, he didn't need it to know she was meant for him; the proof made it that much better.

She finally approached his driveway, "Wow, you really did want a sanctuary."

"Yeah, this place suits me."

"Suits us, you mean. If I didn't know any better, I think you thought about me when you bought it."

"Maybe my subconscious was at work, who knows."

Bella stopped her car next to the spot his truck normally sat. She grabbed his hand and pulled it to her lips and then smiled from ear to ear, not an expression he had seen on her in a long time.

"Why so happy, Bells?"

"Because, I just realized, I'm home."

_**~Thanks for reading.**_


	15. Chapter 14:Sacrifices

_**Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**_

Chapter 14:Sacrifices

"Are you going to let me in or am I also banned from this house?"

Rachel stood in front of him, with the door cracked but she was unyielding. She acted like he was a door to door salesman that she couldn't even open the door all the way for him.

After a long pause, she stepped back and he pushed his way in. "Where's Dad?"

"He's getting ready."

"Get it all out, you've already let me know how you felt over the phone, but I'm sure there's more."

"I can't believe you gave me false hope that you were finally settling down a few weeks ago."

"I was, I mean...I am. Just because, it isn't with who you think I should be with doesn't make it so. Perhaps, you now have a little more insight into what I felt like several years ago. Do you think I ever wanted you saddled to Paul? I sucked it up and accepted it and at least I know you're happy, that he loves you and he's a good father. I never would have imagined that outcome."

"That's different."

"Is it?"

"I think it is, she's a dead end. What do you all call them? I've heard the terms: bloodsucker, leech, tick, demon. I could continue if you'd like?"

"No, that's not necessary, I invented some of the words. But Bells is just Bells to me, the rest doesn't matter."

Rachel shed a few silent tears, and he pulled her into his side. "I love you, and I don't expect all of you to accept us right now, but keep an open mind. I don't want to be estranged from my family and friends, or my tribe. I care what people think despite some of my previous attitudes."

"She hurt you so bad...you're not the same. I just don't understand."

"I don't understand either, but as the hurt faded...all I could see was how much I still loved her."

Jacob gave her a soft kiss to her forehead and told her next time he wanted to hangout and spend time with Wyatt, but he really needed some time alone with their father. Rachel admitted she was on the way out to meet Emily. She went back to the room and brought her son out with her after getting him dressed and ready. Jacob stuck his head in the fridge and grabbed the orange juice. He poured a tall glass. Even though, Bella had made him a good breakfast, he still felt shaky. He gave Wyatt a high five over his mother's shoulder and told them both goodbye.

A short time later, his father emerged from the bedroom. Jacob offered to get him some food, but he said he'd already eaten before he got ready for the council meeting.

"I came early so just the two of us could talk."

"I appreciate that, son."

It was important for him to share everything with the man that had raised him. He made up his mind to tell him all of it, but that didn't mean the truth would ever surface outside those walls of his childhood home. Billy wanted to know how the relationship came about. He knew his son well enough to know, it was not going on when he resided beneath the Cullen's residence. Jacob went back to the beginning to when Ness was becoming ill. He told him how things were between them during those tumultuous years and how she destroyed him when she completely cut him out of her life.

"I could see it on your face. I never thought you'd be the same after that day at the memorial. You lost a lot all at once."

"Yeah, I didn't make the healthiest decisions for awhile."

"So obviously, you two met up again. Did you talk it all out and realize the feelings never slipped away?"

Jacob couldn't help himself, he had to laugh that his dad thought he and Bella talked it out. "Um no, not exactly. We're both guys, so can I be blunt?"

"Yes, you know I don't embarrass easily."

"We went about the entire relationship completely ass backwards. Bella and I are just now starting to really talk, but I have been thoroughly screwing her for a year. It all started when she begged me to end her because she was so miserable. Needless to say, other things happened. I would never hurt her or destroy her."

"I see."

Jacob could read his father pretty well. Some of his phone messages were expressing concern, but he was being rather calm during their talk. "I want your blessing. The reality is no one else's really matters to me, but I want to know that I'm not a huge disappointment to you. I realize you had much higher hopes that I would be a leader for this tribe. I'm sorry I never could be what you wanted."

"You don't disappointment me. I worry, but I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," those few words meant the world to Jacob.

"The council isn't going to accept the relationship."

"I know."

"You can't be my successor."

"I know that too."

"I loved her too, she was like a daughter to me. I had such high hopes you'd convince her to change her mind before it was too late. I saw the way the two of you were. That part still gets to me and how I had to watch my best friend suffer; I don't know how I feel about her now."

"Charlie needs to get a grip. She's still his daughter."

"That's not up to us. I refuse to judge him."

"Well, I sure as hell do. I tried to talk some sense into him recently. I plan to speak to him again today."

Billy asked a few more questions about how they planned to live, what happened with Cullen. Jacob talked to him about the planned divorce and the new house plans. He said he still had concerns, but remarked his love must be so strong to force the wolf to be an observer in his relationship.

Jacob stood up and lifted his shirt off his body. Billy gasped at the sight of the mark. He asked to touch it but Jacob said that wasn't possible.

"Is it cold?"

"No, it's warm just like me."

"I've never heard of something like this."

Jacob said he needed him to only be his father in that instance, no chief stuff. He told him the whole truth about the wolf, but he didn't want anyone else to know.

"Impossible," he whispered.

"I thought so too, but I'm telling the truth."

"Maybe, we could sway them if you made a full confession."

"Nope, they don't deserve to know."

"What about her?"

"It's not the right time."

"Will it ever be?"

"I don't know, she's committed and believes in our love. I don't think she needs it."

"You didn't either."

"Of course not."

"But _he_ did."

"Maybe so." Jacob realized the time had ticked by quickly. He slipped his tee back over his head and pushed his father to the door.

"So you're just going to sit there and take it today."

"I'm going to be assertive but respectable. I'm going for you."

He reached up and patted Jacob's hand, "Thank you, for trusting me with all of it."

* * *

><p>Jacob stepped inside the council hall with his father. The room was bursting at the seams. Spouses of council elders and imprints were in attendance which wasn't the norm. Emily and Rachel were the only missing ones, because they were taking care of all the children. He couldn't remember the last time he'd attended a meeting. The pack sat front and center. All heads turned in the room to watch them make their way down the aisle created by the seats all lined up in rows. His eye caught Charlie sitting off to the side near the back. Good, he wouldn't have to go far to have that little chat after all.<p>

Quil's grandfather motioned for Jacob to have a seat at the table along with the council members. He couldn't help thinking, it'd probably be the only time he'd ever be at that table because of his decision. He'd never given extensive thought to being the chief of the tribe. Even if his father had some health issues, he still never imagined a world that Billy Black didn't exist in. The rest of them all assumed he was the successor, but he couldn't be two places at once. He chose her and in a perfect world, he could have both. He could serve his tribe and be her mate, but that wasn't what those people were going to ask of him. They'd ask him to choose them over her and that was never going to happen.

Billy called the meeting officially into order which was just a formality. Everyone had already made up their minds, him included.

They gave him the opportunity to explain his circumstance. He told them that Bella Cullen now lived with him and it was only a matter of time that two of them would be married as well. Gasps and whispers could be heard all around. Jacob nodded to his father. He'd left that little nugget out during their talk, but he probably assumed, so it wasn't a total shock. Jacob was a bit more traditional than most people would've guessed. Even Bells wasn't expecting that, but once those papers came through, she was marrying him whether she liked it or not. He laughed at himself for that last part.

"She's an enemy of the tribe, how will you be our chief?" Old Quil pointed out.

"Bella has never hurt a human. You all know the story surrounding her transformation. It was done to save her. You all worried about her child as well, called her an abomination, but she never hurt anyone in her short life."

Sue spoke up, "We were in the dark about such a species, Jacob. I'm sorry for what happened to Renesmee, but you have to understand this is highly unconventional any way you look at it. Bella's a Cullen and her child was your imprint. Your loyalties have been tested in the past and the tribe never came out on top."

"I apologize that's how you felt. I'm proud of my heritage, I wish there was another way, but if you're asking me to choose again, then I choose her. I'm not turning my back on Bella to be your chief."

"What about our alpha?" Sam shocked the hell out of him.

"Huh?" he hadn't that thought about rejoining the pack since...never. He'd never entertained the idea from the first second he walked away.

Sam asked for permission to be heard. He explained with a third child on the way and nearing a decade of phasing into the wolf, he hoped to turn the pack over to Jacob, the rightful heir. He wanted to stop and spend time with his family and his business. He wanted to age alongside his mate.

No wonder Sam was so pissed when she walked into the bar that night. Paul and Jared had been with him a long time, maybe one of them wanted it, but then Jared added he was leaning towards Sam's decision as well. His job was somewhat demanding and he was the father of two. Hell, maybe they could all stop. The Cullen's were a few hours away, maybe the reservation didn't need protectors anymore.

Billy asked about the encounters with vampires and scents.

"Once the influx happened which I believe was caused by the Cullen's presence, they never completely stopped. We still kill a few each year and maybe come by twice that many scents that get by us because they moved through so quickly. I can't say with good conscience, the tribe doesn't need a pack. Bella could influence these nomads as well. Have you thought of that Jacob? I know she has to hunt. You aren't too far from here even if you aren't technically on the reservation."

It made him angry for Sam to insinuate she led other vampires to the region. It was the Pacific Northwest, the perfect climate for those that dwelt in North America. He felt like any response he would make would only seem like an excuse, so he kept his mouth shut. There was a lot more side conversations before his father got the meeting back in order.

"I have spoken in private with my son and I admit that it pains me to say so, but his mind is made up; he will not be a figurehead for this tribe in any form. I love him and wish him the best. He's welcome here, but the treaty of our ancestors still exists and both he and Bella have agreed to abide by it. I wanted you to all have that assurance. Now, we have some time to decide who's the best candidate for the new alpha. I think I'm not being too presumptive to say, we have even more time left before I need a successor. I still got a lot of life left in me." The elders chuckled and the guy to his right patted him on the back.

Jacob hadn't the slightest clue where the idea had come from. He hadn't even given it thought until then, but he pointed to the front row. "Him, he could take over. He's in the bloodline, the closest, genetically speaking, to a brother."

The him he'd pointed to was as clueless as ever. He looked side to side to see what poor chump Jacob had pointed at. He saw Paul nudge his side, "You dumbass, he was pointing at you."

Quil acted like they'd just called him over the loud speaker _to come on down. _ He stood up and took a bow. Billy was shaking his head at his son. He knew he was thinking, _this is how you help me out_. Seriously, he had no idea why it came to him, but he decided to give his cousin a little push in the right direction. It could work. Well, maybe...who knew?

Quil walked up and grabbed a chair to squeeze in next to his grandfather who was looking like a cross between the most embarrassed Quileute ever, as well as the proudest motherfucker in the room.

He loudly announced, "Hello everyone, I'm Quil." The snickers of his pack-mates filtered to the table.

Jacob continued to explain, "I'm sure they're all aware. Everyone at this table has known you since you were in diapers. That reinforces my point, the connection to the tribe is strong and Quil has recently proven that he and the wolf are completely in tune. He's the first to completely control the imprint to be what's best for man, beast and the imprintee." Jacob kinda had already mastered it, but Quil was the first to admit to the entire world, so he'd give him the credit. "So, you up for it, buddy? I guess that's the most important question."

Quil's shoulders lifted and fell, "Sure, why not." He pointed at Paul, like he was already plotting something to get back at him for years worth of just being Paul. He threw his hands at him as if he was done with him. Probably Jacob and Quil were the only ones in the room that were taking it seriously.

His father proved to be full of surprises. "Hold on a second, I'll consider this. Jacob's right. He's next in line as far as the bloodline's concerned." Billy turned his attention to Sam and asked if he would be willing to work with Quil and ensure he knows all the responsibilities that come with being alpha. He asked for a vote of the council to also hold some private sessions with him instructing him on leadership roles within the tribe. Jacob took a second to mentally pat himself on the back. He still felt bad for his father, maybe a little for himself too, but he'd managed to completely switch the focus of the meeting off his relationship with Bella.

One glance across the room, let him know all the hard stuff wasn't quite out of the way just yet. As soon as the meeting dismissed, he made a point to stop by and shake each and every elder's hand except for Sue; he gave her a big hug and kiss on the cheek. Quil's head had swollen several sizes larger, but Jacob had never seen him so happy. Old Quil kept to his side, kept loudly saying, "my grandson," before ever phrase. He watched him try to turn and quietly slink out the side door. Jacob was one step behind him.

"Charlie, hold up. We need to talk."

"No thanks, Jacob. I was in there, heard everything I needed to hear loud and clear."

Jacob grabbed his arm and Charlie stopped with fury in eyes. "Let go, boy. I'm not in the mood for this."

"I don't give a fuck about your moods, Charlie. I know this is partly my fault, because of the picture I painted about Bella's decisions, but damn...she's your daughter. Yes, she's different, but she still walks, talks, thinks, and feels. How can you be this cold?"

"I...I don't want to talk to you anymore now that I know you're sleeping with the enemy."

"Goddammit, stop. She's not your enemy."

"Then tell me why she chose them over me...over her mother. Do you two ever consider the stories I had to make up to Renee? She's convinced Bella's dead and I refuse to admit the truth. You don't know how many times, I've almost confirmed her fears since, the reality is; she is." Jacob could see the tears forming in his eyes. He felt his own eyes sting, because he'd been there many times before wondering why Bella chose Edward over him.

"She made a mistake...grant it, a bad one that she can't take back. If you would attempt a conversation, you'd see how remorseful she is and even if we can't go back, we can go forward."

"Using my words against me, huh?"

"Yeah, it was a good message, I took it to heart."

"So you're serious, you'd still marry her...be with her forever?"

"Yes, I plan on it as long as I live."

Charlie's eyes widened. "She's immortal, you're not; but you can stay young and strong because of the wolf."

"Yes, that's the belief held according to the legends."

"You're leaving something out."

Jacob deflected what he wasn't ready to discuss with anyone other than her, "Charlie, will you talk to Bells or not?"

"Sue, and the kids keep nagging me, so trust me; you're not the only one."

"Will you think about it?"

"Maybe, not in person just yet."

"Okay, I'll let her know. We'll wait for your answer, call me. We can set something up: phone call, text, an email or write her a damn letter. Dad has my address."

Quil came around the corner calling for him so Charlie excused himself to give them a moment. "Thanks Man, for having confidence in me. I was totally caught off guard. You know, I still believe all this is yours, but if you can't...I'll do my best. I promise, I'll make you proud."

"I believe you." The two brothers in spirit hugged it out, and Quil planted a big fat kiss on his cheek.

"Man...cut that shit out. I don't need that much thanks." They ended their hugging session with a couple of friendly punches just to restore their man cards. He'd spent a good portion of the day in La Push and he was really ready to go home to Bells.

* * *

><p>Pulling in the driveway had a whole new feel to it. No longer was he entering a realm of solitude, he was coming home to someone. When he opened the door and smells from the kitchen assaulted his nostrils, he was even more pleased to know she was cooking for him.<p>

Bella put her spoon down and rushed into him almost knocking him over. "How was it? Are you okay? I've been so nervous, I rearranged again. Do you like this better?"

He'd woken up to an entirely different set up in the living room and the small office. She said she didn't know what to do with herself just yet while he slept. He checked her eyes early that morning and she'd hunted, but she didn't want to talk about that. He needed her to open up a little more concerning that . He knew she was still ashamed about the night he found her massacring half the forest. He hadn't even had ten minutes to get use to the way she changed it overnight and she'd already done it again.

"Like I told you before, I liked it the way I had it, but whatever. It isn't a big deal, but let's decide on one way and then not change it for awhile, 'kay?"

"Fine, I'll switch it all back while you're sleeping."

"No, leave it. Try staying with me a little longer." She stayed there for a little bit when he was drifting off, but not too long and she wasn't there when he woke up either. One of the downfalls of her never sleeping. There were still adjustments to get use to, perhaps more than any new cohabitating couple.

Bella stopped all her nervous chatter and kissed him slow and sweet. The kiss did a good job at washing away all the stress that he'd felt on the way home. The two of them still had important things to discuss.

"So what's the verdict? You have to do some special cleaning ritual when you step foot on the reservation?"

He chuckled at the picture she painted. "No honey, no one brought up a ritual. I can come and go like normal."

"Okay, but not ever with me...I already accept that part." There was a brief pause, because he knew she was experiencing one of her moments of regret. "So what else was the meeting about? Is Billy upset? Did you see Charlie?"

"Come here, I've been away from you too long," he kissed her a little different than the greeting. It was time to do a little more distracting and even though he was starved, dinner could wait. He was pretty sure he needed to lead her to the bedroom first.

"Why do you smell like Quil so much?"

"You know Quil, he was around...they all were."

"No, I mean like really...you smell like him a lot." She sniffed his cheek."Oh my gosh, did he kiss you?"

"Bells."

She giggled, "You totally made out with Quil. Why?"

"Made out! Are you crazy woman? That bastard's touchy feely. You're going to get it just for putting that thought in my head." She slipped out of his arms and ran. His place wasn't very good for their game of cat and mouse, but he finally cornered her in the kitchen. He picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. She softly beat his back screaming that she couldn't or else dinner would burn, so he made a detour back to the stove and turned the burner off.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later and a even more relaxed Jacob walked out of the bedroom with her hand in his. She quickly heated the broccoli beef she'd made for him and pulled him a beer out of the fridge. They had a seat at the table and he started to chow down. He told her over and over how good it was. He'd learned a thing or two about cooking, but hers was so much better. She still had a gift even if she couldn't taste test her methods. On his second helping, he started to make a few confessions one by one. He started with the easiest.<p>

"I think Charlie might make contact, maybe like a letter or something, but it's a start."

"Oh good, I have a box of letters written to him already. Well, they're saved on my laptop, but if I print them, I'm sure they'd fill a box."

"That's good, honey. I'm glad you were doing that. I'm sure it helped."

"A little bit, but I wasn't sure he'd ever read them."

Jacob then told her how Rachel was not so easily convinced it would work out, but his father had been very understanding.

"Wonder if any of them would ever come over for dinner?"

"Maybe, let's give it some time. Perhaps, we can have a house warming party in the new place."

The time came to discuss the meeting. He told her every word he could remember.

She looked completely caught off guard.

"No, never...you'll never be their chief?"

"It's not that bad, do I really seem like a chief?"

"Yes, in fact, you do. I thought that since you first told me. I was secretly so proud of you. Jacob, this is too much. You can't give up that much for me."

"It's done. There's no other option."

"Maybe I could talk to them in a neutral area. I could promise, I'm still normal in most ways if that makes any sense. I won't interfere or ever come between you and the tribe."

He took her hand and kissed it. "It's fine, I'm at peace with it. Dad understands. He might wish things were different, but he's not going to turn his back on me."

Jacob explained what Sam's problem was as well and how he'd volunteered Quil for his replacement. "So yes, that dumbass kissed my check out of excitement, no making out was involved."

She giggled and told him how sweet he was to make such a suggestion. "Do you really think he can be serious or assertive enough?"

"Maybe, it got everyone off my ass, so for that; I was relieved."

"I totally get Sam and Jared for wanting to age with their wives, but see to me...it proves you're the best choice for all of it. You'd be phasing all the time and you could help out each and every generation. Of course, there would be some secrecy concerning people that didn't know the legends were true. They'd wonder how does Chief Black keep going and going. I don't know, let someone else figure the logistics out. I still think they might reconsider. They were only trying to bully you this first go round."

"Bells, honey...we need to talk."

"I thought that's what we were doing," she smiled so sweetly, he wished he could wait, but he couldn't put it off any longer. He might as well just say it quick...rip it off like a band-aid.

"I'm going to stop phasing soon as well."

"WHAT?"

"I'm serious, I don't want to do it forever, never did. It's been harder than most realize being alone. Wolves weren't meant to be lonely, we're pack animals."

"Then go back to the fucking pack. You can't quit phasing, Jacob Black. You'll start to age. You'll get old and what if you get hurt or sick? Have you lost your mind?"

"No, I'm completely sane. I have it on good authority my great-grandfather lived an extremely long and healthy life and I've already done it longer than him and his pack. I'm sure the genes continue to offer some protection for a long time."

She was visibly shaking. "I feel like I can't breathe and I don't even need to breathe. What the hell, Jake?" She pushed his chest a little too hard. "You can't do this to me."

"I'm not. This is about me, I've already given up everything else. I'm asking you to understand this one thing. We all have to make sacrifices in life."

She stood up with his empty plate and walked off towards the sink like she intended to wash it, but instead she threw it to the floor and smashed it to pieces. Then she grabbed stuff as fast as she could get her hands on and started breaking almost all his dishes and glasses. He stepped over the mess and grabbed her.

"Stop breaking all my shit, it's not necessary. I knew you'd be pissed, but you're going to have to accept it."

She struggled with him a little more, cursing and screaming at the top of her voice. "You're a fucking liar! You tricked me."

He flipped her around so he could see her. "I didn't trick you and yes, I left some things out, but it doesn't mean I still don't want you everyday that I have left. My life has no meaning without you, but I don't want to live indefinitely and watch every single person I ever knew and loved pass on. It's tougher than you know, Bells." The fury in her eyes let him know that wasn't the best thing to bring up. "I'm sorry, that didn't come out right. Only a few hours ago, I was fidgeting in my seat imagining my father having a successor."

"Most people do lose their parents, Jacob. That'll still happen."

"I realize that but Rach, Becca, the guys and the little ones coming up; I'll still have them."

"Don't do this to us, please. I'm begging. I'm sorry about messing up the kitchen, but I need you longer."

He kissed her forehead. "I swear you'll have me longer than most...probably a hundred years almost."

"Not long enough."

He agreed, but he was still adamant. He was tired of phasing and he totally got where Sam and Jared were coming from. Paul had mentioned it once as well. He calmed down some thinking she was understanding, maybe coming around a little. She hadn't even given him the chance to say, he didn't mean that day. He was thinking more like in a couple of years.

"I love you, Jake," she held his face in between her hands.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

"But I don't know how to feel about this just yet. I need some time."

He thought, okay, sure...everyone needs time to process difficult information. But maybe she meant something totally different, because before he knew what was happening, she left. Like ran off without hesitation. She took off full speed away from the cabin. He was stunned. How many times was she going to run from him? He phased off the porch in pursuit of her. He definitely needed to keep phasing a while longer just to be able to keep up with her. There was no chance he could quit until she was a little tamer. As he followed her scent, he was pretty sure, that might be her ulterior motive all along.

_**~Thanks for reading. This could be a problem, huh? Let me know what you're thinking. Is Jacob wrong? Can Quil fill his shoes? Will Bella come back and suck it up? Also, are you all still interested in the sexy times or just want storyline?**_


	16. Chapter 15:Compromise

_**~So I got the feeling, most people are judging Jacob a little bit. In all honesty, it ticked me off it was assumed he'd keep phasing to be with Renesmee in the books. No one ever asked what he really wanted. Believe me when I say that there's always a reason to my madness. Sorry, if I left you in a questionable spot last time, but the title here should allow you to believe a sigh of relief.**_

_**Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**_

Chapter 15: Compromise

She was still pretty damn predictable. Kinda seemed like Bells wanted to get caught. He followed her scent all the way to their old rendezvous spot. She was sitting down leaning over the cliff looking like she might jump. He phased back and sat his naked ass next to her.

"I thought you never wanted to come back here."

"Never say never...learned that from you."

"Okay, but you could have been a little more forthcoming. You said you needed time and ran off. How was I to know what that meant?"

"Did you honestly think I was leaving for good?"

He shrugged, "We're pretty new at this Bells, I didn't know what to think. Do you want me to leave you alone?"

She shook her head no and admitted she wanted him to find her.

"I'm really sorry about the kitchen, I'll go shopping as soon as you go to work in the morning."

"It's fine, it wasn't anything special."

"You got that right. I'll buy you something nicer than that bargain store faux china."

"Damn, when you'd become such a snob?"

She insisted she wasn't being a snob, but when it came to anything in the kitchen, she wanted quality. "Wait til you see what I do in the new house." She raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed at the absolute relief he felt that she was still in, that she was not running away forever.

She slipped her hand in his and he looked at her face to face. "Thanks, for not bailing."

"I can't bail. I was surprised, concerned, maybe disappointed. I don't know, but I thought about it as I ran. If someone gave me the choice all over again, I would never choose this and I don't mean the blood drinking in particular. The whole idea of living forever, no...it's not that appealing anymore. You're right, it's your choice and I have no right to take that from you after you gave me everything else, but let's get something straight."

"What's that?"

"When you go, I go. We'll make arrangements, figure something out, because I won't spend one day on earth without you. Agreed?" She held her hand out and he shook it, then she leaned over and gave him a steamy kiss to his lips.

"We have a long time before we have to worry about it," he brushed a stray piece of hair from her face.

"I'm serious, I'll store C4 under the house or something. I'll blow myself up, that should do it, don't you think?"

"Can we please stop talking about this and go home? I have to be at work early and I need at least an hour with you in our bed."

"Sure you don't want to...you know, " she motioned to the background with her head, "for old time's sake."

"No, don't think so."

He stood up with her and she jumped into his arms. Bella held his face like she had before at the cabin. "I might be the kickass immortal, apex predator, but when I think about losing you; I get scared. I always have."

"You don't have to be scared, Bells."

"Maybe I should be, because no matter how scared I am; nothing has ever felt so right."

He kissed her quick. She hopped down and took off. "Race ya."

* * *

><p>Bella quickly grabbed his clothes off the porch and took them inside to wash. "Surprised these are all in one piece."<p>

"I'm better with my impulses. I have to be, I'm in the city so often."

"Yeah, about that. I'm going to miss you, we've been together almost nonstop for days."

"I know, but it's only tomorrow. I've shifted around stuff at work and I'm bringing a lot home. That way we can get underway with the contractor. It involves a lot more than you realize building in this location. I had to consult with a geologist and I'm working with an architect."

"But I still get to chose things, right?"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her hard against his body which happened to still be free of any clothing. "Yeah, baby...you get to pick whatever you want. I've only made structural decisions."

"I should clean this mess," she surveyed the broken chips of glass and porcelain.

He slowly shook his head side to side. "Later, don't you stay up all night looking for things to do?"

"Oh yeah."

He motioned towards their room. "Shower?"

"Right behind you," she reached out and smacked his ass.

Washing quickly escalated before he let much time tick by. Jacob lifted her against the hard tiles of the shower and pushed into her.

"Is this what you wanted? I couldn't wait," he pumped in and out her. He wasn't going to last long. They were both too slippery and wet, combined with all his built up tension from the day, he couldn't stop thinking about how good she felt, how much he needed her.

"Yes," she breathed against the shell of his ear. "Don't hold back."

"Uh, I gotta cum already, baby. You feel so damn good."

She assured him it was fine, they were just getting started. "Come Jacob, I love it when you fill me up." Her voice mixed with whatever she was doing with her with her sacred portal sent him over the edge. He fucked her so hard, he thought they were going to crack some shower tiles._ Note to self_, he needed durable textiles in the new bathroom.

Once he started to soften, she unlinked her legs and started to slide down his torso against the shower wall. He leaned down and kissed her slow and deep. "Thanks, you always know what I need." He felt bad for not giving her a fair share, but she knew he was good for it.

The water had since cooled off, so after a quick rinse he turned it off.

"Do you really have that much control of the wolf?"

"What do you mean, Bells?" he handed her a towel and he grabbed a larger bath sheet.

"I just mean, the way you always say stuff like how good I feel, taste or smell. Are you doing that to be hot or is it true, I don't put the wolf off?"

"First off, I don't say anything to you that's untrue, so of course, I mean it and yeah I also say it to be hot. You got your own hot, dirty talk going, which I love by the way. Honestly, the wolf isn't put off by you...he never has been."

"Isn't that odd?"

"No, I'm in control and I love you."

"I'm glad," she stood on her tiptoes for another kiss, "Bed, I need you in bed now."

She pulled him out of the bathroom, jerked his towel away. He looked back over his shoulder. "Whatcha up to Bells?"

"You, center of the mattress, on your knees face that way." She pointed to the window so he'd be facing away from her. A feeling washed over him, she was about to get kinky, but he was game. Listening to her bark orders was quickly turning him on again.

Jacob obeyed and she joined him. She was also on her knees beside him. Her fingers drug across his chest. "What are you planning?"

"Shh, no talking." She pushed a finger over his pouty lips. "I'm going to do my own kissing experiment and I want you to do exactly whatever I say."

"Well, that depends."

"No, you have to trust me...I trust you completely."

He felt somewhat vulnerable. She'd been controlling plenty of times in the woods, but that had changed for the most part. Bella started her kissing experiment. First she pushed up high enough to reach his temples, then she trailed kisses all over his face only gently skimming his lips, but not a real kiss. When she got to his neck, he reached up to touch her but she pushed his hands back to his side, "No touching. I'm the only one that gets to touch."

He growled, she was frustrating the hell out of him, but at the same time he wanted to know what was next. The game went on for several minutes. He stayed quiet while she kissed and touched all over his torso. Bella was pretty vocal, stopping occasionally to tell him how much she loved him and his perfect body.

It all felt so good, so sensual. He couldn't believe just hours before, he thought she'd run off on him. He knew he was wrong to withhold such information from her and he'd sprung the truth on her out of the blue. Jacob vowed to never fuck up again, they were going to be upfront and honest at all times. He was willingly making sacrifices for her, but she was making her own as well.

By the time she was behind him, worshiping his skin with her mouth; his legs started to shake. He needed nothing more than to flip her around cover her with his body and plunge into her balls deep. Bella got her mouth close to his ears, her cool breath sent a shockwave up and down his spine. She fingered his scar. It had been a long time since she punctured his skin there, but she often nipped and licked at it.

"This was unexpected wasn't it?"

He nodded.

"It means you're mine, doesn't it?"

"Yes, honey. I'm yours."

She kissed over the mark again. He felt her lift up and press her naked body against his back. Her right hand came around to stroke him. Without a warning, she bit down again. He'd forgotten how good that could feel. He was entering a realm of ecstasy. Maybe she was going to get him off like that, he wasn't sure. He knew he really wanted to be inside her, but as she grazed the mark with her mouth and pumped him with her fingers; he felt the build up. Just before he was about to blow; she stopped, pushed him down on his back and seated herself on him. That is when they really got going.

She still refused his touches, Bella easily pinned his hands at his side. Fine...she wanted him to be somewhat of a spectator, he couldn't think of anything else he'd rather watch. She was bouncing up and down on his dick. He could watch that all night, except when she started making all her little noises...her sex sounds. She was getting off and his hands struggled again. He needed to touch, feel her, hold her again. His girl knew him so well, because exactly at the right time, she released his wrists and allowed him to touch her again. He firmly grabbed her hips and pulled her hard and fast until they both found their release together. Bella never tired, but she fell over on him like he'd succeeded in wearing her out.

"That was entertaining," she teased.

He panted, "You about did me in."

She laughed and rested her head over his heart. Bella often commented it was her favorite place to listen and feel him. She was always looking for ways to siphon the life off him; not to steal, only share.

"Honey, look at me." Her eyes moved to his. "I'm sorry, I really am. I'll never be less than honest about anything from here on out, but you never let me say the rest. I only mean eventually; maybe in a couple of years, I'll see how it goes. Nothing is set in stone."

"Okay, I'm trying to understand, but I can't promise I'll always be cheerful and rosy about it. It was a lot to take in. I swear your tribe still annoys me. I get how they feel about their history of cold ones, but I think the Cullen's proved for a long time, they're not a threat. I shouldn't keep you from your birthright. I think they're going to reconsider. Bless him, but Quil isn't cut out to fill your shoes. He's just not. I can see him being your right hand man because he's loyal to a fault, but being a leader takes an extra something which he doesn't own. You have that quality, even more than Sam. I use to pay close attention and I'm right. I bet one day the council will eat their words and you'll be chief even if you're never alpha."

"Who are you and where's all this optimism coming from?"

"I'm just me, only different."

"Yeah, you're different alright, but I'm okay if it doesn't happen the way you predict. Promise me something too?"

"Anything."

"Don't ever run from me for any reason. You can yell, break all the shit you want if you're pissed but don't leave. 'Kay?"

"I promise," she sealed her bond with a kiss to his chest, but he pulled her up his body to seal it with his lips on hers. "Love you, Jake."

"I love you...so much, honey. You have to believe that even if my behavior was a little confusing today."

"I do, even if I want us together forever."

"I believe we will be."

"I doubt I'll be accepted in your afterlife. Let's be honest."

"You're not a soulless demon, Bells. Trust me, I don't know about the others, but you're not."

"I want to believe that."

"Then do...I thought you were optimistic Bella now."

"I'm trying, but no matter what, I've decided each day with you is better than 1000 days without you."

"Wow, that's really beautiful. Maybe you should write that down," he joked.

"Maybe I already did," one gleaming eye winked at him.

He smiled and took a peek at the alarm clock. He wasn't going to have much sleep, 4:30 was going to come super fast, but he couldn't resist, he was craving her again. Without warning, he flipped her to her back and hovered over her, "My turn."

* * *

><p>Jacob was bored and distracted at his desk. He'd left before the dawn. Bella was at her laptop which she promptly shut before he got too close. She'd peaked his curiosity. He didn't have a lot of time to pry, but he'd asked what she was doing and she admitted to working on some sort of journal. She told him, she'd started working on it after they first started meeting. He assumed it was a type of diary and if it helped her, he was all for it. He could definitely see a difference in her and it wasn't all about them being together. She admitted one day she wanted to share some of it with him and he assured her whenever she was ready, he'd be honored.<p>

His job was his former escape, the distraction he needed each day to get by. Knowing that she was at home waiting on him made it seem completely different. Her last message said she was shopping. She was even going to the hardware store, because they'd had an issue with the bed that last go round. She said, "Now who's breaking shit?" Yeah, they got carried away, and were going to need some stronger screws at each corner of the bed frame. Bella said she had something better in mind for the new master suite. "Think platform bed," was one of the last things she mentioned before he drifted off for his less than four hour sleep. He was definitely going to need a nap before the end of the day.

d**on't freak out**

That was the message that came through as he was getting ready to take a lunch break.

Of course, he was freaking out. She was alerting him, something was wrong.

**what?**

**Edward followed me when I was shopping**

**Wtf, where are you?**

**I'm back home. It's fine I took care of it. I'll tell you everything when you get home**

Jacob was livid, why couldn't the bloodsucker take a hint? Bella told him he was dead to her. Finally, she spoke the words to him that he'd been dying for her to say. He slammed his hands and the desk and cursed.

Avery popped in at the worst time, "Oh, that didn't sound good. Trouble?"

"Nothing I can't handle..." he paused before asking, "What do you want Avery?" It wasn't a tone he'd taken with her before, but he was in no mood for her.

"I...I just wanted to know if you wanted me to get your lunch. I know how busy you are."

Shit, she was still at it. He took a good look at what she was wearing, as well as the expression she had on her overly made up face. Avery was still putting herself out there, begging for him to take a bite. Maybe Bells, was right and she needed to go. "No, I'm running downstairs and grabbing a sandwich and then I'm finishing up so I can get everything together that I need to work from home the rest of the week."

"Really? That doesn't sound like you at all, Jake."

He needed to put the brakes on her ambitions quick.

"Mr. Black."

"Excuse me?"

"We're back at work, I'd prefer you call me Mr. Black and I doubt you know what sounds like me. I come here to work, that's it. I have pressing matters at home so I'm getting my work done there for a few days. Plenty of the guys do that."

"Yes, but you never have before. I thought you had some strange addiction to this place. You're here even when you don't need to be."

Jacob stood up to head down to the cafeteria on the bottom level of the building. He wasn't going to entertain her dialogue any longer. She reached out and touched his arm at the door of his office, he promptly jerked his arm back. There was no reason for her to touch him.

"Is your girlfriend giving you some sort of stress about us?"

What in the fuck were this girl's delusions? "Us, there is no us...you work for me and Bella's my fiance, not my girlfriend."

"Oh, well I didn't see a ring, not even a tan line. She's quite fair skinned, isn't she?"

"Yeah, just my type and not that it's any of your business, but her ring's being custom made. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm starved. Put the disc from the last three proposals on my desk while I'm gone and see that I have no further interruptions the rest of the day."

"The disc? I thought I was putting together your slide show? I always do."

"Not this time, I'm doing it at home."

"Do you even know how? I have a system, I can come back and show you."

"NO! Do you understand that? I've made myself clear, stop trying to impress me and just do your job. I know for a fact you don't give Jim, Mark or Stallings half this much attention and you work for all of us."

"Forgive me, I really need this job, but can I be honest?" He shrugged. "You sent me mixed signals repeatedly. You also never mentioned this mystery woman who is suddenly your fiance."

"Hold up a damn minute, I've always been professional with you."

"Really? I clearly remember how you invited me to the club. That was far from professional."

He knew that little display would come back to bite him in the ass. "I apologize for that momentary lapse. I was just fucking around in front of my friends. They always bring out my juvenile side and we hadn't hung out like that in years. I knew they were taken with your appearance. You're an attractive woman, Avery and you're smart. I appreciate the job you've done but if you can't stay strictly professional with me, I'm not going to be able to work with you any longer. I know the other guys will back me up if I'm honest about what you've been trying to do." There he said it all out in the open.

"Is that all, Mr. Black?"

"Yep, that about covers it."

"Fine, the disc will be on your desk just as you requested," she turned on her high heels and walked away with a little less sway in her ass. She wasn't even going to admit her wrong doing, she was content with pretending it was all business. As long as she did what he'd asked, he could live with that.

Jacob called as soon as he got out of the city. "Talk, what's his problem? And how'd he know where you were?"

"You shouldn't be distracted while you're driving Jake."

"I'm fine, I'm on hands free. I won't be home for two more hours, you need to tell me everything or I have a good mind to stop off and pay Edward a visit. You wouldn't want to have to worry about that, would you?"

"Alice called and was apologetic, she missed me and said she'd tried checking to see if she could see me. Of course, I told her to stop that, but she said before she realized, she'd gotten a glimpse of me alone shopping at my favorite spot. He was around the corner spying on her and he was out the door before she could convince him otherwise. Her call ended and then I smelled him. He was just being Edward, you know how he is. _I'm making a mistake, could I please stop this nonsense, etc._ Do not stop off at their place, I repeat...please don't stop."

"Dammit, why can't he let go? It's over. We need a fucking break, just once."

"Jake, come home. We'll talk more when you get here."

"Okay, I'll be there soon. I love you. And Bells."

"Yeah."

"I'm starved. I only had a measly, day old sandwich for lunch. You got something good cooking?"

"Yeah baby, I'll treat you right."

The sexiness in her voice finally put a smile on his face after what he considered was an overall shitty day. It was less than two hours before he was grabbing her up and planting kisses all over her perfect face. She had done him right, she fried him up an entire chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy and green beans with mushrooms. She'd even baked him a fucking french bread. He smiled remembering how much Ness was fond of her baked bread. He reminded her and she actually looked happy to remember with him.

Jacob told her how much he missed her but she was thrilled to hear he'd laid down the law with Avery. "Hope she doesn't take it out on you too bad."

"If she does, she's fired. I've already decided. Now, about pesky people that don't know when to quit. I need to know the rest."

"Well, he was apologetic for what he said when we last saw him. He pulled out all the stops, really tried to make me remember why I was with him in the beginning." Jacob could feel the tension start to take hold. "It didn't work, none of it. He can recite every memory there ever was, I'm not going to be persuaded. I told him to sign the papers again, but I think we have to be realistic; he probably won't just to spite us. It isn't that big of a deal to me. They're just papers. Rose told me once the marriage wasn't completely legal since all their identities are fabricated."

"I don't care, I want it terminated officially. The wedding was official, so the divorce should be as well."

"This really is important to you, isn't it?" she questioned. He was completely serious when he told Avery he was having a custom engagement and wedding ring made for her.

"Yes, it is," Bella's face softened and she brushed over his bottom lip with her thumb.

"Okay, I'll talk to Rose again. Maybe the family can gang up on him and he'll comply."

"Bells, I would never tell you who you can or can't talk to, but you need to be careful. I honestly don't think any of them would sell you out on purpose, but he's sneaky and like Alice said, he was creeping around just for one opportunity and he took it in an instant. Are you sure he didn't follow you here?"

"Yes, I made sure. Rose even texted when he returned so I knew it was safe to come all the way home."

"You never said how you knew where I lived."

"Oh, yeah, I snooped in some of Carlisle's things and you mentioned the lake and the general area where the river branched off, so I didn't know precisely the address or anything."

"Well, he's twice the stalker you'll ever be. I wouldn't put it past him. There's a big chance he knows where we live."

"Let him try and get anywhere near here. You and I can both smell him several miles away."

"Yeah, he'd be an idiot to show his face. I swear I'll tear him to shreds if he threatens you. Please, tell me if anything else happens immediately. Next time, I won't hesitate to pay him a visit."

"I will, and you'll have to get in line. I can hold my own, you know that. Edward will never come between us again, so let him do his worst."

Thinking about Edward's worst gave him a hint of catastrophism. He was pretty sure, she didn't know just how bad his worst might be.

_**~Thanks for reading.**_

_**My fingers are crossed to finish this with 3 or 4 more chapters in the next two weeks. **_


	17. Chapter 16:Piece by Piece

_**~Thanks, every little bit has meaning in these last few chapters. I hope you enjoy this one as much as I did writing it.**_

Chapter 16: Piece by piece

"Dammit," he shouted again. Jacob was quickly losing it while working on his presentation. "Where did it go?" he mumbled as he tried to figure out where all the bullet statements had gone for the last page he prepared. Avery was right, she always did shit like that for him. The content he could write in his sleep, but the presentation, the higher ups expected; he was not so proficient. He only did the basics on a computer, not the fancy stuff.

"What's got you so wound up?"

"Nothing...just work shit."

"Take a break, I finished the dessert."

Bella had promised him a creme brulee. She was spoiling the hell out of him and he liked...he liked it very much.

She told him to stay put and she brought the confection to him looking like it was straight out of a fancy restaurant. Of course, it was perched on one of her new, elegant plates. They had more expensive dishes than there were barely room for in the cabinets, but Bells insisted they have a nice set just in case they ever had visitors. He didn't see that happening soon, but he was going for Embry's special ceremony welcoming his imprint to the pack that weekend. He would extend an open invitation then to anyone that wanted to visit. He was pretty sure she secretly wished at least those closest to him would finally accept her.

"I didn't know which berries you might want so I added all we had."

She had a little round dish that held the creme brulee and then a giant dollop of whipped cream with berries on top. He handed her the spoon.

"You want me to feed you, silly?"

He eagerly shook his head like a little kid.

She agreed. He heard the gentle crack as she broke the hardened sugar across the top. She got just the perfect amount of creamy goodness on the spoon and lifted it to his lips. He opened wide and accepted her special creation. He told her how great it was, but decided to show her instead. He remembered the time at the hotel and how she could experience the delicacy second hand. They took turns: she'd give him a bite, he'd give her a deep, pleasing kiss.

After the last bite, she insisted they head to bed. "It's only 8:30, I have to make some progress on this first."

"Work over me...you've hurt my feelings."

"Haha, nothing over you, but I have to get some of this fixed. My deadline is in two days."

She moved the plate to the side and focused on his computer. Her laughter was not very encouraging. "What is this, sweetheart?"

"An important presentation that's going to be up on the screen in the boardroom in front of my bosses and a bunch of investors."

"Then you've got big problems, buddy, cuz this is a mess."

"Avery always does these types of things for me."

"Oh really? Well, the buxom blonde is never touching your power point again. You got that?"

"Why do I get the feeling we aren't just talking about my presentation? "

"Because we're not," she quipped.

"Bells, you know I never did anything with her. I was already with you when she started working for me."

"That's a relief and I love how you felt like we were together all that time even though technically we weren't." She admitted she'd felt the same way deep down.

Next thing he new she was in his lap, dragging and pulling pages, making them do things he was unaware were possible.

"How'd you learn all this shit?"

"Emmett and Rose, they are both computer geniuses. All the Cullen's have their own unique talents. I had tons of time, so I gleaned what I could from each one of them time to time."

"What else you holding out on me?"

"Well, this is probably where I'm best. Remember, the email account? I learned fashion from Alice, of course. Although, it wasn't my favorite, I can appreciate good taste and quality. Jasper, obviously has a gift with living things. I know...ironic, but I might make us a nice garden around the new house. Esme taught me a lot about home decor, color palettes, stuff like that. I'm really excited about proving myself to you as we design the house. I learned some basics from Carlisle as well. If you ever get injured, I could fix you up; but don't ever get hurt." She kissed him quick. "I can't deal with you being hurt."

He noticed she stopped there and one vamp was missing.

"And what did he teach you?"

"Are you really going there?"

"Yes, I wanna know."

"I'd have to say the arts: music, literature, things like that. At one time, he was going to have me assist with a publishing company he wanted to create, but then Renesmee was so sick; I lost interest." Jacob resisted saying anything else about Edward.

They sat there a little while, and he watched in awe as his presentation started to take shape. Bella was making it better than Avery had ever attempted. She had all sort of unique transitions and she was adding sound to certain spots. He knew he should be paying closer attention to the how's and why's but he couldn't take his eyes off her. Earlier, she wanted to retreat to the bedroom, but he'd declined. He was sorely regretting that decision. He shifted her around in his lap so she'd know exactly going on.

"One second, I'm trying to fine tune this part."

Jacob pushed her hair to the side so he could have access to her neck. One hand reached for her thigh where he started to rub pathways up and down her bare leg. A lot of evenings she threw on one of his tees and wore that around the house.

Her fingers grabbed his, "Five more minutes and then I'll turn around and make an executive assistant fantasy come to life, Mr. Black," her wicked grin caused a throb down below and he pushed it into her backside once again.

"For the record, I never had a fantasy like that."

Bella hit the save button, turned around to capture his lips with hers and slid out of his lap and under the desk. "Well you do now."

Needless to say, they never made it out of the office. They thoroughly enjoyed the little fantasy bubble she concocted all in the comfortable office chair. Bella insisted she could finish up in an hour or so and that he should go to bed. He was exhausted. They'd had a long, early meeting with the contractor, who for some reason rubbed her the wrong way. He was going to have dig deeper to figure out what that was about, but he had some suspicions. He came highly recommended so they were going to have to make it work. He didn't want anything to delay the construction. As much as he knew about her, she was still a mystery at times, but he kinda enjoyed solving the puzzle one piece at a time.

* * *

><p>He smiled before he opened his eyes. She was lying with him. He loved it when she made it beside him before he woke up. "Morning beautiful," he said with one eye open.<p>

"You wanna see?"

His brain wasn't fully functioning. He didn't have any coffee in him yet, "Sure, I always want to see." No idea what they were talking about, he rubbed her back and she wasn't naked.

"I'm talking about the presentation, you realize that, don't you?"

"Oh, yeah...sure, sure...the presentation, Bells. Let me take a detour so I can pee and wash my face and then I'll meet you in the office."

He stepped inside the office door, she shoved a cup of coffee in his grip and they ventured to the desks which she'd rearranged. He gave her the look.

"If we're going to both be in here, this makes better sense. Quit your complaining and have a seat. There, push the triangle looking icon and watch." He hit the button and sat back to watch a visual masterpiece unfold. She'd managed to create one of the most elaborate slide shows he'd ever witnessed.

He pulled her into his lap and kissed her like crazy. "Bells, this is better than I imagined. I'm going to get huge brownie points for this. Maybe they'll insist I work from home even more."

"Yeah, then we'll both benefit from my work. Actually, it was no trouble. I had fun messing around."

"Thanks honey. I swear you're a master at this. How about we make up some business cards and you offer your services. I bet you could grab some freelance computer work. Plenty of people don't know how to do this."

"Seriously, like for money?"

"Hell yes, for money. I'm the only one that gets something this unique for free."

"I...I don't know Jake. You know I can't go around meeting and encountering people on a regular basis."

"You wouldn't have to. I can advertise it in my building. Most people can communicate with you via email. Your work can all be sent back and forth over the computer. I guarantee if you impress a couple of people, then you'll get recommendations. I'm not going to take credit for all this if someone asks. I'll say my fiance helped me."

"Jake...I'm not even divorced yet."

"Well, you will be soon enough. Are you saying right now you wouldn't marry again?"

"Um, to you? Without hesitation, of course I would marry you, but we don't have to."

"I want to," he really had meant to come up with something more romantic, but he blurted it out instead.

"Okay, so it's a date...someday in the future." She kissed him and smiled and just like that without a second thought, he'd revealed his true plans to her.

"I made breakfast," she announced.

"I know, it smells delicious."

"After you eat, I was wondering if you wanted to take a look at something I made for myself."

"Sure, baby."

Six pieces of French toast down the hatch, they were back in the office settling down in front her computer for a change. Bella tentatively opened her laptop up and opened a file. He thought she was making some sort of electronic diary and expected black and white word-processor pages. It was anything but black and white. Bella had a very visually appealing page. His eyes roamed all over the page. There was a lot going on, but he was pretty sure he'd seen something like it before.

"You wrote a blog, honey?"

"Yes, I write a blog."

_Wow,_ he checked out some of the areas. She had a ticker to the side and little blurb about Ness. _Grief and Loss: making the best out of tragedy_

"You write to help grieving parents?"

"I wish, I've never published any of this."

"What? Why not, it's amazing."

He glanced at the title_ The Human Blog._ That made him laugh. "Your blog is about humans?" She shrugged.

"Now that I'm not one, I'm fascinated by them."

He skimmed some excerpts. Apparently Bells was making subtle observations about human behavior and writing comical and incisive entries about them.

He laughed out loud. "These are funny. Honey, you have to publish this. Don't really popular blogs make money by getting sponsors?"

"Yes, I think so, but who would read this?"

"Lots of people. You've got a little bit of everything."

His fingers manipulated the page and he saw she had several recipes jotted down as well as how her man appreciated each item.

"Big Chief...you're calling me Big Chief? I'm not the chief."

"Well, you are to me and I wouldn't ever put our real names here."

"But Black Swan, that's pretty damn close to who you really are?" He looked at her little bird icon at the top.

"I can change it. Anyway, I said I doubt I'd ever make this public."

"No, you should...strangers would never know. I like that you're using my name already, since my proposal a few minutes ago was less than official."

"I'd love to have your name, Jacob. All this is just something to occupy my mind. It evolved from me writing to help me through how much I missed Renesmee and then turned into more. I still have the foundation set up on a different webpage which is official since Carlisle gave me all the information, but the rest is just stupid personal stuff."

"No it's not. You wouldn't have made it so detailed if it wasn't your true desire to share it. Don't second guess yourself. There's plenty of crap on the Internet that makes people get noticed. I like this, I think a lot of people will relate to you."

"So you're convinced I can have it all: a husband, a career and a purpose all in this tiny spot in the world where we reside?"

"Yes, if you want all those things. I don't need you to have a career. You already have purpose, believe me when it comes to that. You don't have to save the world or make any money, but I know you. You want more than you had living as his wife. That's why you were so unhappy."

"I was unhappy because I chose wrong."

"Maybe, but I wasn't the only thing causing your issues. Let's get ready to visit the showroom so we can make some selections, and you can think about everything I had to say at a later time," he wasn't trying to pressure her so much at once.

He got up to head for a shower but she stopped him. "Wait, I already have everything filled out to start it. I can build webpages too. Can we add that to the business cards?" a tentative smile formed on her lips.

"Sure thing, honey."

And then Bella took a chance and she hit the make public button. It was official, she owned her very own blog and he'd never felt more proud of her in all his years of trying to encourage her.

* * *

><p>He was early, but Embry came and had a seat next to him near the water. Jacob turned his head and saw the damage. "Damn Bro, what the hell happened and how bad's the other guy?"<p>

Embry had a fierce looking shiner that was in various stages of healing.

"Oh this, I ran into a door."

"Yeah right, seriously...what the hell? Did you get into a scuffle on the way over to the beach?"

"Naw, this is from last night."

"Last night, bro...you must have gotten popped by someone with an insurmountable amount of brute strength." As soon as he said it, he knew there was only one possibility. "Shit, which one?" Why had one of the guys hit soft spoken, easy going Embry?

"It was Brady."

"Brady? You kicked his ass in return, I assume."

"Nope, didn't lay a finger on him."

"Why the hell not and what's his problem?"

"It's Samantha...I didn't realize she's the princess of the entire family. He doesn't have his own sisters and he's pretty protective. Now that the truth is out in the open, he finally got the chance to find me alone."

"What did you do to deserve that though? He knows how the imprint works."

"Yeah, he does, but he was angry that his favorite cousin is stuck with me, a confirmed womanizer throughout the years. I didn't know he was so old-fashioned. Apparently, he thought I was shitty to women for a long time."

"You were."

"Yep, I know."

"Hmm, I'm kinda understanding where he's coming from. I've been on both sides. I hated what Paul was, but then I saw how he changed for my sister. Then, of course, I had my own issues with it for awhile. So Brady had to get his point across with his fist, I'm assuming. 'Don't hurt my cousin.'"

"That pretty much sums it up, we're cool now. I would never hurt her. I didn't know I was capable of loving someone like this."

"Welcome to the club, bro." Jacob soundly patted him on the back.

"What club is that Jake?"

"The reformed womanizer, I-will-only-ever- love- one- woman club. It's pretty selective; once you join, you can never get out."

"Nor do you want to," Embry added.

"That's the truth."

They sat and talked some more. Embry filled him in on Quil's lofty aspirations. He'd been driving Sam mad over the past few days. He wanted to constantly train and learn about becoming alpha. Sam had to ban him from his house during certain hours. Jacob was happy to hear about his enthusiasm.

He also had his heart set on telling that girl, Jenny all about himself sooner rather than later. They'd all tried to dissuade him from such rash decisions.

"Yeah, I can see if they get serious, but it's all so new. He doesn't know her quite yet."

"He thinks he does. Said it didn't matter if Claire had been his imprint, Jenny's his soulmate. He says they're perfectly suited for each other. She visited yesterday, I'm not so sure that he isn't spot on. She's the female version of him: quirky and pretty goofy. I swear they're in love."

"I'm happy for him but I'm still cautioning him. He can get ahead of himself easily. Um Em...before everything gets underway, can I ask a favor?"

"Sure man, what?"

"Would you consider bringing Samantha over to meet Bells one evening, maybe stay for dinner?"

The look of trepidation on his friend's face told him what he'd already suspected.

"I...I don't know Jacob. Bella's not the girl from the garage anymore."

"I realize that, but we aren't those boys either."

"True."

"Would you think about it? She really wants to feel like someone else in the world is happy for us."

"Yeah, okay. But I'm not forcing Sammi if she's scared. I might bring Quil sometime when a game's on and if Bella wants to feed us, we'll accept."

"Sure, sure...anything's better than nothing. I just wanted you all to be aware that you're welcome and that she wants us to be somewhat normal."

The ceremony went off without a hitch. Everyone was happy it seemed and Jacob was very impressed with Samantha. He liked her a lot. Bells and her would get along if she'd give her a chance. He made his way around and spent time with all his family. He carried Wyatt on his shoulders for the longest piggy back ride in history. Rach surprised him with the news baby #2 was on board. He was looking forward to it, Paul insisted it was a girl.

His father asked how Bella was adjusting and he told him how good things were. Just before he headed to his truck, Charlie stopped him acting all sheepish.

"Um, Jake...could you pass this along to Bells? I wrote her a few lines. I'm not sure if it's everything she wishes but I got some stuff off my chest."

"Thanks, I'm sure she'll be pleased, no matter what. She's really happy, Charlie. You and Sue are welcome over anytime. Our place is small, but they're breaking ground in the morning on the bigger house. Bella wants me to invite everyone over for a housewarming party...hopefully, in the next six months."

He cleared his throat nervously and didn't say yes or no, just told him goodbye.

* * *

><p>Over the next few months, they settled in even more. So far Quil and Embry had been the only ones to come over, but Bella fed them until he worried they might pop. Quil had gone ahead and told Jenny the truth, since she was Makah; she wasn't completely shocked. The rest of the pack was a little worried, but he was confident, they were permanent. Jared and Sam were starting to cut back and Quil was working overtime to do what he needed to do to be accepted as their leader. Soon enough, there would be a formal ceremony declaring him as alpha. All the pack would submit to him and Old Quil and his father would lead them in a blessing ritual. He would attend as a spectator only to voice his support for him as well.<p>

Seth and Shelby were engaged, and Embry said he wasn't far behind. Jacob had the perfect token of his love for Bella in a safety deposit box. She'd never seen it yet. Fucking bloodsucker was still holding up the divorce. He was tempted one day to stop by and pound the signature out of him. They had no idea when it'd be finalized. It made it hard to plan a wedding and honeymoon, but he assumed they'd elope anyway. Charlie and Bella had a little correspondence back and forth, but they were still worlds away from complete healing. Bella had sent him that entire box of printed letters after his one short note. He eventually sent an email and said he would try harder, but he still needed more time.

The house was shaping up. The exterior had a rustic log cabin feel but the interior was very contemporary while still comfortable. His only request was it not be stuffy. The Cullen's places were too much like museums in his book. Bella had done an excellent job so far picking the interior.

He was meeting the builder that afternoon as soon as he got home, since he had a very cryptic message from the day before about a possible problem. He could smell Bella had cooked on the grill when he walked passed the cabin. He needed to make the talk quick.

Clayton shook his hand, then took a step or two back, "Um Mr. Black...the house is coming along nicely. I hope you agree."

"Yeah, I do but we're a little behind schedule and you know I want it complete before a shift in the weather?"

"Yes sir, that's what I wanted to speak to you about. Can I be honest?"

"I would certainly hope so."

"Well, I keep losing guys. It's tough when I have to find new crew and get them on board with where we are on the project."

Jacob was slightly annoyed at what seemed to be mindless excuses, "How's that my problem?"

The guy looked away a few times. Jacob didn't have a clue why he was so nervous other than he sensed he intimidated him, but he was use to having that effect on the majority of the male population.

"It's your wife."

Jacob frowned.

"Your girlfriend?" he questioned.

"Fiance, but close enough. What about her?"

"Well, I know you said she's in charge, but she's always around. We've never had a lady be so involved with house building. I'm sure they're exaggerating but some of the men are a little scared of her."

"Really?" he couldn't hide the way the conversation had steered was slightly amusing him.

"Yes, sir. This one guy swore she fell out of a tree almost on top of them once when they were taking a lunch. She was angry no one was working. I mean, I give my men a lunch. It's appropriate...it's also the law."

"I know."

"So he was imagining things wasn't he? Your wife...I mean fiance doesn't climb trees, does she? She's quite the lady, it doesn't seem like she would."

"She's been known to do her own thing. Bells is different."

"Yeah, that's an understatement," he mumbled but Jacob heard him loud and clear.

"Any other complaints?"

"No," he vigorously shook his head."None of these are complaints, but I'm confused about the changes she's requesting about the master bedroom." He looked down and kicked the dirt around his feet.

Jacob didn't know what she'd asked to change, but it was obviously stirring this guy up. He looked embarrassed.

"I'll talk to her, but she has every right to oversee the work. We're paying you a shit load of money to have our dream home finished. Tell your crew to stop being a bunch of pussies."

"Oh yes, sir...I already did. No more excuses, we'll get it done by the deadline, I swear."

"Good, you do that and I'll see that you get a bonus. Sound like a plan?"

"Certainly, thank you. Well, I won't keep you. We have work to do. We'll be out here til the sun goes down."

Jacob looked at the windows and saw several workers eyeing the conversation. He marched back to the cabin to have a little sit down chat with Bells.

"Oh Bells...where you hiding?" She emerged from the closet of all places.

"What are you doing?"

"Hiding."

"Why? You know I can always find you."

"I know, but you're mad."

"Hell yes, I am. Why are you scaring those guys?"

"Because, they treated me inferior in the beginning. No one knows I hear every little whisper or murmur. They said vulgar things about me. Thought I was just the nosy little woman that didn't have a clue what was going on. They were goofing off way too much in the beginning, so yes, I put a little fear where it needed to be."

"Well you definitely overdid it because a bunch of guys quit. I want the house done. If we have winter hit early, we're screwed. We won't move in til March."

"Sorry, tomorrow I'll make amends. I'll bake cookies for all the chauvinist pigs like a good little woman should do."

"Bella."

"I'm behaving now, that shit he's bringing up was weeks ago."

"What's this thing you said about the bedroom? The guy turned ten shades of crimson trying to spit it out and I still don't understand."

"I just told them it's essential we have strong walls, extra studs in the master suite and I asked for recommendations for solid constructed furniture."

"Did you ask for a hook in the ceiling, as well?"

"No, did you want me to?"

"No, I did not. How do you expect theses guys to get their jobs done when you put ideas into their heads that you're some kind of dominatrix and we do a bunch of freaky shit in our room."

"We do."

"Not like they're imagining. If you don't want them to talk vulgar about you then you shouldn't have brought all this to their attention."

"Sorry." He got it, she was enjoying the power. He'd been there as well. The supernatural had an edge over the ordinary, but she wasn't really sorry. He knew she was messing with them on purpose.

"No you're not." She busted out laughing which he found contagious. "So that little skinny twerp that's our contractor is probably having wet dreams about you in between the nightmares you probably also have given him."

"He reminds me of Edward, I hate him."

"I knew that."

"Then why'd you hire him?"

"Because he's highly recommended and promised to get this done faster than anyone else could. It's a third generation business and he happens to be an engineer. I admire that he went above and beyond what his father and grandfather achieved." Jacob pointed her chin so she could see him clearly, "He's not him, so ignore the hair, nose, smug look or anything else that makes you remember him."

"I love you," she kissed the tip of his nose. "And I cooked steak."

"You're so not out of the doghouse for this, Bells."

"Doghouse, that's your place, not mine."

"Touche, honey, but I'm watching you."

"Good, I'll hold you to it."

_**~Thanks for reading. **_

_**Would love to hear if you want the last few updates quick or spread out.**_


	18. Chapter 17:All that Remains

_**Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephenie Meyer**_

Chapter 17: All that Remains

Jacob and Bella were having a lazy Saturday afternoon together in front of the fireplace. All had gone according to plan and they got the home of their dreams just before fall made it's appearance. She had even put out some decorations for Christmas. He told her it wasn't necessary but she insisted. Normalcy was something she so often craved. Regardless, that it was only them, she always did her best at making it feel like a home.

An unexpected text came from his sister. She and Paul had been out shopping and decided to take a detour. She really wanted to see this amazing house he'd bragged about. He replied right away and told her to definitely stop by.

He came up behind her in the kitchen, "Bells, Rach is coming over."

"When?"

"Soon."

"You mean now?" she exclaimed. "Everyone? Am I going to meet Wyatt?"

"I...I don't know. I know Paul's with her, but she didn't say."

"I should make some food."

"There's no time, you don't have to do that. She made it sound like it'd just be a quick visit to see the house."

"Should I leave?"

"No, why would you leave?" he kinda knew why she'd make that suggestion.

"I bet Paul wishes I would leave."

"Forget him."

Bella went about the house checking if anything was out of place. Of course, it wasn't. She still was an excellent housekeeper, but he'd gotten her to relax way more than she had been when he lived at the Cullen's.

Less than twenty minutes passed and they heard the engine. Jacob stepped outside. They'd extended the driveway past the old cabin to lead up to the new house. She had plans for renovating the small cabin someday just in case they could ever tempt someone to stay with them. Rachel was waving and smiling from the front seat, Paul looked stoic and Wyatt was strapped in his seat in the back. He wondered if they'd had a tiff about the visit.

His sister got out of the car. She had a bit of a waddle to her steps. He was certain she was going to domino any day. She was due soon. He waited and she came to greet him on the steps.

"Do they want to get out?" he asked.

"Um, you know how he is? He wants Wyatt to stay in the car."

"It's perfectly safe."

She shrugged. He asked her to wait while he a word.

Jacob waved at his nephew who started kicking wildly and chanting, "Unca J."

It was obvious he wanted out of his restraints. "Get out with the kid, Lahote."

"Don't think so. I made a huge concession letting my pregnant wife do this."

Jacob had a few choice words for his brother in law, but the kid's vocabulary was improving, he didn't wish to introduce him to any colorful words.

"Unca J."

"Hi Wyatt, you want a piggy back ride to feed the fish?"

Squeals and screams filled the car.

Paul held his ears, and he had no choice, but to un-click his son or else he'd be stuck with a screaming toddler for the next ten minutes. Jacob had said all the right things to get Wyatt going. He reluctantly turned around and released him and pulled him over the seat. The little guy reached for Jacob immediately.

"If he goes in, she comes out."

"Man, screw you...this is her house."

"Those are my terms. Send your little va...um, I mean woman out here. She always enjoys time with me."

Jacob wasn't surprised that she was listening and Bella and Rachel both started back down the steps.

"Mommy, I piggy ride!"

"Good Wyatt."

Jacob watched her face light up as she got closer to the child. She smiled at him. "Hi Wyatt."

"Helwo, I two," he announced.

Rachel was the next to speak up. "What do you want him to call you?"

"Huh?" Bella was taken aback.

"Tell me and I'll introduce you. Chose carefully, because the first thing he hears sticks." Bella looked to Jacob like she needed permission.

He answered. "Hey buddy, this is Bells...Aunt Bells."

Bella reached up to give him a soft touch to his leg where it hung over Jacob's shoulder. Paul immediately stepped out of his car looking over-protective.

Jacob was hesitant to make the request since he knew it was foolish, but they were venturing in completely new territory and they needed to start somewhere.

"Um, Bells, honey...Paul would like to visit with you while I show Rach and Wyatt around." He mouthed, _sorry_, but continued. "Would you mind?"

She smiled her most fake smile, "Sounds great, I've been wanting to catch up."

Jacob slowly stepped away. He heard their interchange. "You idiot, I would never harm your family."

"Can't be too cautious."

"You, on the other hand," Bella hissed. "I would love to toss you around, mutt."

He laughed out loud and Jacob took that as a hint, all would be fine leaving the two of them alone.

He walked his guest around the entire house and Rachel was in awe. She loved the house so much. Wyatt asked if he had any toys. He apologized for not being prepared, but told him if his mom would bring him back, next time he would. Rachel looked apprehensive.

"Can I?" the child asked.

"We'll see, baby."

"I not baby. That baby." he pointed to his mother's large stomach.

"You feeling okay, sis? Can I get you anything?"

"No, we had a late lunch after shopping. I'm just tired. The doctor swears I won't make it much longer. I hope he's right, because I need at least a week to recoup before Christmas. This is a beautiful home, Jake. You look so happy."

"I am."

"I'm glad and I want you to know...from here on out, I'm going to try. You're right, she still seems a lot like I remember."

"I told you."

"Paul's still being cautious."

"Fine, but please consider coming in the spring. We want to have a party. I really need you and Dad here even if no one else shows up."

"Okay, I will...I promise we'll be here. Do you still plan on getting married?"

"Definitely, if that dick will ever give her the divorce." Wyatt was distracted at the window, so he didn't hear what they were talking about.

Rachel admitted that Paul was concerned about Wyatt spending too much time around Bella. The fear had some merit. It wasn't that she was a danger. Jacob knew that without a doubt, but after what happened at the hospital; they knew he had the potential to phase. It was something they wished to prolong as long as possible. He understood that they wouldn't hang out all the time.

He had promised to feed the fish and his nephew hadn't forgotten. He looked out at the water chanting, "Fish...fish."

Jacob grabbed some old bread out of the pantry and they walked out on the deck.

Rachel grabbed his arm and pointed.

"Well, I'll be damned," he mumbled.

Bella and Paul were down by the water, dare he say that they looked chummy. They were both smiling and laughing.

"Daddy," Wyatt yelled. "Did you see fish?"

"Not yet, but come down and we'll see if you can spot one."

They all watched as Wyatt tossed bread crumbs in the water. They advised him to be as quiet as possible and soon enough he saw his offering being pulled under the water. He was happy to stand there and throw until every last crumb was whisked away by the tiny fish.

Jacob cut his eyes to the unlikely pair.

"So you two decided to make nice?"

"Oh yeah, bro...Bella and I are pals now." He acted like he was going to put his arm around her but pulled it back before actually touching her. He laughed, "Well maybe we're not that close, but we both behaved."

Jacob caught the stares that Bella kept giving Rachel. Her swollen belly seemed to be a magnet to her eyes. He stepped closer and pulled her into his side. "Love you."

She looked up at him. Her eyes revealed what he knew was going on in her head. Bella longed for what Rachel and Paul had. He could give her everything else in the world but that and for a minute, he knew they both shared the regret.

All in all, they'd hung out as a family for almost an hour. Wyatt caught them all off guard when he threw his arms around Bella's legs as he told her goodbye.

"Bye, Wyatt," she touched the back of his head with Paul's eyes burning a hole through her. She was very brief with her affection.

He reminded them both to have toys next time. Jacob hugged his sister and told her to let him know day or night when she was headed to the hospital. He planned on being there since he'd missed Wyatt's arrival.

Once, they were back inside, he ushered her to sit down with him. "It went well, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I felt Paul's tension but he eased up. I don't blame him completely. I see why you're such a fan now. That kid is adorable. What a sweetie. How is he Paul's?" she joked.

"He got Rachel's personality, thank god."

"She's so beautiful. I looked wretched pregnant."

"Bells..."

"You know I'm right, but she's glowing. I heard it, you know?"

"Yeah, I listen too whenever I'm with her."

"It's so fast...tiny fluttering heart. I can still hear it in my head if I concentrate."

The two of them didn't say much else, she asked for him to hold her and that's what he did. Bella was a little sad and he hated there was nothing he could do to take the hurt away.

* * *

><p>Jacob had just gotten off the phone with their lawyer. Finally, he had a glimmer of hope. He'd done a little digging and found some discrepancies.<p>

"Um, Mr. Black...I'm not sure if Edward Cullen is his real name."

He needed to tread carefully because he didn't want to create a whole mess for the family, primarily Carlisle, but he went along with it.

"Who knows, he could never be trusted."

"Yeah, well...this might work. If I can establish he was less than honest with Mrs. Cullen, then we can pursue the fraud route and she wouldn't even need the signature. I'll get her an annulment."

"YES! Now you're talking. Let me talk to her, she's on the way in this afternoon. We're going to spend some days in the city so I'll get back to you."

It was late January, pretty soon, it'd be a year since she moved in with him. That damn bloodsucker had pushed them long enough. The entire family had tried to convince him to let go. At least he never followed her again as far as they could tell. Jacob had personally talked to Carlisle about it several times and he assured him they were trying to convince Edward it was in all their best interest if he moved on.

Jacob was looking forward to the next few days. He'd had some important meetings and couldn't come back and forth. It wouldn't have made sense, so she was on her way to Seattle and they were going to stay in one of the corporate apartments until the weekend. He would be at work a lot of the day, but at least he'd have her with him every night. Since, it was dreary winter weather, she'd managed to get word to Rose and Alice to meet her for shopping. She joked she needed new lingerie. He had the habit of ruining that type of stuff from time to time.

For the most part, Avery had backed off. He might have kept Bella a secret for a long time, but it was all out in the open at work. He had the nicest display of pictures on his desk of the two of them. All the other co-workers knew he was engaged. She was basically getting it shoved down her throat that Jacob was getting married soon to a supposed wonder woman. He brought her to the work Christmas party the month before and she wowed them all. He lost count how many colleagues stopped off to pat him on the back and tell him what a lucky man he was. Avery stood off to the side taking it all in. Sneaky Bells made a point to speak to her in a sugary sweet voice. Weird, how she left the party early after their interchange. Several of the others had used her computer skills and hired her for various jobs. She was making a little money and each time something came in, her face lit up like a Christmas tree. The blog was also a huge success. He predicted plenty of people would enjoy it and she had quite the following. He was tickled watching her meet and greet people on the computer on a regular basis.

He was wrapping up things and was about to text Bella to see if she was almost done shopping. Damn, his phone was on silent and she'd tried to reach him.

One lone word illuminated his display.

**EDWARD**

He tried calling but it went straight to voice mail. He texted but no reply. What the fuck did that mean? She only typed Edward. What if he duped her and she only thought Rose and Alice were coming? He had to find her, but he had no idea where to start. _Think,_ he told himself. Then a memory of a tag on one of her bras jogged a memory. He ran to Avery's cubicle.

"Meyer."

"What?"

"Do you know about a place that sells bras called, Meyer."

"Oh, yeah sure...they're the best, a little expensive though. Why?"

"Is the shop far from here?"

"No, not at all...it's downtown around the corner on 5th."

That was all he needed to hear, he ran as fast as his human legs would carry him which was pretty damned fast.

Before he rounded the corner, he caught both their scents. Thankfully, they were still there. They were arguing. Edward was being a pompous ass.

Bella looked relieved as hell when he approached. He slipped a protective arm around her as he got between them.

"So tell me dog, have you seen the rings?"

"What rings?" he growled.

Bella interrupted, "Edward insists I didn't return the rings. I took them off a long time before I left. There in his room, I have no idea what he's talking about. He suggested you stole them to get back at him."

"Why the fuck would I want those hideous baubles? I never went anywhere near your room."

"Oh well...if you insist. Perhaps, I'll check with Esme again. She isn't nearly as proficient as you were at keeping an organized home," he spoke directly to Bella in a way that made the fine hairs on his neck stand up.

"I highly doubt that. She did fine before I ever came along and it isn't her job to keep your room tidy."

"This is all a fucking joke. You're just lying for the hell of it, Cullen."

"Why would I lie?" Edward acted offended.

"What are you doing here, leech?" Jacob was primed to pull him to a nearby alley, but as luck would have it; three uniforms were keeping on eye on them from down the sidewalk. The standoff reeked trouble even to humans.

"First off, Edward posed as Alice."

"You wouldn't see me any other way and we needed to finalize things if you're really going through with this divorce."

"Of course, I am. I've been asking for damn near ten months."

"Bells, the lawyer said you can get an annulment. I just found out."

"Wait a minute, no she can't...we don't meet any of those standards."

"That's what you think?"

"What does that mean?"

"Ever heard of fraud?"

"Certainly, but I never defrauded Bella."

"Oh really and your name is officially and legally Edward Cullen?"

"Well, I...we all took Carlisle's name because..."

"Yeah, well, normal people don't just take names without going through the proper channels."

"You shouldn't have started this, it won't look good for Carlisle."

"I didn't, the lawyer found it on accident."

Bella tugged on his shirt. She was worried about the rest of the family. Jacob decided it was worth trying a little blackmail.

"Here's my final offer, sign the damn papers and all further snooping will cease. Ball's in your court."

"Fine, Bella and I have covered our last lose ends." He jingled something in his pocket and turned around and walked off like he'd had the upper hand the entire time. It gave Jacob a bad taste in his mouth.

"That was too damn easy. Something's up."

Bella put both arms around him and he held her for awhile. She tugged him over to a bench on the sidewalk.

"He took the car."

"Good, I never like that piece of shit anyway. It didn't suit you."

"He said I didn't earn it, never contributed to have such a rare automobile, I never even asked for the damn thing. He insisted I accept the gift."

"What other loose ends did you tie up with him?"

"The foundation."

"What about it?"

"Well...he said it wasn't fair I kept him from it since Renesmee was both of ours. I can see his point, but I can't work with him. I told him I could forward quarterly reports directly Carlisle and that was the best I could do. If he wants to make any changes or suggestions, Carlisle can be our mediator. I thought that was fair."

"More than fair." Jacob had a hard time reigning in his anger. "I hate that fucking prick. Look at what he did to you in a few minutes out here on a public street corner. Jesus...fuck. You're quivering honey. I feel like he violated you. If it hadn't been for those nosy ass cops over there, I would have pounded him against the concrete."

"It's just very stressful to be in his presence. Hopefully, it'll never happen again."

"Well, you and the others are going to have to find another way to communicate."

"I feel like that's what he wants...to come between us. My friendship options are limited. He doesn't think I deserve them if I don't want to be a Cullen as well. He knows where getting married too."

"Good."

"I didn't say it, but he asked why else would we be so adamant about a divorce. He also knows where we live, I'm sure of it."

"I figured, but it doesn't matter really. What did he say?"

"Just something about my new life protected by the forest and water. He was being a a jackass. I don't understand. He'd almost alienated me there for awhile, why pretend to hang on now like he wants me?"

"I don't think he's ever lost before." Jacob decided to change the subject. "Whatcha got there in the bag?"

"Oh, not much. I got distracted and came out to try and see if Alice and Rose were almost her and then he showed up."

"Not much, that'll never do Bells. You know he's going to finally sign those papers. He doesn't have a choice and I need you to have a good week's worth of sexy stuff for our honeymoon. Come on, let's go back in and shop some more. You can model for me in the dressing room."

"Alright, but those ladies in there are going to love you...maybe a little too much. I might have to show my fangs," she winked.

"I only see one woman." She kissed him. "And after, we finish in there, I'm going to buy you a new car."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Yeah, for you I am."

"Jake, you need a new car. You were just saying how many miles the truck has."

"So."

"Well, we just spent so much money on the house."

"Actually, a lot of shit is paid off. All the furniture is paid for because of my annual bonus and yes we have a hefty mortgage, so does the majority of the country. But we currently have no car payment and the property itself is almost paid for."

"You know I don't make that much and what I've made so far, I put into the foundation."

"It's fine, baby. How about we share?"

"What do you mean?"

"You pick something out that you like, that's a little more economical for commuting and you use the truck when I'm working. You like my truck don't you?"

"Of course, you know deep down, I've always been a truck girl."

"Yeah, so the new car is for both of us, see the leech did us a favor."

Jacob was good a making the best of rotten situations and Edward had truly tried to cause a damper on their lives but he had no hold over her any longer. They went back inside and Bella gave him the best private fitting he'd ever seen. The two barely made it back to the apartment for a quick liaison before hitting up a couple of lots prior to closing. Bella had her eye on the black Audi S6. It was sporty enough to be a hot car, but also way more fuel efficient than his truck. It was going to take some getting use to being back on the ground, so to speak when he drove, but it was a good fit for both of them. They ran out of time to complete the paperwork but had an appointment to get it all completed the following day. The rest of the evening was spent at one of his favorite restaurants and then they turned in at the apartment so he could be at work bright and early.

* * *

><p>A few weeks passed and like a gift from the gods, the lawyer marched in his office one afternoon carrying a giant brown envelope. He dropped it in the middle of the desk.<p>

"Is it?"

"Yep, finally. That Cullen is one stubborn asshole, but it's official. She's Bella Swan again."

Jacob thanked him repeatedly and made a beeline for one of the bosses who'd assured him when the time came, he could have some much needed time off. Jacob made all the arrangements he needed to have two full weeks off.

After a stop off at his bank, he was speeding down the highway to get home. He rushed inside a good hour earlier than expected.

He whisked her up with no explanations and peppered tiny kisses all over her face. She giggled, "What's going on?"

He shoved the papers in her hand and let her see for herself.

"I'm free."

"Only for a short time."

"What's that mean?"

Jacob dropped to his knee and reached inside his pocket. "I should have done this better the first time, but Bells...I love you. Marry me." He opened the box to show her what he had made especially for her.

She covered her mouth with her hands. "It's so beautiful. I love how it's different. Is it?"

"Yeah, black gold and sapphires. I hope you don't mind the diamonds are only on the band."

"No, I love the blue. This is gorgeous. Well...here silly," she wiggled her fingers in front of his face. "Put it on, because yes, a million times yes. I can't wait to finally be Bella Black."

He slipped the ring on. It was a perfect fit.

"Glad you said you couldn't wait because it's time to get packing."

"What? You mean now?"

"Yep, I started my vacation and I booked everything on the way home with the travel agent. Our flight leaves at 9:30 so we've got to be quick. Put that vampire speed to good use and move."

"Wait...where? I don't know how to pack."

"Aspen, as much as I would love to take you to an exotic island and have you wear only a bikini the entire time, that won't work." She knew why without him saying. "We're going to the mountains. Is that okay?"

"Sure...hey, we can ski. I bet I'm excellent at it."

"Yeah, I bet you are. I tried a couple of times with some friends from college. We should have plenty of fun in and out of our room."

He reminded her to just pack some essentials, they could buy more later. He advised her to not forget her birth certificate and ID. He'd already found out all that they need to get married. Everything was set.

They rushed around, but both stopped at the wall where Bella had some pics of Ness. "She's happy for us. I can feel it."

"Yes, honey. She sensed this way before we ourselves realized it."

"Let's do this."

Later that evening, she was leaned against him and he was about to doze off, they had roughly an hour til landing.

"If I could still sleep, I wouldn't be able to right now," she announced.

"Oh yeah, why's that?"

"Because, after all the stuff that happened over the years, I can't believe what's about to happen. I swear I feel like that girl on a mountain top again. I remember in that moment, all that existed for one moment was Jake and Bells. We were all I could see briefly. I can't believe what we went through to make it back there."

"I can't believe it either," he felt a little choked up at the memory she'd brought up. How different they both were all those years into the future, but like she'd said, Jake n Bells...that still remained.

_**~Thanks for reading.**_

_**The readers spoke and said quick not spread out.**_


	19. Chapter 18:The Mystery of our Love

_**~This has been a fun, wild ride. You have no idea how much I loved writing this. Seriously, more readers should give the vampire/wolf pairing a chance. Hopefully, there's no others quite like this one. I try to be different. Thanks to everyone that read and special thanks for reviewing at any time. I'd also like to thank my fanfic soulmate, Urban Rose for convincing me I could write this when I had my doubts and for making me tons of awesome banners to go along with the storyline.**_

_**So yeah, a sequel was teased a couple of times, read author's words at the end. It's true, I listened to Ed Sheeran's "Thinking Out Loud" one too many times when I imagined their happy times, so take a listen. They dance to it at the end. **_

_**Happy reading...Animals concludes**_

Chapter 18: The Mystery of our Love

Jacob slowly opened his eyes to the goddess that had slipped in between the 1000 count Egyptian cotton sheets that he swore they were buying as soon as they got home.

"Morning, Mr. Black."

"Morning, Mrs. Black."

"Did you sleep well?"

He peeked at the clock. "Yeah, for three hours, I slept amazing. We're buying these sheets, right?"

"Yes, consider them a wedding present. I'll have them as soon as we return. And four, you got four hours, not three. Breakfast is on the way up."

He rolled over on his side and moaned, "My dick hurts."

She got a kick out of that fact. Bells teased him, "Awe poor baby...you want me to rub it and make it better?"

He grabbed her hand, "No or else I'm never going to get rid of the ache."

"So three days, and the honeymoon's over?"

He pushed her back against the sheets and kissed her. "No, but we haven't left the room since we said our vows. I need a few hours, maybe fill my pants with snow...let's go skiing today. We said we wanted to try."

"Yeah, I figured we would."

Jacob headed to the shower since she'd already taken one. By the time, he walked out dressed and ready to go, room service had delivered him a large, hot breakfast. They had arrived super late the first night, but the next morning; they were the first appointment of the day at the chapel he'd booked. It wasn't one of those cheesy Vegas type ceremonies. Other than only having strangers for witnesses, it was very similar to a nice church wedding. Bella whispered that she hoped she wasn't committing a sacrilege. He commented they both were if that was the case since he was Native American and they got married by a Presbyterian minister. When all was said and done, the important thing was they were married. It was real and official and he loved her so much, it didn't seem real.

Jacob was about done with his fourth Belgium waffle when she made his stomach turn. "So I've been thinking."

"About what?" he said with half a mouthful.

"Edward."

He coughed, that last bite stalled in his throat. He could have easily lurched up the entire meal on the table. "Jeez, Bells...why the fuck would you do that on our honeymoon? I thought we were both free to never have to give him another thought."

She explained that wasn't what she meant. "It's just...he was an issue for almost a year, he tricked me and then acted so off that one day in the city. Boom...barely two weeks passed and he signed the papers."

"Maybe he cared about his adoptive parents enough, he didn't want the family's lives under a microscope."

"Yeah, he does care for them. I...I just...I don't know. At one time, I felt like I knew Edward better than I knew myself. He's so different and it worries me. Can you believe he actually mentioned Aro before you showed up? I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you about that."

"Really, why bring up that creepy fucker?"

"Exactly. He said 'don't forget about Aro.' I didn't like his tone, kinda like a veiled threat."

She told him she shot that all to hell because it was obvious she did all Aro asked of her. She was immortal, that was his command. It never had anything to do with marrying him. That had been Edward's condition. She abided by all the unofficial vampire laws.

"He was just pushing your buttons, sweetie. I wonder if the Edward you think you knew wasn't the real version. Maybe this more manipulative, sinister, trouble making vamp is exactly who he really is."

"You could be right, but that just further proves how dumb I was."

Jacob tried make her let it all go. He was hopeful that was the last of it. They both knew Edward had enjoyed toying with them those months. It probably had a little to do with him licking his wounds after realizing they'd cheated on him. "It's over Bells...you and I are together. He doesn't deserve one more second of your time."

She agreed and that was the end of it.

It was officially their third morning, so they finally headed to the slopes after renting all the proper equipment. He suggested they start out something intermediate not to draw attention to themselves, but she ignored him and headed straight for expert.

"Fucking showoff." She'd never even had a pair of skis on and he watched her go down the mountain like she was qualifying for the Olympic freestyle. He made it to the bottom way after her to find her chatting up some overly impressed resort employees.

Jacob joined in and pulled off his mask so she could see his disapproval. "Oh, hey...your wife is quite the skier, but a terrible liar." The pretty boy all dressed in blue thought he was being funny.

"Oh yeah, how's that?"

"She's trying to convince us that was beginner's luck. So seriously, how long's she been skiing?"

"Yeah, she's got a strange sense of humor. She's been very adept for a good seven years."

A pink tongue made its appearance between her lips letting him know he was spoiling her fun. He pulled her back towards the lift.

"Spoiled sport."

"You need to stop."

"But I was telling the truth."

"Yeah, but it was impossible, so I fixed it."

The majority of the day was spent watching her kick his ass in every challenge she created. On the last run, he hit a spot and accelerated a little more than he was ready for. He ended up off the path a short ways. The smell hit him instantly, he ripped off everything on his face and head to make sure. Bella joined him.

"You smell that, don't you?"

"Definitely, it's pretty fresh."

"Yeah, I smell two. How about you?"

"Same. I guess it's a favorable location. That's why you chose it with me in mind."

"There's a lot of people too. I doubt they're here only for the recreation. Well, they got another thing coming. I'm going to patrol tonight."

They went back to their room and got ready for dinner. Bella wanted him to enjoy a meal at the highly acclaimed hotel restaurant. She'd already booked them a reservation early in the morning when he was still sleeping.

She covertly fed him most of the things off her plate while he was enjoying his own meal. He watched her taking in the surroundings. She mentioned they should go out to dinner more often. He enjoyed it and no one ever noticed she wasn't actually eating. Bella was quick to point out, she always could make observations to add to the blog. If they only stayed home, she would soon run out of topics. After dinner, she also insisted they have a seat in one of the hotel bars.

"Even better blog material," she added.

Jacob had a few drinks, but he was anxious to do some exploring on his own in the woods. He was not about to let someone end up missing at a resort he was checked into. He realized there was no way to rid the world of bloodsucker activity, but it was his duty to stop it whenever the opportunity presented itself.

They went back to the room and he proved to Bella his manhood had fully recovered. He held her for awhile against his chest but interrupted the moment by announcing he was about to head out for closer look.

She sat up and left the bed to slip on some clothes.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready."

"No, I'm going by myself."

"That's ridiculous."

"You stay, I can handle it."

"There's two," she reminded him, but if worse came to worse, he knew he could handle two.

"So."

"Well, me and you together makes more sense. I don't need protecting anymore. Why is that so hard for you to get?"

"It's not, but I don't want you involved."

"I don't want you alone with two, probably less than friendly vampires. I'm one of them. If anyone should go it alone, it should be me. One whiff of you and they'll go on the defensive."

"This isn't up for debate. I'm checking it out alone."

"You're a stubborn ass sometimes. Guess who will be the protector when you stop phasing?"

"And you married me a few days ago knowing that was the case, so what's your point? Fine, I'll accept your protection when I have no choice, but not today. If I don't come back in half an hour, you can come out."

"Thirty minutes...then I'm allowed? Hell no...fifteen...that's all you got. Don't be a hero, Jake."

Ha, hero was his middle name, but she didn't like it when he kissed her goodbye and said so. Jacob went into stealth mode as he escaped the boundaries of the resort. Once he was safely away from all civilization, he discarded his clothes in a pile and tucked them under a fallen tree. His wolf doubled back and he roamed around the vicinity they'd been in earlier. He tracked the two scents again, but didn't find anything too fresh. Maybe they were a day old. Hopefully, they were only passing through. He didn't want to go too far and get turned around since he was in uncharted territory. True Bella fashion, she hadn't listened for shit. She found him less than fifteen minutes into his search. He knew everything she said about protecting herself was true, but he couldn't help his desire to take care of her.

He phased back so he could get her input. "Hey, I think they're gone."

"Yeah, me too."

"You don't recognize them, do you?"

"No, not at all."

"Well, I plan on checking every night we're here."

"Me too."

"Of course, you are."

"Can't have you being the only stubborn one."

He motioned for her, but she stood still. "What, let's go."

"I'm out here already, I should hunt."

"Oh, okay, well I'll wait."

"No, I'm perfectly fine alone. Go get some rest. I might be waking you up before daylight."

"Bells, it's okay, you know."

"I know, but just give me this one privacy, please." He understood, so he gave her a parting kiss and let her do what she needed to do.

The rest of the honeymoon was peaceful and normal. They never caught the scents again. Bella was convinced if they happened to get the whiff of the wolf, that was all that was needed to convince them to be on their way. They both hated to leave but vowed to make it a regular destination perhaps for anniversary celebrations. At least, he'd scheduled one extra week after they returned home. They made all the important phone calls and were happy to hear congratulations all around. Bella was bouncing off the walls that Charlie spoke to her on the phone and that Sue was quick to tell her, they would be coming to the housewarming. Bella wanted to have it right away but Jacob got her to hold out a few months since they were having a pretty bad winter.

* * *

><p>April rolled around and all the invites had been extended. Bella insisted on sending out formal ones. She had gone nuts with his credit card. She had covered all the bases. The house was in full bloom with a springtime feel. She had fresh flowers and candles in every available spot. One of the small spare rooms, had been transformed into a playroom of sorts. She had a list of all the children's names and ages, so she was certain she had a little something for everyone.<p>

Jacob pulled out some long tables where they were setting up the buffet. She went over the menu. "I'm doing a fajita bar. I'll have everything...beef, chicken, shrimp and veggies. Then I'll have the sides: beans, rice, chips and various salsas and queso. How does that sound?"

"Damn, now I'm hungry."

She was second guessing if she bought enough but he looked at the pounds and pounds of food and assured her, he'd never seen so much food even at a bonfire. "It'll be fine, you're doing great Bells. This is better than they're use to, trust me."

"Oh, and since we have children attending, I'm dong a sundae bar with cookies and brownie and different ice cream to build their own sundaes."

"Children...really, the guys will be first in line with that." Jacob gabbed a hold of her and gave her a kiss. "Slow down, honey. You're making me dizzy. This is going to go on without a hitch. They'll see it's not so bad and we'll end up having guest more often than we probably want. You're going to be with your father again. How's that sitting with you? Are you nervous?" Bella and Charlie had not been in the same room since Ness's memorial. Charles Swan was that stubborn.

"A little, but we've made progress. Still no word from Jared or Sam?"

"No, they're not quite there yet but it's fine, everyone else is coming but Brady and Collin and the newbies."

"What are their names again? "Quil was pleased to know if he was losing two veteran wolves, at least he had three new replacements. Some new kids had shifted over the winter.

"Shane, Mark and Linx."

"Linx is odd, huh?"

"It's a nickname, I think his first name is Ralph or something, so I don't blame him."

"They could come too. I'm sure they're always starved being new."

"No way, I told Quil to let them know in no uncertain terms not to come around. New wolves don't have enough control, can't have them jumping on my wife."

"Oh yeah, I understand. Maybe I'll make up a to-go plate for them and send it with Seth. I'm sure he's the only one I can trust not to eat it for himself."

"Yeah, that's true. Seth will do anything for his big sister."

"Haha, yeah...so I kinda like having a brother of sorts." Seth wasn't a stranger, he stopped by often after Quil and Embry bragged about how nice it was out there. "Speaking of sisters, what about Leah?"

"She's super busy at work. We had lunch last week. She told you to go for it, but she can't get away. She's trying to get her certification as a nurse midwife so she can deliver babies in her hospital."

"That sounds crazy, so unlike her, but I'm happy for her."

The day moved quickly and Bella kept him hopping with a honey do list a mile long, but just as 4 o'clock hit, they first car door slammed. It was Quil and Jenny. Bella and Jenny hit it off but they'd already met at the club that night. It didn't seem to phase Quil's girlfriend one bit after learning the whole truth about her. Paul drove up next with his father in the front seat. Rachel was siting in the back with Wyatt and new baby Whitney who was going on four months old. Embry, Seth, Shelby and Samantha rode together and Charlie and Sue were the last to arrive. He watched her as each person came through. She was a first-class hostess: meeting, greeting and showing them the basics like where the guest half bath was. Told them to feel free to grab anything out of the cooler or the snack table. They opened the french doors to the deck so everyone could spread out and Bella wanted to make sure the guys had plenty of fresh air. She didn't want any of them to become uncomfortable.

Jacob watched carefully as Bella embraced Sue. Charlie put his arm around her and complimented them on everything but it wasn't a full on hug quite yet.

His father wasn't shy about showing her some love. He was happy to see the two of them together again. Billy told her how happy he was for the two of them and Bella held tightly to his neck and said how much she loved him and thanked him for his acceptance.

The party was in full swing and everyone seemed to be having a blast. Wyatt had the toys to himself since Sam and Jared were still being a little standoffish and didn't show.

The guys weren't shy about digging in when Bella brought out all the meats. He couldn't imagine how many fajitas tacos were being made by the minute. Perhaps, she hadn't overbought after all.

They were in the living room having easy conversation. Bella had been admiring Whitney from afar when Rachel asked if she wanted to hold her.

"Can I really?"

"Sure, I pumped earlier, you can give her a bottle, as well."

Quil chimed in, "We're all family, you can give it straight from the source if you want."

Paul frowned, "No, I told her not to since last time, you wouldn't take your eyes off, weirdo. Ya'll are related, sicko."

Everyone laughed at Quil's perversion. Jenny smacked him and looked embarrassed.

"What I'm just curious? I wasn't trying to see anything. I think it's beautiful."

"Ewe's and awe's," filled the room to further tease him.

Jacob was pretty sure as soon as Jenny married him, they'd expect a little one right away.

Bella looked petrified and inspired all at once sitting with Whitney in her lap. Paul squeezed in beside her to make sure whatever he needed to be sure of.

Charlie asked a few questions about the house and property. He was making small talk. Jacob could tell he was still keeping Bella at arm's length, so he decided to encourage some talk between the father and daughter.

"Oh yeah, Charlie...Bells works now, from home. She's doing really well with freelance computer work."

"Is that so?" He seemed a little impressed and surprised. A couple of the others asked for more details.

"Yeah, and not only that, she runs a blog...gets loads of hits per day. What are you up to now, babe...like in the 10's of thousands of views?"

"Jake...that's supposed to be anonymous."

"Yeah for strangers, but this is family. I thought you'd want them all to know. Everyone should check it out," he further bragged.

"Oh, that sounds interesting. I love a good blog," Samantha spoke up for once, she was quite and shy a lot like Em.

"Yeah Bella, what's it called since you said it's anonymous," Rachel inquired.

She gritted her teeth and gave him the look like _I can't believe you just did that._

"Sure Bells, we'd all like to know. Sue will take a look at it later," Charlie was a little more relaxed each time he spoke.

Bella looked to Whitney like she was going to give her some encouragement, but the baby had drifted off to sleep swaddled in a blanket in Bella's lap.

"It...it's called _The human blog," _she whispered it but all the supernatural hearing caught it and a raucous round of laughter filled the room. They all got the irony.

Paul shushed them back down since they baby startled for a second and then settled back into dreamland.

A few people whipped out their phones in search of _The human blog._

Bella made one request. "Um yeah, okay I guess it's okay if you all take a look but don't click on the Big Chief section, please."

Charlie asked the question, "Why's that?"

Oh, if Bella's cheeks could still burn bright, he knew she'd be a ripe tomato for sure, "It's kinda embarrassing, it's my advice column about relationships. You know, just don't look at that, especially you Dad, but yeah everything else...go ahead, it's fine."

Her drawing attention to it, made the guys all the more curious. Quil whispered to Embry, "You know what that means...she's got sex in that part."

Paul snatched Rachel's phone from her hands and did exactly what Bella didn't want. He went straight to the Big Chief section. Jacob knew she wasn't writing pornos there. He'd read everything before, but she did have some saucy tidbits about pleasing your man and stuff to make your man hot. What she didn't realize, she made him hot no matter what, but he could see how her tips were good for maybe some worn out housewife that had let the spice go out of her marriage.

"Holy shit, guys look at this." Bella couldn't take it anymore, sitting next to them as they read her private stuff. She handed the baby off to her mother. Paul nudged Rachel, "When we get the kids to sleep tonight, you're trying this."

She slapped him. "Hush, my dad's right there."

"Yeah well...we have kids, I think he knows I've defiled you by now." Rachel looked equally embarrassed to Bella and Billy sat off to the side shaking his head.

Jake hugged her and apologized, "Sorry, but I wanted to brag."

"Yeah, it's fine." She looked around and the two of them noticed Charlie had disappeared. Maybe the sexy talk drove him away.

Bella pointed to the office. Jacob told her, she should go. He couldn't help staying nearby. She went inside and he could hear a little sniffling. Damn, Charlie was crying, he wondered why. Things had seemed to be going smoothly.

"Daddy, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" He heard her ask.

And then it happened, Charlie stood up from where he was slumped over her desk and he grabbed his daughter and he held on for dear life and he sobbed. Jacob was pretty sure they all heard, because much of the rowdiness from the living room ceased. He felt like he was intruding, so he slowly stepped back.

"It's going to be okay, I'm so sorry for everything but I'm still your daughter if you want me to be."

And Jacob made it down the hallway as Charlie expressed his own apologies but he heard him say, "Of course I want that Bells."

Bella stayed back in the office with Charlie for a good thirty minutes. He'd leave it up to her to tell him what she wanted to share, but at least a lot of her wishes came true that afternoon. They were all a family no matter their differences.

* * *

><p>Several months passed and Bella and Jake got visitors here and there. She tried once again to host a large outdoor party since the lake was plenty warm for swimming. Finally, Sam let down his guard. He showed up with three kids in tow, his son and two daughters. Bella and Emily always got along, so it was nice to see the two have their reunion. Leah brought her husband, Lane. Jared surprised them, as well by coming with Kim and their two kids. She really considered it a success when Collin and Brady came traipsing out of the woods in the sunlight. They weren't her biggest fans because they got in when all the upheaval happened and they never knew human Bells like everyone else.<p>

Wyatt insisted she go down to the water with him, she'd kept to the shade most of the day, because of the sun.

Bella donned the largest hat she could find, but she wore a sundress. She covered herself with a light wrap. She slipped on her sunglasses and went to have a walk around the water's edge hand in hand with Wyatt, who never even commented how chilly she was. He was just happy to be with his Aunt Bells.

Jacob watched carefully from the deck, Paul was two steps behind them as usual. She turned around, "One day, I'm going to issue you a leash while you follow me." Lahote let the slightest growl come out, but he could tell the two actually enjoyed giving each other a hard time.

Wyatt looked down at their feet as the water washed over them. He observed, "You're shiny, Aunt Bells."

"Um yeah, I guess so."

Her feet were shimmering in the sunlight.

"I like it, you're real pretty," and that was that. He didn't bring it up again or ask any further questions.

The last of them stayed and helped clean up. Seth, Quil and Embry had all made it official back to back to back so there were few bachelors left. The pack was sound and Quil was officially in charge. Sam had totally quit and Jared was cutting way back. Brady was also engaged and he was very polite to Bells when he left telling her next time he'd bring his fiance, Charlotte. Before it got too late, they all headed out, leaving them alone.

Jacob came out on the deck to find her staring off at the moon's reflection over the water. He bagged up the last bit of trash. She was so happy, "They all finally trust me."

"Yeah, I knew they just needed some time."

"I know that I deserved to be miserable and alone for what I did. I tried to make it so...I was horrible to you with that in the back of mind at all times."

"Well we're light-years past that. Everyone makes mistakes. I made my fair share."

"I don't deserve this life."

"Who says?"

"I do."

"Well, I think you deserve all the happiness I can give. I love seeing you smile."

"All those children...they're beautiful. You deserved to have some of your own."

"Honey, not that again. I thought we moved past that."

"No, I'll never move past it. It's the only thing that still haunts me. You've proven all the rest of our life together can be perfect. I wish more than anything..." he touched her lips with his finger.

"I love you."

"I love you more." He wasn't sure how that was possible.

The music from the house was still playing through the outdoor speakers. He held up his hand, "Hold on, right there, don't move." He ran back in and started the song over and turned it up.

She'd taken off her wrap and wore only the light, flowing sundress. He extended his hand, "May I have this last dance, Mrs. Black?"

"Sure, sure..." she giggled and took his hand. The two of them danced on across their deck under the stars to a tune crooning about finding _love right we are. _Truth was in those lyrics, because somehow the mere love of a teenage boy had seized hold of a heart that wasn't there any longer and blossomed into a epic love tale between two supposed sworn enemies. He swore even if Bella no longer had a beating heart within her chest, he housed it inside his own heart. When she kissed him like she'd done countless times, his feelings of love and devotion confirmed it. Nothing could ever come between them.

**~~~***The End***~~~**

_**~Thanks so much for reading.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~A/N It is my wish that if you are all warm and fuzzy about how this version of Jacob and Bella ended then feel free to stop right there, but if you are so inclined to go on another wild ride. A sequel to this story is underway. Title is still top secret. It crossed my mind originally for this to be one long story, but what happens after this will have a different vibe, so I felt it necessary to separate the two stories. It won't be Animals:Part 2, I'm going to do something else. I hope you agree to read on, but if you don't, I appreciate everyone that reads, so HUGS :)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**One teaser exists below in case, you're curious what might transpire in the next one. It's a little outtake from the one and only Edward Cullen.**_

_I disconnected with the call I'd been waiting for. Patience was a virtue. I'd done exactly as I'd been asked. I let Bella go, she didn't want me anymore. They all said it. I had to accept it. I told her long ago, I'd let her go if that's what she wanted. I didn't mean it, but I did all I needed to be sheer perfection in her eyes, a naive teenage girl's eyes. None of them understood, she was my singer...then my mate. I admit my failings having a hard time accepting the change that brought, but I never ceased to love her. Bella belonged with me. She most definitely didn't belong to a mongrel. I did my best to stay occupied. Carlisle says he'd never been more proud. Even Rose complimented me today. It's been two long years. Time never meant anything until now. This is what I always knew, Bella needed to be needed. She thrived on it. It's one of the reasons, I was able to cancel out her fears so quickly. She needed me, like the air she breathed. As much as I loved our daughter, her existence changed everything. I have to wonder what life would be like if she hadn't been conceived. Her short, tragic life proved to me she really should have never been. Bless her tiny soul. I'm a monster of sorts for uttering the thought, but I feel as if her earthly departure cut the final thread that held Bella to me. I'm finally ready, she will also be ready, because Bella can't exist alone. If she was to lose Jacob, she wouldn't do well alone. There's only one place she'd retreat. So like I said, patience is a virtue but I've been patient long enough._


End file.
